Pitch Black
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: Sasuke is kidnapped after finding his mother bleeding to death on the floor of his house, and forced into a world of twisted torture and slavery. NaruSasu. OroSasu. Implied rape. Yaoi in later chapters. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay ya'll. So, I was totally wanting to make this a LONG time ago, so yea. Now that I actually got the nerve to make it, I'ma gonna' make it. Oh, and since Sasuke is seven, he is completely allowed to be OOC. Lol, if you think otherwise, _**get over it**_. (:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke made his way back to his house, hurrying a little. His mother was probably worried sick. She always was, anyways. The sun was setting now, and it's pink and orange rays were scattering across the clouds overhead. The young boy eyed them for a moment of enjoyment, then returned his gaze forwards. His house was coming up just to his left. Sasuke paused to get a breath at his front door. He'd run all the way home just to make it to dinner on time. His father always scolded his brains out for coming home late. The child slipped his shoes off and carried them inside with him.<p>

"Father! Mother! I'm home!" He called out, as he did everyday he came home. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except the fact that his mother did not reply. Sasuke waited a second or two, setting his sandals by the door and gently trotting down the hallway towards the kitchen. His feet made soft, tapping noises on the clean wood. The Uchiha had never actually witnessed his mother cleaning, but the wood was always spotless. He guessed she did it when he was at school or out with his brother. Sasuke entered the kitchen and looked around. No one was in there, either. The light wasn't even turned on. He cocked an eyebrow and blinked several times.

_'What's going on? Did I misread the clock at school?' _He thought and looked at the one on the counter. It read six. No, he'd read it perfectly. He travelled further inside, looking to see if maybe they were in the living room, though he highly doubted the idea. It was empty, as expected. The child shrugged and walked out of the dining room, continuing down the hallway. He checked every room he passed, yet found no sign of anyone. All the lights were off, too. His father liked to keep the lights on at night, since he went to bed late. Sasuke finally moved onto his family's meeting room. He wasn't actually allowed in there, unless his father called him. This time he would probably be pardoned, though, so he slid the door open and let out a sharp scream. His mother lie on the floor face down, limp.

"Mother!" He cried out and stumbled towards her. He dropped to his knees beside her, gently rolling her over so that he could see her face. The woman winced and let out a soft groan. Her son sighed in relief, but quickly returned to his worried state as he saw blood under her stomach. He rolled her over more, which took a little bit more strength then he'd thought it would. A kunai stuck out of the female's gut, blood oozing forth from the wound. Sasuke trembled at the sight, letting out a small, restrained scream.

"Mother, please!" He begged as tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook her madly, pleading with her to get up. But she didn't. In fact, she grew even more still, and pale for that matter. The child looked around frantically, not having a clue what to do. He jumped as the door behind him slammed shut, blocking the sun's setting beams of light. Sasuke shivered in the darkness around him, reaching out to nervously clutch his mother. He pressed himself against her and ignored her blood soaked clothes. Two hands fisted into his hair a second later, making him cry out in surprise and whimper painfully. He was yanked to his feet and pressed against the wall. His small frame shook in terror. What was happening? Was this the person who had attacked him mother? He whined as a cloth tied around his eyes and deluded his vision.

"W-What are you doing?" He begged the man, who slapped him across the face in return. Sasuke cried out as his head snapped to the side. He felt himself picked up and carelessly draped over someone's shoulder. He kicked some, trying his best to escape. He stopped as the man slammed a hand onto his back and knocked the win out of his small body. The child coughed and went limp, hands swaying as he noticed the man pick up speed. They were running. From what? What was going on? His innocent mind did not register anything properly and left him horribly confused. They ran for quite some time, Sasuke dozing of despite his uncomfortable position. He'd wake when the man adjusted his grip or lost his footing for a split second. After what felt like an hour, the boy felt his carrier slow down to a stop. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, growling as he remembered he was blindfolded.

"That's the boy?" A gruff voice asked and Sasuke was dropped to the ground. He ripped the blindfold off and looked around himself. Men. Everywhere. Around twenty or so. The Uchiha trembled as he noticed they all watched him.

"W-What's happening? Where i-is this?" He stuttered out, causing a few to chuckle. They whispered to each other in hushed voices. The child scooted back as one, the burliest, man stepped forward and grabbed his chin. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, head being turned from side to side as his features were examined. The older male finally let go and snickered.

"You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" He smirked as Sasuke blushed madly. He shook his head nonetheless. The man rubbed his arm slowly and gently pulled the boy towards him. Sasuke's mouth hung open, small whimpers slipping past his shaking lips.

"What about my money!" The ninja behind him snarled, holding out his right hand in an expecting manner. A mask covered his face from sight. The man in front of the child stood up and dug around inside his pockets. He pulled out a small pouch and dropped it into the other's palm. The ninja around them vanished into nothing, making Sasuke jump in surprise. He flinched once again as he felt arms encircle him and pick him up. He was held firmly, bridal style, against the man's chest. Sasuke shook slightly and tossed around. He didn't free himself at all, sadly. In fact, the grip around his torso grew tighter, if possible. The Uchiha winced in pain. The ninja carrying him noticed and smiled.

"Hello, Sasuke," he spoke up, making the child flinch in surprise at the mention of his name, "Are you feeling well? I supposed you're tired after such a long day." Sasuke nodded slowly. He didn't think disagreeing with the older male would get him anything good.

"W-Who are you? Where a-are you taking m-me?" He asked weakly, tears escaping his black, scared eyes. He shook terribly as his captor laughed at him.

"I am your new owner, Mr. Hikaru. You will adress me as Master, though." Hikaru chuckled and wiped the tears away from Sasuke's face. The boy flinched away, panicking.

"No! You're lying! M-My father is in the police force-"

"And he is also in _my_ line of work. He offered you to me for quite a sum of money. After watching you for a while, I couldn't resist," he pinched the Uchiha's cheek, "You're too adorable." Sasuke whined and struggled to get away. Hikaru continued walking, arriving at a small house. The child squinted in the darkness, trying to see it better. His owner walked up to the front door, steps creaking under the weight, and opened it. Flipping on the lights, he set Sasuke onto the floor and locked his door behind him. The boy got to his feet and yanked at the doorknob.

"Let me go! I-I want to see my mother!" He pleaded innocently, coughing as a hand wrapped around his thin throat.

"Listen up, little _bitch_. You're not going home," he lifted the child off the floor as he coughed and fought against the hold, "I own you, now. You will do anything and everything I say, when I say it! Got it?" Sasuke nodded as much as he could, feeling faint. He was dropped to the hard, wooden flooring, rubbing his neck and hacking. Hikaru snatched his arm up and stalked upstairs to the bedroom. The child was shoved onto the bed and ordered to stay while he turned and dug in his desk.

"Here it is...," he held up the collar against the boy's pale skin and smiled, "It matches you perfectly." Sasuke gasped as the material tightened around his throat. His owner's large hands left the back of his neck and grabbed him by the shoulders. Sasuke felt the collar, blushing deeply.

"Don't even think of taking that off, or you'll be in a world of trouble." The boy nodded slowly, tears dripping into his lap. Hikaru slapped him across the face, causing a strangled cry to come from the child. He told him to quit crying, then started to undress himself. Sasuke cringed and turned away, embarrassed. His master slapped him, a bit more gently than last time, and turned his head back.

"Learn your Master's body, pet." He demanded and smiled cruelly. The boy nodded once more.

"Say it out loud, pet."

"Y-Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes master?" Sasuke cried, trembling as the man slid out of his pants, kneeling in front of him. Hikaru chuckled and grabbed his shirt and began lifting it up. The Uchiha tensed and slapped the larger hands off of him. He was thrown to the floor, his owner's foot smashing his face into the white carpet. He opened his mouth to speak, but only let out a hoarse whine as his side was kicked. He fought uselessly against the man, the blows coming harder and harder. He was finally flipped onto his bruised back and punched across the face. Blood exited his nose and mouth, staining the carpet. Hands gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Ready to be a good boy? If not, I can do this longer." Hikaru screamed in the child's bloody face. Sasuke was quiet for a second, words sinking in.

"Yes, Ma-aster.." He whimpered out. The older man smiled and sat down once again on the bed, pulling his pet into his lap. Sasuke closed his eyes and gulped down a scream, whimpering as he once again felt his shirt begin to lift over his head.

* * *

><p>Arms were wrapped around his thin waist, holding him against his master. He stared forward with red, puffy eyes. His back hurt. Small hands rubbed his bruised sides, and more tears escaped. Bite marks covered his neck and he rubbed those too. The man behind him took in a deep breath, brown eyes opening slowly. Sasuke shivered as a hand trailed up the back of his thigh.<p>

"Good morning, pet. I hope you got enough sleep." The familiar, husky voice said in his ear, making him shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Hikaru slipped out from behind the boy, rubbing his chest and smiling at the Uchiha child. The next second, he yanked the boy up. He screamed painfully. Every movement hurt horribly and dried blood caked his thighs irritatingly. He looked up at his master with large eyes.

"Gotta' get up, pet. You have a lot to learn." Sasuke was left halfway under the covers while the older man got dressed in a pair of sweats. He began to walk downstairs after motioning the boy to follow. The child eased himself off the bed and limped a few feet.

"Ah-" He choked out and fell to his knees. His master let out a sigh and walked back to him, towering over his small, shivering frame with an unamused stare.

"M-Master, please.." The boy begged and dropped his head. One hand trailed to his lower back, rubbing it gently. Hikaru bent down and grabbed the boy by his hair. The Uchiha whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His master dragged him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was roughly stood on a stool next to the counter. He gripped the edge of the marble like a lifeline, legs shaking uncontrollably. A rag was tossed at him, along with a bottle of soap.

"Get to cleaning," he started cooking some eggs, hearing his pet's stomach growl hungrily, "Is Sasuke hungry?" The boy bowed slightly and responded with a polite, "Yes Master." Hikaru chuckled and nodded, wondering if the boy had earned food yet. Sasuke looked around in confusion, not exactly knowing what to wash. His owner noticed and rolled his eyes.

"The table in the other room across the hall. And don't break anything, or else you'll be paying for it with something other than money." Sasuke tensed and limped into the hallway, where he steadied himself against the wall. He eyed the blood plastering his skin, then looked at the damp wash cloth. The child sunk into the living room, back facing his master. Sasuke peered around quickly and made sure Hikaru wasn't watching and began to scrub furiously at his skin. He finished one leg, reviling the hand print printed onto his skin. He shuddered for a second and turned around once more. He flinched as he saw Hikaru, standing right behind him.

"Oh? So you want a bath? Is that what you want?" The child stuttered apologies as his arm was grabbed for the millionth time and his master led him back into the kitchen with a smug smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Lol, yea, it's short. They'll get longer, no worries. Remember, I am updating Revelations before I start working on the next chapter. I am just seeing where the hell this one goes before I do anything with it. Anyways, what does Hikaru have in store for Sasuke! D: Lol, I know~ Anyways, **reviews determine my speed pretty much xD.**!

_Nat_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry for the wait. Here ya' go. 8D Annnd thank you to everyone that reviewed! You are meh loves~

**WARNING: **This chapter contains yaoi/boyXboy/molestation. If that make's you uncomfortable, then why the hell are you reading this story?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. (:

* * *

><p>Hikaru dragged Sasuke into the kitchen furiously, turning on the sink and shaking the boy painfully by the shoulders.<p>

"You want a bath? Is that what you'd like?" He snarled in the child's frightened face. The Uchiha shook his head no, confused at his owner's anger. What was so bad? What had he done to cause such an outburst. Before he could ask himself anything else, his head was shoved into the sink and under the freezing water. He choked and squirmed uselessly, needing air. Hikaru held him in place for about seven seconds, then pulled the boy up by the back of his head. The child coughed up water and sputtered an apology, hacking a few more times. His chest heaved with his gasps, then he felt the water again. He squealed painfully as his back was bent in an awkward way over the edge of the counter. Sasuke's mind began to slow as he stayed under. His owner lifted him up once again as he started slowing down his struggles. The boy repeated his past reaction and started begging Hikaru to stop. His black eyes stared at him through his bangs.

"You're sorry? For _what_!" A slap sounded around the kitchen and Sasuke's head snapped to the side. The tears began to fall.

"I-I'm sorry for cleaning myself!" The boy said quickly, praying that's what the man wanted to hear. He inhaled in surprise as his head was submerged for the third time, held under for ten seconds, then thrown to the cold floor. Sasuke lie on his side, trying to revive his oxygen deprived lungs. The man ignored him, until he noticed he wasn't making an effort to get back up.

"Up, pet! I didn't say you could rest!" Hikaru snarled and began dragging the boy into the living room and across the carpet. He whined and got to his feet shakily, placing a hand on the glass coffee table for balance. The bloody rag was thrown at him and he was ordered to begin. The boy was amazed at all the glass figures on the table. This house- shack was a mess. How did he have these? He looked down at the rag in his lap, blushing as he once again saw he was naked. The boy also realized the rag was ruined, so he stood up and crawled his way into the kitchen, knees knocking.

"M-Master? U-U-Uhm..." He trailed off as Hikaru turned to him, glaring slightly. He motioned for the boy to continue, seeing the child mess with the bloody rag nervously.

"The rag... I-I thought I could get another one... Because... Uhm.." He stopped his stuttering as the man sighed and took the rag from him and threw it into the sink to soak. He searched for another one, wetted it, and held out the boy's hands to drop it into them. He grabbed the boy's arm as he began to scurry away.

"One more thing, pet. Be happy I'm allowing you two walk like me." Hikaru snickered and shoved the Uchiha off. Sasuke slid to his knees before the table and gently began to pick up all the glass figures. He examined each one, interested. One had a name on it, and portrayed a little girl in a purple dress. Sasuke rubbed the dust off of her face. He set them all down on the floor, then sprayed the glass cleaner onto the table. He wiped away all the dust, then continued to clean all of the figures. He prayed his shaking hands wouldn't drop anything. He wondered what Hikaru ment when he said something other than money. The child shivered at the thought. Probably more of last night.

"Guh-" He felt a tremble run through his petite form and the glass slipped through his fingers. Sasuke gasped and caught it, sitting silently for a moment in pure shock. His heart began to beat again, coming back to life slowly. His eyes closed and he clutched it to his stomach.

_'God that was close... Oh my gosh..'_ Sasuke thought and settled it down on the table carefully. He finished the rest and put them back where they were, wobbling back into the kitchen. His lower body still felt bad, special thanks to Hikaru. The man was sitting at the table, finished with his food and smiling at Sasuke. He motioned the boy towards him and lifted him into his lap, holding up the boy's old rag and starting to wipe the child's inner thighs. Sasuke squeaked and arched away from the man, leaning back against the table's edge. His owner smiled at him and spread his legs a bit more, cleaning him. The Uchiha's face was completely red with shame, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. His eyes opened as Hikaru kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip and making the boy open his mouth to gasp. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the man explored his mouth, messing with his own tongue. He felt the rag begin to go higher, making him cover himself and try to shut his legs. The man smiled at him playfully and spread his legs once again.

"Oh, is Sasuke a little shy?...," the man's hands trailed over the boy's member, making Sasuke toss his head back and gasp, "I've already seen you, pet... Don't be embarrassed." Hikaru moaned in the child's ear. Sasuke shook his head and tried squirming away.

"Ah!" He choked out as he felt the man begin to rub him. His hands clutched the table behind him, sweat forming on his brow. He shut his eyes as he grew harder, disgusted. He wanted to hit the man and just run, but he knew that would only lead to more pain. Sasuke arched his back as his master bit down on his right nipple, causing him to shiver.

"Is Sasuke feeling better?" The man licked the child's stomach and rubbed his bruised sides. He became faster and rougher, making the Uchiha scream in shameful pleasure. He wasn't used to this. His young mind had no idea what was happening, and he jerked as he peeked into his master's hands. He shuddered and collapsed into Hikaru's chest, panting and shaking. The man rubbed his back and chuckled. He wiped his hand clean with the rag and cleaned the rest of the boy's body off. Sasuke slowly collected himself and blushed deeply, wondering what in the world had just happened.

"What does my pet have to say to me?" Hikaru lifted the boy's chin up, smiling at him expectingly. Sasuke took a second to figure out what to say.

"Thank you, M-Master?" He stuttered, being placed back onto the floor. He slid to his knees, feeling how shaky his legs were now.

"Now then, I have someone you might like to meet," Hikaru walked into the living room for a moment, "I hope you two can get along." Sasuke rubbed his shoulder as he saw a small, blond boy guided in. He had his arms crossed with a sneer on his face. Hikaru shoved him towards Sasuke with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Stop pushing me, ya' bastard!" The new child ordered and stamped his left foot. The Uchiha flinched and looked at his owner worriedly.

"Naruto, what did I tell you.." The boy, Naruto, flinched as Hikaru choked him. Sasuke gasped and shivered, watching in horror as the boy kicked and fought uselessly. The Uchiha shook his head and rose to his feet.

"No! Stop it! Please..." He begged the man, who dropped the blond and glared at him.

"You _hush_, pet. Or do you want another punishment?" Hikaru laughed as the child took a step back. Naruto whimpered as the older man stepped over him and began walking upstairs.

"I'm going to go get ready to go out. If you two break something..." The two children nodded quickly and heard the door slam shut. Sasuke let out a shaky breath and looked at Naruto sheepishly. The kid walked over to him curiously, a serious look plastered over his face. Sasuke dipped his head in a submissive way, eyeing Naruto frightendly. Then, the boy smiled and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Hi!," he said cheerfully, "What's your name?" The dark haired boy blinked in confusion. What was his name? Strange thing to ask at this point in time.

"Uh... Sasuke..." He mumbled his reply and slowly began to raise his head, only to hunch back up as Hikaru stormed down the stairs with a suit on. He walked out the front door after giving them a death glare, locking it behind him. Naruto shot daggers at the door and crossed his arms in an aggravated manner.

"Annoyin' bastard. How'd he get you here?" He asked Sasuke with large, blue eyes. The Uchiha flinched and looked down, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. The blond jumped at this and took a step forward. He felt bad for causing the other to cry.

"Hey! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset..." The child tried soothing the other, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands and cried harder. He still couldn't believe his father had done this to him. How could he have? It was his _father_! Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly. I mean, he did have a reason to be upset. Hikaru was a very cruel man. He'd found that out a year ago, when he had been adopted by him. The blond pulled Sasuke into a hug, not really knowing what else to do. He had never been a soothing person. Sasuke flinched at the arms wrapping around him, fidgeting even after realizing it was just the boy. He was obviously trying to help him out. And so they stayed like that, Naruto hunched over in attempt to fully envelop the other in his grasp, and Sasuke lifted up somehow by the hold. Strangely, it was nice. After a minute or so, Naruto pulled away with a smile crossing his features.

"It'll be alright, trust me!" The blue eyed boy encouraged the other, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips. Sasuke wiped his eyes and nodded a bit, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Thanks.." He murmured quietly, relieved to have a friend around. He had been so worried it'd be him and Hikaru _alone_. That thought by itself made him tremble a bit. Naruto shrugged at the thanks, saying it was nothing and helping the boy to his feet. They looked around for a second, feeling the awkward silence settle itself in between them.

"So, uh Sasuke was it? You wanna' watch tv with me? Or somethin'?" Naruto asked with a small flush crossing his cheeks, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sasuke nodded, surprised they could do so but happy they weren't going to be bored out of their minds. The blond perked up and tugged him into the living room, where he plopped down and clicked the television on.

"Your closer to the door, so you need to tell me when you see the bastard, alright? We aren't really allowed to do this," Naruto laughed and smirked playfully, "Got it?" Sasuke nodded his head quickly, scared to get caught. He didn't really like the fact that they were breaking the rules. Hikaru had almost drowned him before, and that was just for cleaning himself off. What in the world could he do if he found them doing this? The Uchiha ran a hand through his wet hair, once again pulling his knees to his chest.

"Why are we doing this if it isn't allowed?.. Won't he get mad?" The question made Naruto burst out into fits of giggles, giving the boy a suspicious look.

"There's nothin' else to do. Would you rather be bored out of your mind? And who cares what he does, anyways?"

"..Me?" Sasuke replied. Had this boy not been punished yet? With such an attitude that thought was almost completely impossible. The blond sighed and turned to him, finally peeling his eyes off of the screen.

"Look, I do this all the time. Take it easy. And since you're new here, I can cover for you. Alright? Stop being such a baby." The boy pestered him and returned to staring at the screen. Sasuke flinched at his words, blushing. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to break a small rule. Hikaru wouldn't find out. His black orbs rolled to stare at the front door, then looked at the television and sighed. He dropped his chin to rest on his knee caps, forgetting to look back at the door every so often. It was that the show was particularly good or anything, just that he wanted to forget what was going on. He used to have to watch the news while he ate breakfast with his family. Something he didn't like at all, but did so anyways. Well, he never _had _to, but who wouldn't? It was on, why not watch it. Sasuke guessed he was addicted to it a bit. It was something to stare at for hours on end. Sasuke soon noticed that Naruto was picky about what chanel to be on. He would change it often, flipping too fast to even see what else was on. The black haired boy had brought up this fact and Naruto had assured him that he, in fact, could see what was on. He bragged that he had good eyesight, which made Sasuke glare at him for a few minutes. Even if this boy was weird, he was happy to have him around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Lol, dumbass ending, yes. I WAS going to make a cliffhanger, but I can't over-use them. Lol, I can, but I won't. Anyways, I have no idea if seven year olds can get boners.. LOLOLOL. I am not a boy, nor do I study those things. But Sasuke did, so get over it. (:

**Reviews are adored.**

_Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Lol, excited to see how good this is going. A lot better than I thought it would.

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains graphic rape, yaoi, molestation, and pedophilia(I think that's how you spell it. Not actually USED to typing that word, lol). If that makes you uncomfortable, do not read. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't fucking own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The two boys sat in silence, eyes glued to the television. Sasuke nodded off a couple of times, seeing as to how little sleep he had gotten the night before. He wondered if he'd get any tonight, looking up at the ceiling fan quietly. Naruto seemed awake enough. Awake enough to scream at every dumb commercial that dared show itself to him, that is. He accuse them of being liars, cheaters, rip-off artists, or bastards. He randomly chose one of those, then would stand up and poke the screen angrily, as if to prod at the person speaking. Quite a thing to behold, actually. Though Sasuke really didn't mind the blond's loud behavior, he still jumped whenever he opened his mouth to yell. He stayed quiet for te first hour or so, content with keeping to himself. Naruto talked enough for the both of them. He had crawled onto the couch after a while and encouraged him to join him. The couch only made staying awake harder, and soon Sasuke was asleep on his side, knees and arms pulled up against his chest. His head rested near the other's thigh. Naruto asked him how old he was, and when he didn't receive a reply he turned to glare. The child blinked at the boy.<p>

"Sasuke? You're asleep?"

"Not anymore, thanks to you..." The Uchiha groaned and curled up more. The blond smiled at his words and lie down so the top of his head brushed against Sasuke's. The dark haired boy opened one eye to look up, confused. The blond smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm really happy you're here, Sasuke." He exclaimed seriously, making the child smile in return. They both drifted off, tv still running.

* * *

><p>A loud bang woke the boys, making them shoot up and look around with confused eyes. Naruto flinched as he saw Hikaru in the kitchen, peering into the room where him and Sasuke sat. The man's blue eyes rolled to the television, which was still on. Sasuke slid off the couch to crouch on the floor fearfully. Hikaru grimaced and walked in, patting Sasuke's head and snickering as the child begged softly for forgiveness. Naruto's ankle was grabbed and the blond was dragged onto the carpet.<p>

"Naruto, you know better," he turned to Sasuke, "As for you, my pet-"

"It's not his fault. I told him to do it." The blue eyed boy grumbled angrily, giving Hikaru a bored look. The Uchiha next to him cocked an eyebrow. He was protecting him? His owner sighed and backhanded the blond. Naruto squealed painfully, tears leaking from his eyes. His friend tensed and looked up at his owner with innocent eyes. Hikaru smiled at him and grabbed his chin roughly.

"Such a sweet, adorable boy." He said huskily, licking Sasuke's cheak sensually. The boy let out a soft cry and tried pulling away, blushing crazily. Naruto lifted himself up from the floor and gently rubbed his face. He shivered as Hikaru gave him a death glare. He let go of the boy's chin and plopped himself down on the couch.

"Get up here, boys." He snarled and the two climbed up and sat next to him, both on either side. Hikaru pulled Naruto into his lap, making the boy growl and struggle slightly. Sasuke watched in horror, knowing what was coming up. He turned to look at the television, which had been changed to the news. The blond child let out a growl, feeling his owner's large hands run through his golden hair.

"Do I need to teach you your place again, pet? You were becoming so obedient." Hikaru moaned and chuckled, one hand rubbing the boy's stomach. Naruto shivered and closed his eyes tightly. The boy nex to them shook with restraint. He wanted to tackle Hikaru. It was sickening, and he covered his stomach as more noises escaped the two. Suddenly, Naruto screeched loudly, feeling Hikaru enter him suddenly. Tears exploded from his eyes and trailed down his face. Sasuke flinched and leaned away, crying as well. His friend arched and cried again, hips being grabbed and body being forced to move. His fingernails dug into the older male's thighs, pain evident in his face. Blood stained the couch between his legs.

"_**Ah!**_" He screamed as he was lifted up and pulled back down onto the man, who groaned deeply and gave a feral smile. Sasuke covered his ears and hunched over, not knowing what to do. He could try and save Naruto, but that would make him get in trouble as well. Something he did _not _want. The man gave a few more thrusts, then shoved Naruto back onto the couch. He turned to Sasuke, who was still hiding his face.

"You, boy," he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's black hair and pulled him up, "Suck me off, and if you dare bite me I'll fuck you senseless." He chuckled. Sasuke nodded quickly, but didn't quite understand what the man wanted. He wasn't experienced in these things yet. He gulped loudly and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Hikaru yanked his face down next to his enlarged member.

"You _suck it_, boy. _Now_!" He yelled. The child trembled and took the man into his mouth cautiously, almost gagging at all the blood covering it. He pulled back after a second, gasping for air. He only got a few breaths in before Hikaru forced him back, shoving more down the child's throat and making Sasuke gag. Naruto lifted his head weakly, sobbing from the pain. The man grunted and leaned his head back, hips bucking and forcing more past the Uchiha's lips. The child's jaw ached with the stress being put on it. His eyes opened wide as Hikaru came, draining down his throat and making him want to vomit. The man forced his head up again and quickly covered his mouth and nose.

"Swallow it, pet. All of it." He ordered breathlessly. It took a few moments, but the boy finally forced it down. Sasuke was allowed to breathe again, and he coughed loudly. He was kissed and pulled onto the man's left thigh.

"Such a good boy." His owner laughed and forced the child's head to rest against his chest. Sasuke cried shamefully, then looked towards Naruto. The boy had fallen unconscious, body limp and lifeless. He wanted badly to smack his owner across the face. This man was _terrible_. He feared what else Hikaru had in store for the two.

* * *

><p>Hikaru carried the two boys upstairs and into the bathroom. Naruto had woken up about thirty minutes ago, still in unimaginable pain. They sat in the bathtub quietly, shaking nervously as water began to fill around them. Sasuke, as usual, hugged his legs and hid his face behind his knees. He missed his mother and brother badly. He shivered as a cup of water poured over his frame. It was still cold, not quite warm yet. Naruto sat in silence, excluding his sobs, for the most part of the bath. Hikaru was very thorough with them, and Sasuke had tried twisting out of his grasp numerus times. His owner had smacked him harshly each time. Once they had finished and were clean, Hikaru dried them off roughly and ordered them to get on the bed and wait for him. Of course, the obeyed him promptly. The man stumbled back downstairs as a knock sounded on the door. Naruto leaned against the headboard with swollen, red eyes.<p>

"Sasuke..," he whispered and made the boy turn to him, "I'm sorry that bastard got you here... I'm sorry you have to go through this." The blond broke down and held his head in his hands, small whimpers slipping past his bruised lips. Sasuke sighed and relaxed his shoulders, pitty washing over him.

"It's not like it's your fault I'm here... You don't have to apologize." He murmured, anger flaring inside him at his father. Soon, that anger turned to hurt, and he also began to cry. Naruto quickly collected himself, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"A-Are you an orphan too?" The child asked innocently, but it seemed to make the other more upset. He shook his head slowly.

"My father sold m-me. Tha-at's what H-Hikaru says, at least..." He stuttered out, turning his head towards the blond, but not raising his gaze to look at him. Naruto flinched at his words. His father? His own fucking _father_ sold him?

"Sasuke.. I'm so sorry." He apologized again, bringing the black haired boy into another firm hug. This time, the child accepted it needily, returning the embrace and wrapping his arms around Naruto's tan, thin waist. He wanted to wake up. He wanted this to be a horrible nightmare, or a genjutsu of some sort. The two children jumped as a shout sounded from the kitchen, followed by a few scuffling noises and the front door slamming shut. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer in a protective manner. They waited for a minute, but no more noise came from downstairs. Sasuke peeked out from Naruto's chest, preparing to see an angry Hikaru stomping upstairs and towards them. But he did not come. Naruto leaned away finally, crying out as he moved his legs. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain, getting off the bed and slowly limping towards the door. Sasuke scampered after him. He hurt too, but he'd grown used to it as the day passed. He caught the blond as he fumbled for his footing. He whimpered and began to cry once more.

"You shouldn't move. It's gonna' hurt for a while..," Sasuke advised, wanting to help but not knowing how, "I'll go downstairs and see what's going on. You should stay still." The Uchiha offered and began creeping down to the lower level of the house. Naruto prayed Hikaru wouldn't hurt his friend.

Sasuke looked around the front hallway, seeing that it was empty and sneaking towards the kitchen door. He flinched as he saw Hikaru at the table, quickly jumping out of sight and behind the wall. Luckily the man hadn't spotted him, so he peeked around the corner once again. Indeed, the man was at the table, but he was leaned forward to the point that his face was down on the table's surface. His brown hair covered his expression and his body was limp. Sasuke hurriedly ran to the other side of the hallway, looking in at a different angle. The man still did not move. The boy gulped and puffed out his chest, slowly making his way towards his owner.

"M-Master.. W-We were wonde-ering if you were c-coming up.." He stuttered quietly, covering his face as he thought he saw the man's arm move a little. The hit did not come, though, and he dropped his stance. Hikaru still had not moved an inch. Sasuke tensed as something started dripping onto the kitchen floor.

_'Blood?' _The boy wondered, gently poking his owners side and scurrying away afterwards. No reaction. This was starting to confuse him. The boy shook the man again, this time more forcefully. Hikaru's form tipped and he fell to the floor, blood pooling under his head. Sasuke gasped in shock and froze. A kunai was stabbed between the man's eyes, red liquid oozing down into his wide, dull eyes. The child trembled madly and took a few steps back. His stomach churned and he lost whatever was in his stomach, which wasn't much at all. He turned and ran back upstairs, tripping on his way up and hitting his shin painfully. The boy slammed the door shut behind him, falling to his knees and fisting his hands into his hair. Naruto flinched and crawled towards him worriedly.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" The boy asked nervously and tried looking his friend in the eyes. Sasuke shook his head no, sobbing starting up again. He had never seen death before, not like this at least. Sure, there was murder reports on the news all the time, but none of the horrific scenes compared to what he had just witnessed downstairs. He felt like barfing again, but his stomach was empty. Naruto watched him, anger growing at Hikaru.

"What did he do, Sasuke! Calm down." He pleaded quietly and held Sasuke against his chest once again. The Uchiha was really shaken up. Whatever had happened it certianly was not good.

"H-He's dead, Naruto! I-I-I don't know what could have h-happened-" The boy's voice cracked and he balled into the other's welcoming embrace. Naruto went cold, processing the information. The man he'd been living with for months was gone.

_"Hikaru.. is dead?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Lol, sorry for the crappy chapters so far. Usually smut fics have odd plots, but this one isn't too strange, once I get past the beginning chapters that is. They'll get better. HAHA, now you all see just how much of a pervert I am. LOLOLOL. Yea, pretty freaky. Anyways, I'm watching the office and brainstorming the next few chapers of Pitch Black for you guys. Lol, Micheal just said, "If you're not in that conference room in ten seconds, I am going to kill you!" LOL Haha, such a funny man.

**Reviews are loved and wanted.**

_Nat_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Stiiiiill pushing through this story. (: I'm happy you are enjoyin' it! **School is making updating slower! Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat still for a while, the world around him coming to a screaching hault. Sasuke's sobs and strangled gasps grew faint to his ears, as if he was going underwater. His owner, the man that had adopted him years ago, was dead. Downstairs on the floor, probably. What had happened? It was so quick. He didn't have time to find a proper reaction to his friend's news. All he could do was sit, tremble, and stare forward with a shocked expression of relief.<p>

_'He's gone... Hikaru is gone...'_ The blond held Sasuke close to him, feeling the boy tremble and ball uncontrollably. He shook so hard that he made Naruto start to move. He sucked in quick breaths, pulling his hair painfully. He was still in shock. All of that blood. Hikaru's eyes just _staring_ at him. He gagged painfully, spitting up on the hard, wooden floor. Naruto rubbed his back, seeing the boy grow pale.

"N-Naruto... I-I-It was horri-ibile... I... I'm going to-o be sick.." The Uchiha whimpered and clung to his friend desperately. He felt another wave of nausea, choking up more saliva and feeling acid burn his throat. Naruto nodded quietly. He almost didn't believe the boy. He wouldn't be this sick for nothing, though. Sasuke grew quiet, and Naruto looked down to see the boy passed out against his chest. The blond shook him a little, worried for his health.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you sleeping?" The Uchiha moaned, but didn't move. Naruto held him quietly, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes snapped open, hearing voices downstairs. He found that he was on his side, Sasuke cuddled next to him. The blond sat up quickly as he heard more noises, quickly shaking his friend.<p>

"Sasuke! Please, get up." Naruto said in a hushed voice. Sasuke groaned and moved a little. His eyes cracked open slowly, and he felt himself being pulled into the closet.

"N-Naruto?"

"Shh! Quiet!" A small, tanned hand slapped over his mouth. The door to Hikaru's room was kicked down, making the two boys jump and tremble.

"Where are his boys? They couldn't have run off already..."

"You're really gonna' take the kids? He was supposed to give us money, not sex slaves."

"They're worth money. We'll sell 'em for the money that bastard downstairs didn't give us. Alright? Stop talking and look around..." The boys scooted to the back of the closet, trying their best to hide. Naruto whimpered as his lower back stung, biting his tongue to keep quiet. The door was thrown open and they froze. Sasuke watched the man's feet walk in and stop in front of him, making him pull his legs in tightly. Naruto gulped silently, feeling himself grow hot and he squeezed his eyes shut. The clothes were moved around roughly.

"Aha! There you are." Sasuke was pulled out by his throat, held up in front of the man. Naruto gasped and hit the man helplessly, being grabbed as well.

"Little brats. Hey Aoi, I got them, let's go." The two were thrown out of the closet, tumbling across the floor. They looked up at another man, who was laughing over them.

"They are pretty cute. I personally like the little blond." He snickered and leaned down to grab Naruto's chin, looking over the boy with a smug smile. The child ripped the hand off, growling and stepping back to Sasuke. The Uchiha clutched his friend fearfully. The man grimaced and stood back up, giving the blond a dirty look.

"The little guy has attitude. You see him slap me?" Aoi laughed and looked at the other adult, who nodded and chuckled. Naruto glared at both of them, wanting to run but knowing he wouldn't get far. He leaned down to whisper his Sasuke's ear as the men chatted and searched the room.

"Sasuke, when I say so, run. The door downstairs is open, and those two aren't paying attention...," the blue eyed boy waited a few seconds, "...Now!... Go!" Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but his friend shoved him off and tackled Aoi's leg. He started punching, getting their attention. Sasuke stumbled a little and ran out of the room. The brown haired man looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, Aoi, the other just ran off. Go get him." The man nodded, smacking Naruto off and trotting downstairs. Sasuke crawled over the front door, which was in shambles in the doorway, getting outside and seeing three more adults and freezing in place. He took a few steps back, gasping as he was picked up roughly and held by Aoi's hip.

"Stupid kid, you really thought you'd get away?" He laughed and walked back inside as the child cried and pounded his arm.

"Let me go! Put me down!" The Uchiha begged, feeling the arm around his waist tighten considerably. He gasped and stopped fighting, being tossed to the floor next to Naruto again. Sasuke rubbed his gut tenderly, looking up at the man and shaking.

"Get your clothes on, brat." The black eyed boy flinched, looking to see his clothes bunched up in front of the bed. He scampered over to them and quickly got them on, relieved to finally be covered up. Naruto sat quietly next to the other man, head down. He had a pair or black shorts on, but they were baggy on him. Sasuke started making his way towards him, crouching in front of him worriedly.

"Naruto?..." He whispered quietly, hearing Aoi laugh at him.

"Look at them, they're so cute together! You're right, Jun, these kids will be worth a lot." He laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the boy whimper and dip his head frightendly. He watched the man with huge, watery eyes. Jun nodded and picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder. Aoi did the same with Sasuke, heading back downstairs with Jun. Sasuke struggled to look forward, head being forced back down. He shivered as the man's hands began to rub under his shirt. He let put a small cry, clutching Aoi's red shirt.

"This kids a shaky, little guy. Do you know their names?"

"This one is Naruto. No idea what that one is called." Sasuke growled.

"Just call him whatever... I don't think they remember their own names. Stupid kids."

"Shutup!" Sasuke snapped, being moved around uncomfortably. Aoi laughed, pushing him so that Sasuke hung by his ankles.

"Jun, look! He's a kitty cat." Jun chuckled as Sasuke clawed the man's back, trying to get himself back up. He gasped as he was dropped, then grabbed again.

"S-Stop it!" The child pleaded, crying once more. He felt so helpless. Aoi held him in front of him, giving him a sad look. The boy kicked a little, trying to squirm away.

"Aw, you're so cute. I'll call you Ky-"

"My name is Sasuke! Now let me go!" The boy interrupted loudly, glaring angrily at Aoi. The older male grimaced and Jun chuckled.

"I think that's the Uchiha kid that went missing. That boy, Itachi, was talking about someone named Sasuke." The child tensed at his brother's name, turning to look at Jun with large eyes. His brother _was_ looking for him. It was only a matter of time now. He felt like smiling, but whimpered instead as he was thrown onto Aoi's shoulder again. The child wondered why Naruto hadn't spoken a word. Usually he was spouting off like crazy. Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms. This kidnapping thing was beginning to get on his nerves.

* * *

><p>Naruto was thrown to the floor, followed closely by Sasuke. The blond lifted his head and flinched. Other children, of differing ages, stood around them curiously. He huddled next to his friend and glared slightly.<p>

"You kids play nice, now!" Jun ordered and slammed the wooden door behind them. One tall boy stepped up to them, crossing his arms and smirking. He looked to be about twelve. Sasuke shook as he looked them over, clutching Naruto to him.

"What's your names? Are you new to this place?" The red headed boy asked, holding a hand out to them and smiling. Naruto took it and the two were helped up, Sasuke still hugging his side.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke. We were living with a man, but he was killed. So now we are here..." Naruto trailed off, looking around curiously. It was a large room with gritty floor. Blood was smeared everywhere and some children were chained to the wall. The blond gulped. He thought Hikaru was bad. These kids looked horrible. The group around them still stared in wonder.

"Why do they have clothes?" A small girl asked, pointing at Sasuke's blue shirt. The Uchiha blushed and turned away from her, seeing she was naked. She watched him silently, then walked towards him and pulled on his shirt. The boy looked down at her, since she was a head shorter. Her green eyes were glinting and she tugged more.

"I can have it? Please?" She giggled and played with the fabric. Sasuke slowly took it off and handed it to her, trying not to look over her. The female smiled and slipped it over her head, brown, frizzy hair going every which way. She hugged him tightly around the waist, making him flush and lift his arms up defensively. Naruto was still examining the room, blue eyes taking in all of the children. There were so many. The entire room was filled to the brim. He flinched as he saw a man come in and grab another older looking boy, dragging him towards the wall and chaining him up. The boy began to cry as he was punched in the stomach. Sasuke turned as well, hearing the comotion. The little girl hid behind him, watching with huge, green orbs. The man gave a final blow, then left after saying something they could not make out. Sasuke shivered and grabbed Naruto's hand, squeezing it slightly. The blond returned the grip reassuringly, turning to give the other a serious look.

"That's the third time today." The brown haired female told them, playing with her new shirt's high collar. She chewed on it quietly. Sasuke looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that big man has come in here and hit us three times today. Do you know the big man?" The child asked, taking the fabric back into her mouth. The two boys shook their head slowly. The female gave them a surprised look, tilting her head down to show emphasis.

"The big man is our owner. He keeps us from being bad. I haven't met him yet, but Kai says he's mean. I don't want to meet him." The girl rambled, making Naruto rub his head. So this was another company. They were still captives. He let a heavy sigh escape him, making Sasuke turn and eye him worriedly.

"How do you meet the big man? Do you have to do something?" The Uchiha asked, crossing his arms as he shivered. The girl shrugged and turned around, staring at another girl across the room. The female waved oddly, and the boys noticed she had bruises all over her.

"My name Rin." She blurted randomly, giving them a crooked smile and licking her front teeth. Sasuke blinked and watched her while his friend smiled back. The next second Rin trotted off towards the other female, Sasuke's shirt secured between her teeth. The two males gave each other a silent look, then jumped as the door flew open. Two men stepped up to them and grabbed their arms, dragging them out of the room and down the hallway. Sasuke felt his heart skip a few beats. Were one of these men _the _man? Where were they going? Naruto was silent, wondering the same things. The two men turned to each other, one speaking in a foreign language. The other nodded to him with a smug smile, throwing Naruto into one room. Sasuke struggled to follow him, but was instead brought farther down the corridor. Naruto flinched as the door slammed shut and he lost sight of his friend. He turned forward, seeing a fireplace and a couch. The rug beneath him was soft, and his fingers began to run through its' fabric unconsciously. Minutes past, and he wondered what was happening. The blond stood and began to examine his new surroundings further.

The couch was very comfy, he soon found out, and he plopped himself down on it comfortably. Naruto soon closed his eyes, drifting off half way. Sleep was beginning to overcome his senses when he heard deep footsteps on the rug before him. He opened his eyes quickly, seeing yet another man. He had deep, brown eyes and curly black hair. The child stared up at him for what felt like an eternity. Fear was beginning to grow in his stomach, and he trembled slightly. The man walked over to the fireplace and pulled out something, pulling the blond off the couch and smashing his face into the carpet. He struggled and tried lifting himself up, feeling a foot keep his head down. The next second, searing pain made its' way into his back, forcing a scream to erupt from his throat. The hot iron burnt into his back, marking him. The man didn't flinch, nor ease up on his skull. He waited paitently, then finally peeled the metal piece off of the boy's tan skin. Naruto sobbed, hand trailing to his back to feel the mark tenderly. The boy whimpered as he touched it, pulling away. The next moment a hand came down on the back of his neck, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes, it's short. BUT I did update for you! Lololol, oh dears what is going to happen! D: I'll update as soon as I can after I get another chapter of Revelations up!

**Reviews are loved and wanted!**

_Nat_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Okay! Sorry for the delay! I want to thank my two reviewers for giving me some ideas x3 THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! Oh, and some things in this chapter were inspired by Tosh.0's web redemption for the guy who was all flippin' out about rapists.

_"Hey there big boy! No means yes~ Empty your DNA right here! *spanks behind*" -Daniel Tosh_

LOLOLOLOL. Yea, he's pretty amazing.

**WARNING: This chapter contains yaoi/boyXboy/molestation! If that makes you uncomfortable, do not read.(This time it's graphic.)**

I don't own Naruto. (:

* * *

><p>It was happening again. He was helpless, looking up at Orochimaru with terrified eyes. Sasuke took shallow breaths, eyes wide and scared. The man was above him, a feral smile on his lips. A hand grasped his chin and forced him to look up. It hurt. It hurt terribly. The grip was tight enough to bruise the bone, and it made the child cry harder.<p>

"Cry for me, Sasuke. You're so adorable when your face is covered in tears." Sasuke made out the older man's hand in the darkness, rubbing his stomach with lust. The child was flipped and pressed against the mattress, chest heaving as he tried desperately to fill is crushed lungs. His back was massaged, touches blazing and making him sweat even heavier. The Uchiha couldn't contain the gasp that escaped his throat as a tongue swept up his backbone.

"Sto-op! Please stop, O-Oro-sama!" He squirmed, but a hand grasped the back of his neck and forced him immobile. The older ninja knew his boy wanted this, and he was going to give it to him no matter how much he struggled.

"Oh, you know I love it when you beg, my sweet child." The man hissed in his ear, biting it playfully and forcing another shocked squeak from Sasuke. He quivered as the hands traveled down his back, rubbing his inner thighs and making him squint his eyes shut.

"Does Sasuke like? Does Sasuke want to moan for his owner?" The deep voice hummed, hands finally grabbing the child's smaller member. The boy shouted in surprise, hands clutching the sheets below. He swallowed hard, trying his best to keep quiet. His owner grinned and started rubbing, experienced hands running all over his groin.

"Ah! Ngh-" The boy moaned, shivering starting up. This pleased the man above, face moving down to lick the Uchiha's neck. The boy's stomach grew tight and warm. He blushed, eyesight blurring. He lifted up slightly, gritting his teeth and trying to hold himself.

"Aw, is Sasuke-kun gonna' cum for me? You're allowed, child. Scream my name..." Orochimaru laughed, fingers gripping the boy tighter.

"Ugh! O-O-Orochimaru! Gah-" The boy squealed and came into the older man's hand, trembling weakly, then collapsing onto the mattress. The man chuckled and turned the boy back over, a loud slap resounding around the room. Sasuke sobbed, holding his face gently.

"Not loud enough, my boy. We'll just have to try harder.." The boy choked out as he felt the hands under his legs, throwing them up near his ears. The child screamed fearfully, hands trying to push them back down. Orochimaru snarled and bit his nipple, causing Sasuke to toss his head back and sob. His chin was grabbed, morphing his lean face into a less desirable figure.

"You hush, child. You're going to enjoy this, and if I start to think otherwise..." He trailed off as the boy nodded quickly, face becoming even more red. The man chuckled and licked the Uchiha's stomach, biting sometimes and leaving small, red marks. Sasuke panted, staring sadly up at the roof. The next second, he screeched loudly and arched his back in pain. His body was being ripped apart, it seemed. The man forced his entire length in, shuddering at the immense pleasure of the child's tight entrance. No matter how many times he violated this boy, he never seemed to loosen up. He waited a moment, taking in the pained, sharp gasps escaping the ninja below. He smiled and gripped the boy's hips, starting to thrust faster, ripping the child apart agonizingly. Sasuke screeched and twisted uselessly, body rocking with the forceful thrusts. He inhaled shakily as a sickening pleasure filled him. The man smiled as the child moaned and trembled, squealing as the hard organ hit his sweet spot once again.

"Aw, Sasuke likes it when I fuck him hard? Tell me. Tell me how much you love it!" The man snickered and started pounded the boy's spot, making the child arch and let out breathless grunts after each hit.

"Ah!.. Ah!... Ahh!" He screamed shamefully, tears leaking out of his closed eyes. Orochimaru continued, hands gripping him everywhere to keep his smaller body still. Sasuke cried out as he was flipped over, hips dragged upwards and into the air. He shivered as the older male leaned down next to his ear, placing his larger hands over his own. Once again he began pounding away, trying to find Sasuke's prostate.

"O-O-Oro-sama! A-Ah! Sto-op!" The boy cried out as his bundle of nerves was stimulated and he let his mouth hang open, spit trailing down his chin. The man above him narrowed his eyes, slapping the child's ass and nailing him harder. The boy jerked back to meet his owner, body betraying him and desperately seeking the man's pleasurable hits. The pain was still there, but he grew numb to it. Sasuke was hit once again, hips squeezed painfully.

"I said tell me!"

"I-I love it so-o much..." The child whined, but the grip did not loosen in the slightest.

"You can beg better than that, bitch. Show me you mean it!" The man snarled and slapped his hip punishingly. The Uchiha squeaked weakly and blushed deeper. He gulped down a few screams that began to form in his chest, being slapped after a few moments.

"Sasuke... This is your last warning." His owner hissed darkly, bucking his hips slower and making sure he was ripping the boy even further.

"I-I love it when y-you fuck me hard, Orochim-maru!" Sasuke cried out as loud as he could, making sure to add a few moans in. He new his owner liked that. The older male smiled knowingly, rubbing the boy's hip soothingly.

"That's a good boy. You know I love it when you plead for more." Orochimaru moaned sensually against the child's back, letting his lips brush the perfect, pale skin of his property. Sasuke gasped again as it continued, being forced onto his back once again. The child let out soft whimpers, cock hardening painfully. His owner noticed and leaned forward to lick his boy's ear lobe.

"Pleasure yourself for me, child. Cum on yourself and squeal like you always do. You scream so beautifully." Sasuke shivered noticeably, feeling disgusted by his owner's order. His hand slowly traveled down to his member and he shakily wrapped his hand around it. Sasuke arched off the mattress, overwhelmed at the new sensation. His owner grinned and chuckled as the child began to pump himself, eyes watering as the man once again nailed his sweet spot. The boy felt his stomach tighten again and his rubbing became erratic, getting close to release. He flinched as the man above took over, allowing him to clutch the sheets below him.

"A-AHH!" He squealed as he came onto his stomach and into the older ninja's hands, blacking out a few seconds due to the spike of pleasure coursing through his small frame. He awakened a minute later to find himself still under his owner, blood and semen coating his backside. He whimpered as the man grew faster, body still sensitive from his orgasm.

"Uh! P-Please, please st-to-"

"You think I'm going to stop just because you're done? When has that ever happened?" The older male laughed and once again began to grope the boy's tender body.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lie on the warm mattress, cum covering most of his lower body and back. Orochimaru hugged him against his chest, long, black hair tickling the child's bruised skin. He shivered as another wave of pain erupted from his tail bone. A small, shaky moan slipped past his lips, and he worried that he would wake his owner up. Orochimaru simply shifted around slightly, letting out a cold breath in Sasuke's ear.<p>

"Sleep, Sasuke-kun. You need to rest."

"Ye-es, Oro-sa-ama.." The child squeaked quietly, pulling his knees up to press against his chest. He wondered how Naruto was doing. He hadn't seen his best friend for a few days and it was beginning to weigh on his mind. He closed his eyes after a while, allowing his mind to wander.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke had been dumped back into the large room, followed closely by Naruto. The blond was balling his eyes out, he remembered, and had a huge burn mark on his left shoulder blade. It was a circle with an 'X' plastered within it. Sasuke would have gotten one if not for a strange, pale ninja interfering before the metal had become hot enough. He had walked in, being escorted by the man from before. Sasuke remembered his position, on his stomach with tears streaming down his face. He was terrified of the horrific thought of being burned with metal. Of course, what child wouldn't? The tall man had wanted him, along with Naruto, and offered the man keeping him on the floor a large amount of cash. Sasuke had immediately been taken back to the room, where Naruto and he waited for a while. After that, the man had taken them back out of the strange building and to his home. Of course, that was before the boys had found out that he too only had one thing in mind for them.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes after remembering this, taking in a shaky breath. That had been six years ago, back when he still expected Itachi to find him. That hope had passed, along with many other things, over the years. His owner squeezed his waist slightly, ordering him to sleep once again. The Uchiha shut his eyes quickly, willing himself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi wrestled with his sheets, covered in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. The man's eyelids snapped open and he stared up at his roof with dilated eyes. He breathed heavily for a minute or two and then began to collect himself mentally. The Uchiha sat up and wiped his forehead. Even after so many years and so many failures, he was still bent on finding his baby brother. His father had aided him in the beginning, but slowly pulled out as the time swept by. Now a days, Itachi was working on his own. He tracked down information by himself, searched houses and buildings alone, and reported criminals he had uncovered to the Hokage as a one-man team. The man sighed and held his head in his hands. Last month he had gotten word of a huge slave company housed in a nearby town. The man planned to investigate tomorrow, and see what clues he could find. He'd already alerted the Hokage of them, and an Anbu team would be over running the place by three o'clock on Sunday. That gave him two days time to get all the information he could out of the association, and he was <em>not <em>going to mess up this time. Itachi remembered that last few 'missions' he'd underwent. The man had lost his temper and beaten his targets to a bloody pulp. Though it had felt good to punish his brother's tormentors, the suspects wouldn't be able to answer any questions due to their serious conditions. The Hokage had also warned him not to kill anyone, which was likely to happen sooner or later. He was beginning to grow terribly violent and standoffish. He was never a very outspoken man to begin with, but with the way he'd almost locked himself in his apartment for a few weeks had gotten his father nervous, along with himself. Finding his brother was 'consuming' him, so Fugaku had explained to him worriedly after finally getting him to leave his room. Itachi didn't care. He _was _going to find Sasuke, even if it killed him.

The Uchiha slid out from under his dark, blue covers, setting his feet onto the cold, wooden floor. He stood up and scratched his side tiredly. He knew he was beginning to become an insomniac, almost. Itachi left his bedroom and entered his small living room, taking a moment to flick the lights on. His black eyes rolled to eye his window for a split second, noticing it was still dark outside. He supposed it was around two and rubbed his eyes roughly. He needed to get more sleep or he wouldn't be able to focus later on. The man ran a hand through his long, ebony hair and plopped himself down on the couch. His sleep was always riddled with disturbing images of his brother, each growing worse throughout the night. Sometimes they seemed so real that he would wake up with tears in his eyes, thinking Sasuke had already died before he could get to him. It exasperated and scared him at the same time, a confusing combination for Itachi. He was never frightened, nor irked, by many things if not by none. The Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back and relaxing his tense muscles. They refused the reaction hastily and made Itachi grimace and growl deep in his throat. The man leaned forward, deciding he'd watch some television instead of trying to fight his own resistant body.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke slowly, eyes cracking open and promptly squeezing shut as his pupils absorbed the light filtering into Orochimaru's room. He raised a pale arm to cover them, grunting and rolling over. He waited to hear the older man's voice, waited to hear him ask him how he slept, as he always did. His owner never did. No noise reached his ears other than the soft dripping of water emitting from the bathroom. The Uchiha opened his eyes once again, blinking rappidly to clear them of their usual morning haze. A mess of blond locks met his now clear vision, and Sasuke rlifted his upper half off the bed to examine further.<p>

"Naruto?" The boy asked quietly, looking over his tan friend. It was, in fact, Naruto. The blond was on his stomach, head turned so that he faced Sasuke's direction. His soft lips were barely parted, and soft, hushed snoring slipped out between them. The black haired boy smiled in relief. He had been so worried that the other was hurt. Hell, he'd stayed up against his owner's orders just to think about the blond. That was saying something. The thirteen year old reached out again and shook Naruto.

"Naruto? Hey, Naruto. Wake up." He mumbled softly, grinning as the boy's blue eyes opened and stared forward in a daze. Sasuke leaned back and stretched his arms, searching the room for signs of Orochimaru. The man seemed to have left a while ago, seeing that his favorite katana was not around. The Uchiha returned to looking over his friend, hearing Naruto snort and shuffle a bit.

"Sasuke? You're finally up!" He said groggily, giving the pale boy a lopsided smile while scratching his scalp uncaringly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and frowned. _He _was finally up? No. It was certainly the other way around. He never slept later than his bond companion. It was just a rule of nature.

"Actually, Naruto, I woke you up.."

"No, no, no. I was up a few hours ago, after Orochimaru allowed me to come see you. You were sleeping then. I guess I kinda' dozed off while I waited for you to get your lazy ass up and out of bed." Naruto snickered and eyed Sasuke teasingly. The boy rolled his eyes, but thought over the blond's words. Orochimaru had allowed Naruto to see him? That was a rare gift. What had he done to deserve it? Sasuke ran the past few days over in his mind, shivering as he remembered the night before. His stomach almost churned at the memories. He presumed that his owner had gone a lot longer than usual after he'd inevitably passed out, and this was some sort of 'apology' to Sasuke. Whatever it was, he was just content to see his tan friend once more. The blond gave him a quick hug, then rolled over to grab a glass of water. He grumbled as he noticed it had come to room temperature, gulping it down anyways.

"So," he began, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, "What's been up with you? The usual?" Sasuke tensed at the question and rubbed his right hip silently. An enormous bruise resided there, Naruto noted. The blond narrowed his eyes and looked down at the white covers. He flinched, noticing something on the mattress under him. The boy lifted the covers up and grimaced noticeably. Blood stained the sheets between the two, and he mentally slapped himself for missing them before.

"I.. I'm sorry, Sasuke." He murmured quietly, dropping the sheets down and curling his legs closer to him. He didn't want to touch the red splotches. Sasuke shrugged, wincing as the pain began to register in his head. Sadly, his muscles was responding to his recent stretching, punishing him for moving them after such torture.

"It's fine... I'm used to it, I guess." He replied with a small smile, recieving a growl from the blond. Naruto placed a hand on his pale, tender shoulder, making sure to not press down too hard.

"No. It's _not _fine. How could you grow used to this? That bastard hurts you! He hurts you _every_ fucking night! If I were you, I'd suffocate him in his sleep. I'm surprised you haven't done that yet...," he exclaimed furiously, making Sasuke stare at him with confused eyes, "Promise me you won't let him hurt you like this again... I can't stand seeing you hurt." Naruto continued, eyes falling to the bruises marring his friend's smooth hips. Sasuke covered them from sight, dipping his head and allowing his bangs to cover his expression. They sat there for a while, both thinking over what Naruto had just said.

"Naruto.. I-I can't do anything about it. I wish I could. _Damn _do I wish I could, but I can't. He's stronger than both of us combined. The only thing we can do is wait-"

"Wait for what! Wait for one of us to die? That's the only thing coming at this point!" Naruto roared, tears burning his eyes. Sasuke stopped talking, feeling the familiar hollow feeling in his chest. The feeling you get when you know you're helpless in a terrible situation. The feeling you get when your completely and utterly defenseless. The Uchiha remembered how he'd heard that Itachi was searching for him, and a small spark lit up in his head. His brother had never let him down before, why would he in this situation? Though, it _had _been six years. That thought really seemed to be impossible now. It really seemed as though no one was ever going to come. He sighed deeply and hugged Naruto against him, pleading for a comforting touch, and he recieved it without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Haha, well there ya' go. I know, pretty damn boring. THOUGH I ADORED MY SEX SCENE. Oh yes, I oh so adore it. It is the FIRST time for me to do a graphic scene, and I do hope you enjoyed it! **I'm still interested in hearing some of your opinions! Though I now am back on track once again!**

**Reviews are ADORED!**

_Nat_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Haha! Yaay my story is growing popular! Anyways, here ya' go. Another sexy chapter. ;D

**WARNING: **This chapter contains yaoi/boyXboy/molestation. If that make's you uncomfortable, then why the hell are you reading this! I mean really dude.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto lifted his head up quickly, jerking as the screams continued. It was his friend, Sasuke, being taken control of once again. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands as he always did. The chains encircling his wrists and ankles wouldn't allow him to help the boy anyways. Another cry of twisted pain reached his ears, and the blond felt his stomach flip. Orochimaru simply appalled him. How could he do this every<em> fucking<em> night? And to Sasuke,_ his_ Sasuke. Naruto paused, blinking at the thought that had just passed through his head. His Sasuke? He was dominating his best friend in his mind? No. He would not become like that bastard snake, Orochimaru. Although, he had began to have feelings for the pale boy. He had known Sasuke for years, and seen him in every way, shape, and form. It usually didn't fluster him at all. Actually, he used to become disgusted. Now, his mind brought dirty things before him and offered them to him in small, tempting ways. Another loud squeal echoed around the cell, followed by a few curses. Naruto presumed the sannin was going all out again, and his perverse mind started forming images. Himself on top of Sasuke, ripping those_ delicious_ moans and screams out of the Uchiha. The blond shuddered. No! No, he couldn't think about that. He morphed the image into a less desirable one, consisting of that damn snake tearing his friend's vulnerable entrance with his lust. Naruto growled as he heard the loudest cry, knowing Sasuke had just unwillingly peaked, and grew even more furious for knowing it. He had to stop this. Somehow. Someway. He was going to get Sasuke away from that bastard of a ninja, even if he risked his life.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cried out and clutched the bloodied sheets. The hands were all over him, grasping him roughly and forcing him to rock back into the man's rhythm. Sasuke sobbed loudly, fresh bruises forming on his thighs as Orochimaru held onto them tightly.<p>

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. You look so adorable when I'm fucking you... Almost as if you were made solely for that purpose." The sannin groaned in his ear, panting heavily. The child grimaced and whimpered, nostrils filling up with the musky scent of his owner's breath. It was an old and hollow smell. Almost like something you'd think to find in a desolate, abandoned house. He liked to think of his owner like that; empty and desolate. No soul. Another painful thrust, and a loud, shocked gasp ripped from his throat. Orochimaru grinned and pushed the child onto his side, lifting the boy's left leg over his shoulder. The Uchiha bit his tongue. Tonight, this wasn't even _slightly_ pleasurable. The man wasn't even trying to make it that way. Of course, he wasn't dumb. He knew this man only wanted him for sex, and sex alone. He didn't give a fuck if Sasuke enjoyed it. The boy's chest tightened and another sob erupted past his bruised lips. The older ninja chuckled, one hand running up the child's side. Sasuke didn't make a noise, lying in silent shame. Thankfully he was still stretched from the night before, and this event was not hurting him as much as it usually did.

"Sasuke-kun... Squeal. Scream like you always do when I claim you." The sannin whispered into his shoulder, tongue slipping out and swaying before the boy's face. Sasuke began to tremble. He hated his owner's tongue. Not only because it was, in fact, a _tongue_, but also because he knew where that muscle had been. He whimpered shakily as the man pulled out and forced him onto his back, the snake's favorite position. The child blushed, figuring out what the man was planning. He hated it, but he couldn't really do anything about it. Naruto's words entered his mind, and the urge to fight back became tempting. He had been practicing with his sharingan in his free time, still amazed that he had uncovered it at such an early age. The only good thing Hikaru had done for him. Sasuke tensed as he felt the tongue slide into him, coating his insides with the man's saliva. He moaned shamefully. Sadly, this was getting him worked up. Orochimaru laughed at his boy's reaction, searching for that certain spot. The Uchiha let his mouth open when he did, squeaks making their way out.

* * *

><p>Naruto struggled harder as the cries grew louder. He thrashed and fought against the iron, hearing Sasuke begin to sound desperate. The blond dropped his head and breathed out a strangled sigh. He wasn't strong enough. Sasuke was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. He closed his eyes and felt the tears begin to fall. The next second, he felt something inside him lurch, and he opened his eyes to see darkness. He looked about himself. His cell. He was no longer in his cell. Where was he? What had happened? Naruto lifted his hands up. He wasn't chained up anymore. A deep laugh sent chills up his spine, making the boy look around in confusion.<p>

"_Naruto... Step forward,_" the blue eyed male blinked in wonder as the surroundings cleared, finding himself to be standing in front of a huge iron gate, "_Come closer to me._" The voice urged slowly. It sounded desperate, knowing, and somehow calm. Naruto walked towards the iron bars, looking inside. What was this? This was so confusing. A genjutsu of some sort, perhaps? The blond froze as two piercing red eyes opened in the shadows of the gate, staring right at him. The child inhaled slightly and took a few quick steps back. The creature chuckled at him, creeping closer towards him. Large, thick whiskers poked out through the cage, and Naruto shielded his face as the beast's disgusting breath washed over him in a wave.

"_Naruto..._" The creature repeated, sounding as if it was a close friend seeing him one again after many years of separation. The boy glared and stood back up, having fallen back when he saw the red eyes.

"Who are you?.. What are you?... Where am I?" He screamed, looking the beast in the eyes. It did not answer immediately, snickering a little and pressing its moist, black nose against the bars. Naruto realized it was some kind of animal. Some kind of _gigantic_ animal.

"_Don't be afraid, Naruto. Come closer. I want to smell you._" The animal cooed and laughed hoarsely, once again trying to squeeze its humongous snout through the cage. The blond hesitated, but decided that he'd be safe if it stayed on the other side of those bars. He made his way towards it, and the beast inhaled deeply.

"_Yes. Now, what is it you are confused about again, mortal?_" The creature growled, eyes blinking and growing wider than before. Naruto quivered for a second and gulped.

"Who are you?" He managed to choke out, receiving another degrading laugh in return.

"_What a pity. You have no idea who I am,_" the beast droned in his deep voice, "_I am inside you. We are inside you. That **bastard** of a Hokage has caged me here for many, many years. And now, you have come. Now I can finally be released... With the help of you, of course.._" The animal grinned, and showed its pearly white teeth. Naruto blinked and stared quietly. This was inside him? Impossible. The blond narrowed his eyes.

"I asked who the hell are you!" He repeated, wanting desperately to find out who and what this was exactly. The snout leaned away from the bars, and the beast's form melted away into the darkness.

"_I do not have a name, but you human's have given me an unofficial one. They call me Kyuubi... I am a god. A powerful, unstoppable force of the heavens, though my earthly form has taken the shape of a fox. I have lived in you since your birth, Naruto._" Kyuubi snickered, seeing the shocked expression on the blond's face. Kyuubi? God? Living within him?

"You're a god?... What are you doing inside me?" Naruto asked, walking forward and grabbing one of the bars timidly. Kyuubi's face appeared again instantly, red eye's blazing. He eyed the boy's small hand, letting his thick, purple tongue lap at it. The boy ripped away from the age and wiped his hand in disgust.

"_There will be time to discuss that later... Your raging emotions called to me... You wish for power... Power to crush those you find **unworthy** of life,_" Kyuubi spoke to him, "_I have such power... I only ask for momentary freedom. I shall destroy what you desire to erase..._" Naruto didn't answer. This did not sound god-like. These was dark, twisted words. He'd always imagined entities of the heavens to be light and soft. Kyuubi seemed heavy and sinister, radiating an aura of warped lies. The fox licked his lips and growled deep in his throat.

"_Why do you hesitate... Sasuke will not last forever. He is the one you love, is he not?_" The words struck Naruto like a hurricane, making him stamp forward and place a hand over the seal plastered to the cage bars. The darkness grew lighter around them, as if torches had been lit. The blond looked up at the beast within the cage, eyes widening. Blazing orange fur pressed against the iron, accompanied by an enormous row of razor sharp teeth. Another chuckle sounded from the fox.

"_Yes. That is the seal. All you must do is break it, and I shall unleash my righteous fury on whoever you order me to..,_" Kyuubi snickered, speech quickening with anxious excitement, "_Do it. Do it now. I assure you I will return once I have stretched._" Naruto didn't move, thinking deeply. This didn't feel right. He picked at the paper lightly, then turned around and crossed his arms. A small growl came from the cage and red bubbles formed around his feet. The blond looked down, flinched, and ran a few feet away from the popping red masses. The bubbles grew larger, molding together and taking a form. An eye snapped open and a snout formed, followed by two swaying orange ears. Naruto watched with fearful eyes, seeing the fox claw forward with a massive paw.

"**_Naruto_**_..._" Kyuubi said once again, a crafty smile crossing his black lips. The boy shuddered at the deep, throaty voice.

"Get back! You said you were trapped in there! Your nothing but a lying fox!" Naruto yelled at the animal, standing in front of the moist nose. Kyuubi was quiet.

"_I have the power you desire. Sasuke will not last much longer. My eyes have seen his death, along with yours,_" these words made Naruto pause, gulping, "_I cannot allow you to die. I must watch over you. I can only reach out of my cage in this weak form. I am not free. Just say the words, and I shall be. Allow me to take control and kill him before he kills your beloved Uchiha._" The blond looked down. It was such a risk. A risk he _really_ didn't feel like taking. He looked up slowly, face emotionless.

"I don't need your help, Kyuubi." The fox's eyes widened and his frothy form began to grow and shrink, red orbs flaring and narrowing dangerously. The boy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His body shivered unconsciously, and he once again found himself chained against the brick wall. His ears picked up Sasuke's pained screams, remembering his goal. He once again began to pull desperately at the chains.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gasped out as he came for the third time, mind so foggy he couldn't bring himself to scream anymore. Orochimaru laughed and licked his back, hands rubbing his sides sensually.<p>

"My beautiful boy." He snickered and bit down on the child's pale skin. Sasuke moaned exhaustedly, wincing and panting tiredly. He felt the man's weight lift off of him and his arm was grabbed, forcing him to sit on his shins. He closed his eyes and sat quietly, giving up fighting back, as he usually did. His owner rubbed his face and kissed him roughly, tongue sliding down his throat and slithering over his own pink muscle. The Uchiha moaned into the kiss, mouth being left alone. He was dragged off the bed and pushed to the floor.

"Open your mouth, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru ordered impatiently. Sasuke complied and let his mouth hang open, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and preparing to taste his owner for the second time tonight. The snake grinned brightly, large, yellow eyes set on the boy's face. The child choked as his mouth took the pain, then his throat. The man was going rough, grabbing the boy's hair and stabbing his cock into the back of Sasuke's throat. The Uchiha choked, spit trickling down his chin and dripping down the sannin's thick shaft. Orochimaru grunted and slowed his thrusting, holding the boy close against him. Sasuke coughed again, jaw aching. He was pulled back swiftly, allowing him to gasp and take in gulps of air before he was forced back to sucking. He whined a little, more saliva leaking out of his mouth. His owner stopped thrusting as a loud bang was heard. Sasuke was pulled away, yanked up to stand weakly next to Orochimaru. He panted and hung limp by his side, looking up with dim eyes. Naruto stood in the doorway, wrists and ankles bleeding profusely. He was heaving through his clenched teeth.

"Orochimaru... Let him go..." The blonde snarled and took a step forward towards the two. The snake smiled at him, shoving Sasuke back to his knees.

"And just how do you plan to stop me, foolish child." He snickered and shoved himself back through Sasuke's lips, making Naruto flare angrily. Kyuubi's voice echoed in his mind.

"_I have the power you desire, Naruto. Allow me to kill him for you, **through** you. Your hand shall strike the final blow._" The fox explained smoothly. Naruto narrowed his eyes, decision being made. He would release this so called god, and unleash his fury on Orochimaru once and for all. The boy closed his eyes, finding himself standing, once again, before the caged beast. The fox leaned down to his height, eyes glowing with excitement.

"_Naruto... You have made a smart decision. Now, quickly, we have no time to waste. Your precious boy is in pain..._" Kyuubi snickered, watching as the blond walked towards the slip of paper. He took a deep breath, then ripped the paper off. It floated lightly to the ground, where it turned to ashes. The gates opened with a loud, screeching noise, and Naruto walked inside towards the god. The fox lifted his head, showing his height finally. He raised his clawed hands and lifted them up to surround Naruto. The next second, he clasped them together, consuming the boy.

Sasuke whimpered as the man released into his mouth. Naruto had not said a word after Orochimaru's question, and he worried his friend had given up. Hot, shamed tears leaked out of his eyes and he was pushed to the floor, lying there in shambles. He opened his eyes to look at Naruto desperately. The blond's head was down, strange chakra encircling his form. The pale child trembled at the dark presence, wondering what was happening to the boy. Orochimaru's smile faded, realization entering his eyes. He sprung forward and punched the boy square in the gut. Naruto went flying back, smashing into the wall and sliding to the floor. His head shot up, eyes blood red. Growls slipped past his curled lips, which were exposing his enormous canines. A snarl rippled forth from out of his chest and he ran at the sannin with breakneck spead. Orochimaru lept out of the way, continuing to dodge the multiple, and furious, attacks. Sasuke weakly lifted himself off the floor, quivering as he saw his friend. The two ninja flew down the hallway, Naruto having tackled him. The Uchiha tried to stand, to get up and try to help Naruto, but he fell to the floor with a weak grunt. Hopeless, he thought to himself.

Naruto forced the older ninja into the wall, snarling and growling with fury. Orochimaru panted from the chakra he had expelled. He had no chance against the Kyuubi right now, nor anytime soon. His illness was beginning to catch up with him ever so steadily. He coughed blood as the boy nailed his stomach, and he glared with golden eyes.

"_I told you not to hurt Sasuke,_" Naruto explained hoarsely, raising a clawed hand into the air and aiming for the man's throat, "_And now you're going to pay._" The snake smiled and vanished out of Naruto's grasp, escaping the sharp nails. Naruto scratched the wall, fingers now bleeding. He let out an enraged roar and turned around, slitted eyes searching for the man. He let out heavy puffs of air, blond hair being tussled around as the red chakra began to cover his form. The boy paused, eyes landing on a small, shaking figure. Sasuke stumbled into view, falling to his knees the second after he appeared. He lifted his head up weakly, sending a tired glance at his furious friend.

"N-Naruto..." He whispered, trembling and catching himself before he faceplanted the floor. Naruto stood quietly, crimson eyes pinning the Uchiha. Sasuke shuddered at the intense glare, fear filling him to the brim. This wasn't Naruto. He didn't know who this was. The boy began to make his way over, chakra growing with each step. The pale child dipped his head, suddenly wanting to flee the other's presence. The look he was receiving was anything but welcoming. Naruto let out a small growl, lips curling back into a feral smile. His pace began to increase, and he stalked towards his trembling friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> SO SORRY IT'S EXTREMELY SHORT, BTW LOL! Anyways, I adore Kyuubi, and his deep, lovely voice. Haha, oh noes! Naru-kun ish EVIL! Anywaaays,

**REVIEWS ARE APPLAUDED!**

_Nat_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Oi, new chapter up. Yep yep. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING:** You know what I'm about to say... Yaoi, boyXboy, and rape in this chapter. Do not read if that makes you feel uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to the trembling boy, licking his lips and grinning. Sasuke shuddered and tried scooting away, finding it too painful. The blond grabbed ahold of his chin, forcing the boy to face him. The red eyes looked him over slowly, taking in his exposed form. The Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut as the boy forced his face against the floor, beginning to cry. Naruto let out a deep laugh, sending chills up his spine and giving him goosebumps. The blond snickered and ran his claws up the boy's back, running over his sensitive backside and gently trailing them down the backs of his thighs. Sasuke let out quiet gasps, fear gripping him. He couldn't fight back. This creature, it still looked and sounded so much like his friend. He couldn't bring himself to struggle or hit the boy, like he did with Orochimaru so often. Naruto let out a deep, throaty moan, flipping Sasuke and grabbing him under his thighs. The Uchiha let out a fearful scream, feeling his lower half raised into the air. His legs parted around Naruto's hips and brought more squeals out of him.<p>

"N-Narut-to! Please!.." He whimpered desperately, feeling the boy's impressive erection poke his tailbone. The blond let out a snarl, claws ripping into Sasuke's bruised hips. The pale boy arched and sobbed, blood pooling under him. The child opened his mouth in a silent scream, feeling the other slowly squeeze into him. It was nothing like his owner. Naruto stretched and pulled him with his blood red chakra, letting out loud roars and snarls as pleasure filled him and urged him on. The Uchiha was yanked up and off the floor, face shoved against the wall. He let out a choked gasp, hands gripping him tightly and pulling him back to meet Naruto's strong thrusts. He placed his hands against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut as the boy grew harder and faster. He pulled the boy back so roughly that Sasuke felt his feet lift off the ground momentarily. It hurt, physically and mentally. This was his best friend. The only person he trusted in his life now. He turned to look at him with large, bloodshot eyes. Naruto lifted one clawed hand to rake down his back, making the black haired boy shriek and struggle a little. Blood dripped down his body and he felt Naruto begin to lick his wounds. His tongue felt like sandpaper, strangely. He winced and shut his eyes helplessly as it began to sting. The blond's movements became desperate, close to release. Sasuke felt his friend's hand grasp under his right thigh, bringing his leg up against his chest for better entrance. The Uchiha dropped his head and panted shakily, tears pouring from his wide eyes. He was pulled against the boy as he let out a deep groan and Sasuke shuddered as he came within him, burning his insides in hot shame. Hurt cries escaped him as he was dropped to the floor, lithe body trembling. Naruto overcame him once again, bringing the boy's legs over his shoulders and restarting the entire process. Sasuke looked up after a while, sweating heavily and still balling. Naruto wasn't slowing down yet, and he was already feeling like passing out.

"Na-aruto..." He whispered and fell limp, the blond supporting his hips up still. The tan child let out a long hiss, filling the boy once more with his seed. He collapsed to his knees and growled, pulling the Uchiha against him and licking his bloody shoulders. He had clawed all over his body in a dominant manner, and the taste of the other's blood was delicious. Naruto grunted and fell onto Sasuke, passing out as well while the red chakra evaporated.

* * *

><p>Itachi threw the man down against the floor, red eyes roaming over the room. The children all watched him fearfully, huddling slightly. The Uchiha froze as his eyes spotted a young girl in the middle of the crowd. She was walking towards him slowly, a tired look in her eyes. Itachi blinked slowly as she fell to the floor before him, bowing submissively. The man kneeled and rubbed her back comfortingly.<p>

"It's alright, I'm not-" Itachi froze and lifted his hand to stare at the back of the female's shirt, "Where... Where did you get this shirt." He ordered, wiping more dirt from it. The symbol was faded, but his eyes recognized the shape immediately. The Uchiha symbol. This must be his brother's shirt. The girl looked up, green eyes full of curiosity.

"When I was younger, a boy and his friend came to this station. I was cold, so he gave me his shirt... But... That was years ago." She explained, seeing the man's red orbs fill with agony. Itachi looked away for a moment, then turned to pin the girl with them again.

"That boy. Where is he? Do you know where he went?" He asked pleadingly, placing his hand's on the child's bony shoulders. The girl winced slightly and shrugged a little.

"He left very soon after he arrived, along with his friend. The pale man took them."

"Who's the pale man? Do you know where they were going?" The girl shook her head and dropped it, hearing Itachi growl to himself. So close. So damn close. He raised the girl's head once again, looking at her with his now ebony orbs.

"Did he have any tattoos or unusual marks? Anything that you remember that was different about him?"

"Oh yes," the girl gave a small smile, "He had purple marks around his eyes, which were yellow. He reminded me of a snake. He is very scary." Itachi thought deeply. He didn't know any marketers by that description. Perhaps the Hokage would know. He thanked her and stood up, turning to leave but hearing the child ask him to wait. The Uchiha turned to give her a questioning look. All the kids were giving him the same pleading stares.

"You're... just gonna' leave us h-here?" A young boy asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. Other smaller children began to cry with him, a few sobs emitting from the crowd. Itachi tensed and looked at his feet. Anbu would take a day or two to arrive, but he couldn't stay here. He had to go gather more information about this pale man. The Uchiha felt a hold on his shin, seeing the girl hugging him. His eyes softened.

"A team is coming tomorrow. They will take you somewhere safe, and give you some food." The man told them slowly, knowing he was letting them all down. The children were silent.

"They'll come back and take us! Please, don't leave!" The kid on his leg begged, looking up with tears in her eyes. Itachi felt his heart drop into his stomach and he gave her a regretful frown.

"I am sorry..." He replied, gently getting the girl off his leg and walking out the door quickly. He snuck out of the facility with a lump in his throat. All those children, starving and cold. He hoped that what they explained to him was not true. The Uchiha leapt from the building's roof onto a nearby house, heading back to the village. Tsunade-sama could possibly explain who this 'pale man' was. He decided to just continue travelling till he made his way to Konoha, which was a little over an hour's run. The moon was settled a little over the horizon, and the sky was a mix of deep blues and light pinks. Itachi noticed his village gates appearing through the trees, sighing in relief. His legs were beginning to cramp. He supposed it was due to his lack of sleep. Usually he could travel for days without resting more than three times. The Uchiha landed in front of the entrance, making his way inside and being stopped by two jounin.

"Itachi? Back already? Got any more news for us?" One asked kindly, writing something on his clipboard and then holding it by hise side. The man stared in another direction, thinking to himself. The two ninja shrugged off his quiet behavior, remembering this _was _Itachi. Itachi was going to act like Itachi, no matter the circumstances. The Uchiha turned to them after a minute and gave a small nod, heading off towards the Hokage tower. The jounin watched him go, a bit dumbfounded. They were clearly surprised that he'd finally uncovered something about his younger sibling. The man quickly entered the red building, climbing the stairs with a small burst of energy. Itachi lurched to a stop in front of Tsunade's door, and he knocked on it loudly. There was no reply, and he repeated his previous action. A tired 'Enter' sounded from inside and he swung the door open.

"Tsunade-sama," he bowed politely, panting a little, "I have word of another facility, and a question for you." The blond woman wiped her amber eyes tiredly, obviously waking from a nap of some sort. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, nodding for him to continue.

"A small village in the West. There is a large trade house positioned there. I have given its location to an Anbu squad, and they will be there in a day or so." Itachi explained, his question ready to explode from his mouth. The Hokage leaned forward and rested her head in her hands, thinking over what the Uchiha was telling her.

"Good, Itachi. I am pleased to know you are still uncovering them. Now, what about that question you wanted to ask me?"

"I recovered some information about my little brother, Sasuke, while infiltrating the facility," he began, waiting a moment to make sure the woman was listeniing intently, "A young girl had his old shirt. She told me she'd recieved it from a boy a few years ago, but that he had been taken by a man. I asked her for a description of him, and she described him as being tall and pale, with yellow eyes surrounded by purple markings." The blond slammed her fist down on the desk hard, rattling every book and paper that sat on top of it. Itachi flinched slightly at the reaction, having not expected her to know anything. Her amber eyes looked up from were she had been staring, focussing heatedly on him.

"I am presuming you are searching for this man, then, Itachi?.." the Uchiha nodded quickly, and Tsunade fell silent for a while. She stood and walked towards the window, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"I know him... His name is Orochimaru, and he is not a man you need to be hunting," the man tensed at her words, biting his tongue to keep himself from yelling, "If it is true that Orochimaru has Sasuke, then I highly doubt your brother is still alive." She turned to Itachi with a somber look, seeing the frsutration in his eyes.

"But, Hokage-sama, there is a slim chance, and since that is there I'm going to try." He told her firmly, balling his hands into fists. The woman looked at him sadly, then turned back around.

"Itachi, I'm sorry.. You're to much of an asset to this village to let me send you on this fools errand. I forbid you to go looking for Orochimaru. Understand?" Tsunade said sternly, refusing to look at the Uchiha. Itachi froze, forgetting how to breathe. His mind shut down and his ears filled with the sound of his beating heart. He stood there for who knows how long, letting the order soak in and digest in his mind. The Hokage finally looked to him with a serious stare.

"I asked if you understood, Itachi." She barked, but inside the woman felt like she was squashing the boy into the floor.

"Y-... Yes, Hokage-sama..." The man choked out, turning and leaving the room in silence.

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes opened and immediately he felt the weight on his chest. Naruto was on him and fear shot up his spine, making his limbs become stif and unresponsive. He looked around with frightened eyes, trying to figure out where they were. All he remembered was Naruto being consumed by that mysterious red chakra, then hurting him in the worst way possible. His black orbs landed on the other, who's head was rested in the crook of his neck. He tensed as the blond's head lifted up, red eyes looking at him with a sly grin on his face. The Uchiha let out a small gasp at the look, raising a bloody arm to shield himself in a minuscule way. Naruto grabbed his wrist slowly, forcing it down and leaning closer to his face. Sasuke watched with wide eyes, sweat dripping down the side of his face.<p>

"So... You are one of the Uchiha. Such a shame you've become a helpless whore." The blond growled in a scratchy, demonic voice. Sasuke gulped loudly, eyes beginning to water. His friend laughed and licked his sharp fangs.

"Na-aruto?..." The black haired boy squeaked and made the other toss his head back in a fit of cackles. Tears escaped the child's eyes.

"Oh, such a flimsy boy you are. I almost forgot how fragile you were," the blond snickered, "The way he imagines you squirming under him in pleasure, I should have known you were a little fuck toy." Sasuke sniffled and stared in confusion. Naruto thought about him that way? How? He was his best friend, he'd never hurt him. He narrowed his bloodshot eyes, hiccuping and struggling.

"W-What did you do-o to him!" He ordered shakily. The boy grabbed his throat and forced his head to hit the floor hard, looking at him with an unamused stare. Sasuke moaned slightly, seeing white flash in front of his eyes from the hit to his head. Naruto smiled and tapped the boy's cheek a little.

"Aw, don't pass out, Sasuke-chan. I was going to begin explaining things for you." He cooed into the boy's skin, licking his neck. The Uchiha blinked slowly as his face was grabbed again. The demon rolled his head back and forth between his clawed hands, chuckling deep in his throats.

"Come now, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sasuke flinched as his eyesight cleared, seeing the boy's face hovering over his own. He let out a weak groan, finally focussing on him. The blond smirked and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, making the Uchiha shiver.

"Your little Naruto is perfectly safe, no need to fret. I am the demon that resides inside him, and he allowed me to save you from Orochimaru." Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. All this information at once was making his head spin. Add that with the fact that he'd had his brains fucked out a few hours ago and the back of his skull felt horribly bruised. The child was ready to drop unconscious once again. Kyuubi snickered as Sasuke moved his lips, trying to form words.

"You see, Uchiha, I have been trapped inside Naruto for such a long time that when I saw you, completely helpless and naked before me, almost like a present," Sasuke blushed at his words, keeping his eyes closed, "I had to have you. I just _couldn't_ resist my natural instincts. You smelled so delicious-"

"Stop! Just stop it! Ge-et off of me!" the boy screamed desperately, thrashing about wildly in terror, "Naruto!" He pleaded, crying into the floor. The boy above him waited for him to tucker out, which he did after a few minutes. Sasuke lied on his side, curled up under Naruto's lean frame.

"Naruto isn't here. He won't ever be. I am in control, and I'd never choose to go back to that hell hole of a cage," Kyuubi roared and leaned over the other's quivering form in a dominating way. Sasuke covered his face with his hands, crying out fearfully.

"N-Naruto... Naruto..." The pale child whimpered halfheartedly, begging the boy to save him, but knowing he couldn't. Kyuubi opened his mouth to snarl at the Uchiha, but froze as he felt his vessel churn in the pit of his stomach. He lifted a clawed hand to cover his gut, dropping his head and grunting painfully.

Naruto struggled in the darkness, hearing Sasuke's cries. This had taken long enough. Where was that fucking fox?

"Kyuubi! Show yourself you good for nothing god!" The blond screamed angrily, feeling the animal's presence creep into his senses.

"_Hush, Naruto. Your pathetic squeals are dreadfully annoying, and I'd rather not listen to you._" Naruto flinched at the fox's words, stepping before the animal's black muzzle.

"Get back inside me! You said you would after getting out for a while!" The fox's black lips pulled back in a sickening grin, wheezing in laughter.

"_You fell for such a thing! I'd never retune to that life! Now that I am in control, get used to this place." Kyuubi growled and turned away from the blond, walking into the depths of the darkness. Naruto let out a battle cry and ran after the fox, but couldn't reach him. He fell to his knees, tears pouring from his tear ducts. He screamed again in pain, pulling his hair in desperation. He tried to focus, tried to regain control of his body. He felt the fox fight back, clinging selfishly to his newfound freedom. The blond refused to back down. He would not let his body be taken over by this creature. The boy began to regain access to his senses, opening his eyes and seeing Sasuke below him._

The Uchiha was shaking under him. Blood covered his body, breaking Naruto's heart. He tried to reach out to him, to embrace him and hold him comfortingly. Naruto blinked, realizing all he could do was watch silently. Kyuubi roared inside his head, trying to force the boy back into the secluded shadows. Naruto pushed back forcefully, finally feeling the fox retreat back to his cage. The blond collapsed onto Sasuke, panting and drooling a little. Sasuke jumped at the pressure, squealing and fighting under Naruto. The tan male looked up shakily, eyes widening as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke!" He whispered breathlessly. The lean child shivered against him. He sobbed against his chest, not realizing the demon had left Naruto's body.

"No! Let me go-o!" He cried fearfully, struggling out of his friend's hold. Naruto watched with scared eyes, worrying about him. What had Kyuubi done? The Uchiha tried standing, but gasped ass his tail bone ached. The other boy's eyes widened, seeing Sasuke bloodied and bruised backside. His heart dropped into his stomach and his voice gave out.

"S-Sas... uke..." He choked out, reaching out to tough him, but the child flinched away.

"I-I said leave me alone! Don't touch me! P-Please!" Sasuke balled and kicked Naruto in the face, making the blond's head turn to the side as blood dripped down his chin. The ninja didn't move, just stared at the wall with shocked eyes.

_'I... I raped Sasuke...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Haha! I know, I know, super short... The smut will be cooling off soon, as well. I don't need EVERY chapter filled with it. Oh, Tsunade! You stupid BITCH! How dare she hurt Ita-kun! Anyways, I myself pictured that rape scene... And felt quite delighted. ;) LOL I'M SUCH A PERVERTED WOMAN! DX

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

_Nat_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Haha! Wow, I haven't updated this for months... Anyways, I apologize a million times over for the wait.. You must all want to strangle me to death. LOL. And, to top it off, this chapter is short. Well, I'm sorry, but my counsilor doesn't want me writing this much anymore... So yea.. I will only update occasionally, and hopefully that'll be better than never again. Anyways, yea, here y'all go.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains rape/molestation/bestiality (snake rape). If that makes you uncomfortable, do not read.

I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the floor with wide eyes. That <em>fucking<em> fox wouldn't dare touch Sasuke, would he? A scream of frustration rose to form an uncomfortable lump in his throat. Devastation was washing over him with a vengeance. Sasuke began crawling away from him, tears streaming down his face and head dipped in shame.

"Sasuke... I... I..." He couldn't force out the words. The black haired boy gave him a weary stare, body still a trembling mess. The blond's voice was, indeed, back to normal. It didn't echo in his head like it had only hours earlier. The Uchiha tensed as Naruto turned to look at him, tears erupting from his eyes.

"Sasuke, please-"

"Don't touch me!" The boy begged and curled up on the floor. The blond didn't stop, bringing the boy into a firm hug and hiding his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. The pale boy shuddered as he saw Naruto drop his head down towards his throat, jumping and squeezing his eyes shut.

"P-Please... Don't..." He pleaded quietly, giving up his struggles and allowing his arms to drop into his lap. The tan boy balled against Sasuke's skin.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." Naruto cried out, looking the other in the eyes and sniffling. The boy gave him a scared look, shutting his black orbs once again afterwards.

"Please! Listen to me! I-I didn't-... That wasn't me!" The blond tried explaining himself, but only managed to make his friend cock one eyebrow and open his eyes up slightly.

"That... wasn't me.. from before! I wouldn't ever hurt you... I know..," the blond brought the Uchiha against his chest and rubbed his back gently. "I know it's hard to understand, but please believe me!" Sasuke looked up at him, tears draining down his cheeks. The two stayed like that for quite some time. The black haired boy was trying to understand what his friend was stuttering out. Naruto had _definitely_ been the one on top of him before, no confusion there. His muscles still were terribly tense and he jumped at the blond's every movement. After a while the Uchiha pulled away, shaking his head worriedly.

"N-Naruto, you... He told me you imagined me..." The tears escaped and realization came crashing down on him. Naruto had always thought the same way, as any other person ever had in his short, horrific life. But, how could he? They were friends, he had thought.

"No! Sasuke! Please understand that I would never touch you with the intention to inflict pain!... I never wanted to see you hurting, Sasuke..." The blond dropped his head and sobbed heavily, seeing his smaller friend continue to shuffle away from him. The Uchiha couldn't wrap his head around it and certainly still feared the other. This had been the last painful hit. Naruto had betrayed his trust. Although, he kept spouting off how that wasn't him. It just didn't make any sense. The child jumped as a velvety voice echoed around them and a pale hand fell on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Sasuke-chan. I can keep you safe from him. Trust me..." Sasuke shivered at his owner's voice, watching Naruto lift his head up and glare fiercely.

"Shut up you twisted bastard! Don't tell him lies!"

"Naruto-o... I-I...," the black haired boy stuttered, narrowing his eyes and looking down. "I ne-ever want to see you... ever a-again!..." Sasuke cried out, allowing Orochimaru to wrap his long arms around his shivering body. Naruto let his mouth hang open, but felt gloved hands pull his arms behind his back and yank him to his feet. It was Kabuto, another sick worker of the snake.

"S-Sasuke!" He screamed as he was forced out the door, seeing his friend flinch and give him one final stare before he disappeared down the shadowed hallway. Orochimaru chuckled in Sasuke's ear, lifting the boy up and into his cold embrace.

"No worries, Sasuke-chan. You'll never see him again... I promise." The boy felt his head forced against the man's chest and squeezed his black eyes shut. His stomach felt like it was in fifty knots, as if he'd just made the worst decision of his life.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat on the back porch, listening to the small pond's waterfall, which drained into a tiny stream below his dangling feet. He hadn't felt like returning to his empty, two room apartment. No, he wanted to go back to the place Sasuke and he had always sat together after dinner. The Uchiha had his eyes closed as his father approached.<p>

"Itachi? I haven't seen you in a while. What's troubling you, son?" The man stood next to him, looking over his yard with tired eyes. It was very late by now and the porch lights were on and buzzing, along with the small bugs running and tapping into them curiously. The younger Uchiha sighed heavily and looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"Father... I found a new lead in Sasuke's case. I went to-"

"Son, I told you that he was _gone_. Long gone. You're waisting your time chasing memories... You know I miss him as well. He was my son, my boy...," Fugaku grunted as he sat down next to Itachi. His son gave him a serious look.

"He's with a man named Orochimaru..." The teen said after a few minutes of silence. The older man tensed at the name and gave his boy a shocked look.

"Itachi, don't you even think of going to look for that man. He means trouble. You wouldn't stand a chance against him..."

"That is what Hokage-sama told me. She ordered me to stop my searching." Fugaku gave Itachi another worried look. This had been his passion, his _life_, since that night. Tsunade must know that. Yet she asked him to stop so suddenly?

"Son, have you heard much about Orochimaru?" The black haired teen shook his head no, closing his eyes and leaning back, folding his hands over his hard stomach.

"Orochimaru... He is one of the legendary sannin, a man who has been known to steal other's bodies and wear them like a new suit," this made the other snap his eyes open, heart skipping a beat, "He has not been seen for over forty years, but he holds many grudges against the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Do you think he organized Sasuke's kidnapping? You were head of the police Corp back then. Maybe, somehow, this was a way to get back?" The younger ninja thought aloud. His father shook his head. If that were so then Sasuke would have been murdered that night, like his mother had. Fugaku lowered his head at the memory of his lovely wife. Seeing her lying on the floor in a puddle of blood had made him almost lose his mind.

"If that was so, then Sasuke would surely be dead. There would be no reason to keep him alive."

"Unless he wanted something. What could he be after?" Itachi asked quickly, becoming wrapped up in this new information. Fugaku sighed heavily and gave him an exasperated look. He stood up after a second, beginning to walk away.

"Itachi," the man turned to eye his father, "I, as well as Tsunade, think you're getting in over your head, son. I have to agree with her on this one-"

"Father! I can handle it!" Itachi hollered and stood up, giving Fugaku a desperate look. The older Uchiha sighed once more, looking up at his son.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but I'm not going to allow you to kill yourself for someone who isn't even possibly alive still... You're not going to search for Orochimaru. That's final." The man said and stood up as well. Itachi's sharingan flashed as a surge of frustration coursed through his body. He leapt onto the roof and headed out of the compound. Fugaku watched him go, frowning and heading back inside his house.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the floor as Orochimaru wiped the washcloth over his bruised cheek. He sat in the tub, knees up against his chest and his arms around himself. He hated it when his master cleaned him. It was so degrading. Though, most of the things his master made him do were degrading.<p>

"Sasuke-chan, why don't you look at me?" Orochimaru purred and lifted the boy's chin up. The Uchiha sniffled and blinked slowly, red, puffy eyes half-lidded. His master smiled calmly and used his thumb to wipe some tears away.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Sasuke-chan. You must have been so scared," the man cupped Sasuke's face. The boy didn't make a noise, a few more salty tears slipping down his cheeks. "Nothing to worry about now. I've got you, and I'll make sure you're safe."

"He was... my best friend.." Sasuke finally whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. He tore away from the man and covered his face, sobbing beginning again. Orochimaru frowned and glared down at the child. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the tub, dragging him from the bathroom into the bedroom. The young boy cried out a bit, lying face down on the soiled sheets of his master's bed. He lifted his head up the next moment, eyes wide and hands clutching the covers below him. The animals slithered up his back, cold scales leaving goosebumps on his pale skin. He turned to look at Orochimaru.

"P-Please, don't!" He pleaded just above a whisper, seeing the man pull his lips back into a feral smile. He walked over, forcing the boy onto his hands and knees. Sasuke stared ahead with terrified eyes, feeling his master's hands move down his sides and onto his bruised backside. He grabbed the child and spread him, making the young male squeak helplessly. The snakes coiled around his quivering thighs, pulling them apart and granting them easier access to his vulnerable entrance and groin. He felt his master's tongue press against his lips and he sobbed, granting him entrance.

"Hehe... Look at you, Sasuke-chan," Orochimaru chuckled and fingered the boy's trembling hole. "I think I've turned you into a cock-whore. You're shaking with excitement. I'm sorry, Sasu-chan, but tonight you're not getting me inside you." Sasuke let out a muffled squeal, feeling one of the twisted man's snakes force itself into him. It wiggled and pressed deeper inside of him, making the Uchiha lurch and blush deeply. It was true. He _was_ beginning to enjoy this, even if the idea of being raped terrified him. The boy opened his eyes as he lowered his torso onto the mattress, hips still raised high in the air. Orochimaru slid his tongue out of his toy's mouth, licking his lips as he watched his pet fuck Sasuke's entrance. The boy gasped and groaned shakily, screaming as he felt the snake batter his prostate teasingly. He jerked back in a begging manner.

"M-M-Master..." he whispered breathlessly. Orochimaru leaned away, snickering and slithering out of the room.

"Don't struggle too much, Sasuke. They can get pretty rough." He laughed and shut the door. Sasuke panted as he looked at the door, crying out as he felt another snake try and squeeze into him. The boy rolled onto his side, inhaling as he saw a particularly large reptile wrap its thick body around his wrists. The child pulled at the hold, stopping and shivering as more snakes slithered over his abdomen. His mouth dropped as one licked and nipped his hard, weeping member, squirming uselessly and feeling his legs forced apart farther. Sasuke let out another scream, a third snake entering his dripping entrance. They pounded him relentlessly, making sure to tease his sweet spot occasionally.

"Ah!... A-Ah! I-I-I'm-" he choked out, gasping as he came onto his stomach and chest. The snakes hissed in delight, eyes gleaming dominantly. They continued ravaging his sensitive body, making the child lurch and arch his back painfully. The large snake, which was still coiled around his frail wrists, shoved past his bruised lips and choked off his screams. The Uchiha shut his eyes and whimpered, body stinging with the pain and, undeniable, pleasure. He threw his head back as the snakes tightened their hold on his dick, tears once again seeping from his eyes.

_'Naruto... I need you..'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There it is. Finally. Lol. If there are any typos, I apologize sincerely. I am freezing my honkus off in my father's office at the moment. Anyways, I'll update again whenever I can. I once again apologize for the wait.

**Reviews are loved. (They made me update again in the first place.)**

_Nat_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Here's an update for the new year, lol. Sorry it's been so long before I've updated anything. Busy busy. Super busy.

Anyways, here ya' go! Big chappie! Very important shit in this thaaaaaaang.

**

**Aw yea**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes slowly, vision swimming in and out of focus. The chains attached to his wrists cut him repeatedly and exhaustion flooded his mind. A rough hand grabbed a hold of his chin and lifted his head up a bit.<p>

"Your'e awake?" a voice asked him icily and the blond moaned in return. He couldn't seem to talk anyways. Kabuto looked over the beaten child with scrutiny. He wanted oh, so badly to kill this child. It wasn't like he was needed like Sasuke was. All he did was make things harder for Sasuke. Though, Orochimaru was a twisted bastard. That seemed to fit him nicely.

Naruto winced as the chains fell and he himself hit the floor with a thud. The boy tried to lift himself up, but his shaky arms collapsed under his form. He hadn't been able to use them for at least a week, by now. Depression engulfed the child as he, once again, remembered his friend. He hadn't seen the Uchiha in an entire _week_. Anything could have happened to the boy by now. Of course, it wasn't like Sasuke would care if they hadn't seen each other. Naruto dipped his head further into the wooden floor, hot tears filling the corners of his eyes. Kabuto kicked him onto his back and placed a hand on his hip with a small laugh.

"Still missing that brat, eh? You're so pathetic...," he chuckled as the blue-eyed child refused to meet his gaze.

"Shut the fuck up... I... I don't-"

"You don't what? Don't miss him? Aw, but Naruto," the medic squatted and brushed a few golden bangs out of the ninja's face, "he misses you so much... Just last night, after Orochimaru had allowed me to touch him, he was whimpering for you," Kabuto laughed sinisterly as Naruto looked up at him with wide orbs. His slim, muscular frame shivered on the floor with shock. Sasuke was wanting him back? He didn't... _hate_ him for what Kyuubi had done? Naruto sniffled lightly, chest jumping at the action. Kabuto snickered and stood back up straight.

"Orochimaru thinks you two should spend a little time together, seeing that Sasuke has been such a good boy," he explained while helping the blond boy up. Naruto was still trembling and shaking weakly from his hunger, and the older man had to keep him tight against his side as they walked slowly down the hall.

The two arrived at Orochimaru's door and the silver-haired medic pushed it open with a smile.

"He should be awake already, but if he's not, you might need to let him sleep," Kabuto laughed darkly, "he didn't get much sleep the past few days." Naruto was forced over to the bed and sat down on it, watching the man leave and slam the door behind him. Naruto looked down at the boy near him, wincing almost at the sight.

Sasuke lied on his side, snakes wrapped around his delicate, bruised frame. They hissed and eyed the blond warningly. Naruto reached for the other with a gasp as he realized they were in the boy. Hurting him. Sasuke didn't make a sound as the other ninja pulled at his restraints.

_'That... sick bastard,'_ Naruto snarled inwardly as he pulled one snake out of Sasuke's mouth. The child gasped slightly, as if reviving his lungs. The snakes hissed and bared their fangs at Naruto angrily. The blond narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth.

"Get the hell off of him!" he screamed in a hoarse voice, ripping another snake off. Sasuke quivered and finally rolled his eyes to look at his friend, exhaustion written on his features. Naruto met his eyes. He was silent for a moment as he tried to untie his tongue, but his mind finally reconnected with his mouth when pushed their past out of his head.

"Sasuke, it's alright! I'll get you out of this," he forced another reptile to uncoil from Sasuke's thigh, "mess!" Sasuke rested his head down onto his ruined pillow, wincing as he came once again over the bed. His friend jerked back as he did so, grimacing as he realized what exactly was going on. The Uchiha whimpered as the blond stopped freeing him from the snakes, feeling them run over his bare hips. Naruto seemed to thaw out after a second or two and hurriedly got the creatures off of his friend's body, pulling the child into a fierce hug afterwards. The Uchiha jumped at the sudden contact, but relaxed the next moment as he leaned into the boy's muscular chest.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry... for everything...," the blond began, tears falling once more.

"N-N-Na-... It's... I'm cold," he finished quietly and rested his cheek into the larger boy's heartbeat. Naruto blinked away the tears in his eyes and looked down at the black-haired boy. He seemed so... lost. It worried him. The tan ninja brushed a few stray locks of sweaty hair from Sasuke's pale face and looked him over worriedly. The boy looked to be asleep already, but his small whimpers and coughing told Naruto otherwise.

"I'll warm you up, Sasuke...," Naruto whispered soothingly, looking around the room for something cleaner than the bedsheets. "I... I'll keep you safe, now, so just rest. Alright? I'll keep you safe..."

"N-Naruto," Sasuke choked out sadly and let out a soft sigh, falling limp into the other's hold.

* * *

>Fugaku leaned over the counter, coal-black eyes locked on the marble top. His mind was running over everything that had happened involving his lost son. The man's throat tightened considerably, realizing that, if he'd been more trusting in the ability of his clan, Sasuke wouldn't be in his situation. He'd abandoned the boy that time long ago with the promise of peace between the Uchiha and Konoha's Anbu agents. Suspicions had been hovering around about his clan and threats had reached the police force's ears. Mikoto had been worried deeply about being followed around the village when shopping, and Fugaku was worried someone would hurt his wife. He and his wife were utterly terrified.<p><p>

A few months passed and, finally, Fugaku received a note from an unknown ninja demanding for a son of his. Mikoto had refused for a few days, taking Sasuke with her everywhere she could in case someone came to the house for him. After a long discussion between her and Fugaku, a decision was made much to Mikoto's dismay. Sasuke would be offered to whoever this person was. The clan's safety was dwindling and they thought it best to take a risk.

Fugaku sighed softly and walked over to the living room, sitting down on the old, cream-colored couch and holding his head in his hands. He had been such a fool to believe the transaction would go easily.

After announcing that Sasuke would be offered to the others, the tension dissolved instantly. It was as if nothing had ever been going on. The family had breathed a sigh of relief, all except for Mikoto. The woman spiraled into a deep depression despite the knowledge that, perhaps, Sasuke would be allowed to stay. No one had come for him anyways. Though, that dream was destroyed a few nights later when someone broke into the house, stabbed Mikoto in the stomach, and ran off with Sasuke.

Itachi had changed that day. He had quit being the Anbu and moved out of the house the minute he could. The death of his mother and the surprise loss of his younger brother had torn him apart from end to end.

Fugaku once again let out a deep breath and stood up. The man quietly made his way to the back room of his house, sadness engulfing him once again.

* * *

>Naruto awoke as yet another snake crawled over his leg, making him jump and shiver. How did Sasuke bare to stand all of them? He'd go mad with more than two on him at once. The blond ran his hands through the child's black hair. Sasuke was still passed out against his chest. He whimpered softly as he slept and clutched Naruto weakly. The conscious ninja smiled sadly down at him, worried about how he was doing. When he'd been left in here a few hours ago the Uchiha had looked utterly miserable. When he'd looked in his eyes, he'd seen someone who'd completely given up. He hadn't even been struggling against the multiple reptiles fondling his body, which worried Naruto terribly. Perhaps, after he- Kyuubi had raped him, he'd lost his spark. The blond was desperate to know what had happened to his smaller friend and gently shook him. He hoped he wasn't making the wrong decision here.<p><p>

"Sasuke?... Hey, Sasuke," he whispered softly into the boy's hair, noticing it was clean and not greasy. He pondered over that for a moment, realizing with dread that Orochimaru must have bathed him somehow. His thoughts were interrupted as the ninja in his arms groaned tiredly and opened his eyes. Sasuke was quiet as he regained his senses, wincing and rubbing his ass the next moment.

"Urg...," he moaned loudly. Naruto frowned seriously. So Orochimaru hadn't tired with the boy yet? Disgusting fucker.

"Sasuke, don't move. I'm here. It's alright, the snakes are gone."

"N-Naruto... Don't! Ma-aster," the child flailed weakly and shoved away from the tan boy, "help me!" Naruto allowed the boy to fall onto his back on the mattress, watching with hurt eyes. So he hadn't forgotten about Kyuubi...

"Sasuke, please-"

"Master!" the Uchiha wailed in a frightened voice, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Naruto shakily got off the bed and backed up. He didn't want to scare the boy anymore than he had. Obviously, he'd been warped to trust that bastard man, though the blond didn't have the faintest idea how that could have been forced upon the child. Sasuke panted and quivered on the bed, snakes overcoming him once more. He eyed Naruto with frightened eyes, feeling one snake slither around his neck.

"I won't hurt you this time... I'm staying over here. Don't be scared-"

"Master says... you want to hurt me! All the ti-ime! He says he'll keep me safe... from you," Sasuke blurted out, rolling onto his side and curling into himself as the snakes climbed over his skin slowly. Naruto felt his stomach turn at the sight of those snakes coiling around his friend- _claiming_ him possessively.

And his words. His words literally hurt. _Fuck_ that bastard of a man deceiving Sasuke like that. Of course, Kyuubi had aided him greatly. Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach and he balled his hands into fists.

"I don't give a damn what that bitch tells you, Sasuke. I'm your friend! I have been for... for your entire life! Ever since we met I cared about you! How do you throw all of that away in a matter of days?" he screamed furiously, making Sasuke whimper and try to dissolve into the soiled sheets.

"Y-you hurt me," the Uchiha sniffled sadly, closing his eyes and burying his face into the mattress. Naruto froze up at the boy's words, heart pounding in his ears. That small sentence, though simple, hit him dead on. He felt his legs grow weak under him and he fell to the floor with a soft thud. The blond glared at the floor silently, sighing a bit. He guessed Sasuke was right. How could they be the same as they were after what he'd done. After raping him. Sasuke was only reacting like any other normal person was. Maybe, since he was trying to forget that, _he_ wasn't normal...

"Ah, Naruto. Looks like you have reacquainted yourself with Sasuke?" a deep voice chuckled above the tan ninja, making the boy jolt and glare at him. "He's been whispering your name when he sleeps. But, look at this. It seems Sasuke doesn't... want you anymore?" Orochimaru snickered and ruffled the tan boy's hair, receiving a snort of disgust from the child. Naruto pulled back instantly at the cold touch.

"You took advantage of his fear... sick bastard," he snarled and shakily got to his feet. His blue eyes caught the numerous bandages around the pale man's body, narrowing them in suspicion. Was he hurt? Was he _weak_? Maybe he'd use that to his advantage. "Looks like Kyuubi roughed you up, too?"

"Not as much as he did Sasuke," the smooth, deep voice laughed, "he was a fucking mess."

"Like he wasn't before Kyuubi got to him," Naruto snapped curtly, leaning slightly on the wardrobe behind him. His hunger was taking its toll. Orochimaru smiled at him as he floated toward the bed silently, sitting with his pet. Sasuke pulled himself against the man's back, digging his fingers into the older's black shirt. The Uchiha sobbed heavily.

"Mast-ter... get him away... P-please," he whimpered quietly, snakes coiling around his stomach and arms. Orochimaru turned to the boy with blazing eyes, shoving the child back into the mattress firmly.

"Hush your pleading, Sasuke-chan," he hisses in Sasuke's ear, leaning over the youth's quivering frame. "He won't touch you unless I want him to." Sasuke jerked at his words.

"Y-y-you're going to let him hu-urt me?" he sniffled in despair, tears growing heavier. The older man frowned and slapped the boy hard across the face. Sasuke gasped and held his cheek tenderly. "I'm s-s-sorry, Master," he squeaked miserably, making Naruto frown.

"Silence, my pet. You will enjoy whatever I give you, as always. If you don't," Orochimaru grasped the Uchiha's thin neck tightly, drawing a sharp cough from the child, "I'll let Kabuto cut you open like a dog."

"Yes, Master...," Sasuke choked out weakly, moaning as he was let go roughly. Naruto sneered angrily at the man as he returned to looking him over. Orochimaru grinned as he noticed the child's disgust toward his actions.

"You see how good he has become now that I've had my chance to explain things to him? He's such a good boy, now," the man hissed in a deep voice. The blond snarled and took a few steps forward, closer to the man.

"How dare you! How could you do that to him- brainwash him into thinking you're all he has?" he raged loudly, balling his hands into tight fists. Orochimaru's cool facade did not fall. He watched the tan boy with his golden eyes, making Naruto grit his teeth harder.

"Does that mean you think I'm wrong?" he finally hissed after a few moments. Sasuke let out a small whine from his place on the bed, making both the other males in the room turn and look at him. The child was trying to grab a snake off of his abdomen, but the creature kept sliding through his hands and between his pale, bruised thighs.

"Master... Master, make them sto-op," he pleaded quietly, wailing as the man forced his arms above his head and allowing the snake to spread his legs wider. Naruto's eyes widened and he sprinted forward at the older ninja, hitting him hard in the side and knocking him to the floor. Orochimaru grunted painfully as he hit the wooden floor, white flashing in his eyes when his head smacked the floor.

"You _filthy_ pervert! I told you not to touch him!" the blond screamed angrily and punched the weakened man across the face. Orochimaru coughed and spat blood onto the floor, baring his teeth furiously as he threw the blond off of him. Naruto hit the side of the bed and grunted, picking himself up quickly. So, the man _was_ sick, otherwise he'd be unconscious on the floor right now. A smirk pulled at his lips slowly in victory, blue eyes gleaming.

Orochimaru snarled at the child. The one time he doesn't prepare himself for a surprise rebellion, it happens. The pale ninja twitched with agitation. He could not perform jutsus- another result of his lax actions the past few weeks. Kyuubi had done more damage than he thought. The man jumped out of the way as a fist flew at him, Sasuke gasping from his place.

"You're really thinking of killing me?" he said calmly, golden eyes narrowed. Naruto glared silently.

"It's about fucking time I do something."

* * *

>Itachi headed down the street quickly, hood pulled up over his ebony-colored hair. The rain was pounding down over him, but he did not care. His mind was somewhere else.<p><p>

A week. He'd been gone about a week. He couldn't have followed Tsunade's orders if he tried. It simply couldn't happen. Sasuke was his brother, and he wasn't going to let him go as easily as everyone else had. Hell, Fugaku seemed to not care. The young man's stomach churned as it tightened with anger. Itachi shook his head to clear it of the emotion, reminding himself what he should be focussing on.

He had been searching around for the man, Orochimaru, and had traced him to this town. He was here, and he could feel it. It was perfectly placed. Empty of travelers. Itachi lowered his head as a man walked past him. He couldn't take any chances with the people. For all he knew, they could all be working for Orochimaru secretly. The Uchiha lifted it up again after it was clear, eyes roaming over the numerous buildings. All he needed to do was pinpoint which how it was, then he'd have Sasuke in reach. His heart fluttered at the thought of seeing his brother. He obviously would have grown by this time and Itachi was curious as to what he now looked like. Perhaps he'd still resemble his mother in most ways. Another thought reached him and the man frowned slightly.

Sasuke would certainly be mentally messed up in some way. He didn't think he could stand seeing that. It would simply kill him. He'd be scared of him, probably run if he got the chance. Being abused your entire life usually resulted in that. Sasuke would... _hate_ him. Itachi paused and rubbed his eyes.

_'Can I really bare to stand that?...,'_ he thought to himself with a sigh. No. He would have to. Sasuke would heal over time. The young man stepped into a shop after walking a bit farther down the street, deciding he should take a break from being soaked. The store was silently as he entered, a few men and their wives watching him coldly. He ignored them and headed to a table nearby. Itachi messed with a napkin on the table idly as he looked out the window beside him. He jumped as one of the men sat down across from him, brown eyes burrowing into his own.

"Strangers aren't welcomed here, young man," he advised in a gruff voice. Itachi looked him over quietly in response to the warning. Perhaps he'd have to step a bit out of line to get the information he needed. No harm to him if he said things, Tsunade would keep him safe unwillingly.

"This stranger is looking for someone you might know," Itachi growled after pondering his words. The brown-eyed man leaned forward over the table.

"I didn't ask what you were lookin' for," he said curtly. "I said strangers _aren't_ welcomed here... I think it'd be best if you moved along to the next time."

"You fail to scare me," Itachi cut in bluntly, relaxing into the back of his chair. "I'm guessing your little," he nodded his head toward the group across the store, "cluster over there don't enjoy me listening in to whatever secrets you're sharing." The man fisted his hands on the table. He'd hit the nail on the head, he supposed. To Itachi's surprise, however, the man scooted his chair closer and licked his lips carefully.

"He doesn't know your face," he whispered under his breath, eyes darting from him to the windows wildly, "you need to help us. Help _them_." The Uchiha cocked an elegant eyebrow at his pleadings.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quickly, heart beating in his ears.

"Those kids. He keeps them in the house down the street, near the back of the town. You have to help them," the man began explaining swiftly. "I know you're looking for him, the black-haired one. The _Uchiha_? You look exactly like him."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? He's here- there? You're sure?" Itachi pressed desperately, meeting information. The other male shook his head and began getting up.

"Can't say any more. He'll realize you're here sooner or later. I'd hurry," he grunted and walked back to his group of friends, leaving Itachi shaking with excitement. The young man rose from his seat and left the store and back into the rain, beginning to form his plan.

Naruto stood over the motionless body, sweat and bruises covering his shaking form. Orochimaru lied before him, bedsheets wrapped tight around his throat. The blond ran a hand through his hair and fell to his knees with a sigh.

He'd done it. He'd finally finished this horrific cycle. The bastard was finally dead, strangled by his own, disgusting sheets. Naruto turned and looked toward his friend, who was curled up in the corner of the room with wide eyes. The Uchiha had been silent the entire time. Naruto decided he should begin calming the boy.

"Sasuke... It's ok, now. He's gone. You're safe... He won't touch you again," he panted and walked over to the Uchiha, who whimpered and fought against him weakly as the tan ninja wrapped his arms around him. Tears poured from the Uchiha's eyes.

"H-he's gone?... Master... isn't here to protect me?" Sasuke sobbed into Naruto's chest, fear taking over his mind. Naruto hushed him and, somehow with a surge of adrenaline, scooped the boy into his arms and hurried out of the room. They didn't have time to calm down. Kabuto would be around here somewhere, and when, and if, he found Orochimaru he'd certainly know who did it. They had to get out before that. He looked down at Sasuke when the child in his arms coughed loudly, shivering. Naruto had forgotten he was naked and slipped back into the room to grab one of Orochimaru's shirts. Though he didn't want to make the boy wear any of the monster's clothes, he wouldn't let him be humiliated. He himself had his boxers still, and decided that would be enough for himself. The two left down the hallway in search of the exit, unaware of the man heading strait their way to save them.

* * *

><p><strong> Awwwww yea. That. Is. Right. Freaking finally! Orochimaru is dead. POW. BAM. Butterfly crime scene.<strong>

**Hope ya' liked it, and the break from all the sex, LOLOLOL. Now, to bond Naruto and Sasuke back together... and help Itachi track them down. :3**

**Me gusta reviews. (I like reviews. A lot.)**

**Nat **


	10. Chapter 10

****Heeeeey. ^_^ I was so excited to write this chapter I didn't wait at all to start. Enjoy it, dammit. :)****

**And, for the record, that word 'Nat' at the end of every chapter is my name. Whoever asked that, you somehow made me laugh myself into unconsciousness almost.**

**kudos to you**

**Warning: this chapter contains a sexual dream, not particularly graphic. Also mental torture? I don't know what to call it... Sasuke is just screwed up, ya feels me? (lol)**

**You've been told.~**

* * *

><p>Itachi threw the last man onto the floor wildly, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes before stumbling toward the door down the hallway. The young man panted slightly from the aching in his side. He supposed one of the men must have broken a rib or two of his. Itachi covered his side gingerly and opened the next door, sighing as he noticed it, too, was empty. He'd been searching all over this building and <em>still<em> hadn't found a trace of his younger sibling ever being here. The man left the dark bedroom and walked further down the hallway, stepping over the numerous, unconscious guards in his way and opening the next door.

A gasp escaped Itachi as he was hit in the back by something, grabbing the doorframe and balancing himself before spinning around to find out what or who had nailed his side. A small bundle of shadows lied on the floor a few feet up the hallway, gasping being heard emitting from them. Itachi grimaced and gripped his kunai tighter before stalking toward the form.

"On your feet," he ordered in a gruff voice, watching as, to his surprise, a child's face appeared. The blond was young and covered in bruises. He watched Itachi with wide, frightened, blue eyes. The older ninja lowered his weapon upon looking over the boy. He bent down and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you-"

"Get the fuck away from us!" the blond bellowed and hit Itachi across the face. The Uchiha wiped his mouth with a grunt of pain, jumping to attention as he heard another, softer voice.

"Na-aruto... Na-...," the voice whimpered, barely coherent. Itachi's blood froze in his veins. He knew that voice. Though, it was slightly deeper, but not enough to throw his identity off.

"Sa-... Sasuke?" he stuttered in shock, watching the blond boy, Naruto, scoop up the other child roughly. His brother sobbed quietly in the blond's hold, making Itachi rise swiftly to his feet. Naruto took off at his action, disappearing down the hallway and through the front door. Itachi stood in silence, repeatedly swallowing the lump now clogging his throat. That had been Sasuke, his baby brother. He'd _seen_ him. After all these years.

The thought to chase after the two entered his mind, but, with his broken ribs, he knew there would be no chance of reaching them. As much as it killed him, he'd just have to wait a little longer. The Uchiha, after regaining his senses, slowly started limping to the front door, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

_'They won't get far... You'll find them,'_ he told himself reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Naruto stumbled through the rain, bare feat slapping against the road loudly. His skin was tingling at the sight of that man. His eyes had terrified him. They looked like Sasuke's sharingan, now that he thought about it. The boy in his arms let out a small cry as his holder tripped slightly.<p>

"Sorry, Sasuke... You're... We're safe now. We're free," he whispered tiredly, finally turning his back against a tree and sliding down it. Sasuke trembled against the tan boy's chest violently. Naruto brushed his black locks behind his ears and out of his eyes gently, wanting to see the child's face. Grief overwhelmed him. The Uchiha's eyes still hadn't changed. They still shown with disgrace and fear to him.

"D-Don't hurt me, again!" the Uchiha blurted quickly. "I'll do anything y-you want- just... please, don't... do it again."

"Calm down, Sasuke. I won't... I swear... If... Kyuubi does break out again, I want you to do whatever you can to stop me. Sasuke, you might... have to kill me...," Naruto trailed off, tears finally escaping his eyes once more. The smaller ninja eyes him with wide, black orbs.

"Kill you?"

"Yea... Don't hold back if you feel frightened... I promise Orochimaru won't come back and hurt you for it," the blond explained slowly, wanting nothing more than for his friend to be safe and stand up for himself. The Uchiha shivered and kept his eyes up on him. He seemed to be letting the words soak in. Naruto tensed with surprise as the other slowly leaned back against him, arms squished between his and Naruto's chests. The blond smiled softly and let his head fall back against the rough bark, trying to make this position more comfortable. Though, he didn't need to be selfish right now. Sasuke was comfortable, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Hours passed before one of them finally stirred, that being Sasuke. The Uchiha cracked his heavy eyelids open, not remembering the last time he'd slept so deeply. Every time he'd tried to rest while with Orochimaru, those snakes had woken him up as they crawled over his skin. The Uchiha shivered at the memories and blushed. He looked up to see Naruto, blacked out against the tree with his head rolled to the side bonelessly. He seemed to be fine, other than the occasional furrowing of his eyebrows. The pale child decided against waking the boy and returned to pressing his cheek into the warm chest near him.<p>

Before the boy could fully relax himself, his stomach tightened annoyingly. He told himself that this ninja could not be trusted, that he shouldn't be showing this much unmasked emotion around him. He was _dangerous_. Sasuke, in a bout of revelation, corrected himself firmly. _Naruto_ could be trusted, though _Kyuubi_ could not be. Although, that was following the story the blue-eyed teen had explained to him, which may, or may not, have been the truth. It was a stretch, a decision Sasuke did not want to tussle with at this moment in time.

Now was time to rest. They were safe. But how could that be? How was that possible when Master was not with him? Surely he'd be hurt by the perversities surrounding him without his owner's strong protection. The Uchiha let his eyes roll down the gaze at the damp grass. Master had always hurt him in perverse ways, though...

Sasuke balled his hands into fists weakly and shook his head. Master loved him. That was love that he showed to him, and love... love hurt. Love always hurt, the Uchiha explained to himself. Master said that to him always, and what Master said was truth. When two people were in love, the strong had to take over the weaker. It was natural, wasn't it? Didn't everyone share such relations with their lovers? Surely they did, because Master had said they did...

_'Maybe... Master was wrong... Naruto loves me, yet... he hasn't hurt me as himself... But he did, didn't he? Kyuubi couldn't be real. A lie. He told me a lie... Naruto lies... Master wouldn't lie to me,'_ the child battled inwardly, trying to sort his thoughts and straighten everything out logically. Sasuke winced as his ass pulsed, feeling Naruto move slightly and groan throatily. Sasuke quivered at the noise and ducked his head submissively.

"Sasuke... You should be sleeping," the blond whispered through his groggy haze, blue orbs gently peering down at the Uchiha. The black-haired child lifted his gaze carefully. He nodded obediently and nestled back into the tan boy's chest. Naruto sighed and rubbed his friend's smooth back, trailing it up and down and in careful strokes. Orochimaru's shirt felt so thin, now that he took the time to feel the soft cotton.

"I'm sorry you have to wear his clothes... I would say we could buy some, but I don't have any money," Naruto explained in a serious voice, though underlying anxiety was evident. Sasuke watched him intently as he continued, saying, "I've never lived without an owner before and I don't know how-... I'm not very sure what normal people do." His words were not a shock. Naruto had been living this life long before he had, Sasuke thought. He, even if he had been free a year longer, still wasn't quite sure himself. It really would be a dilemma. The Uchiha shakily leaned away, white shirt draping over his thin frame.

"W-what are we going to do?" he asked innocently, tears entering his ebony orbs. Naruto reached out and rubbed the other's arm comfortingly, seeing he, too, was worried sick. Of course, he would be. He was in the worse position, to be honest.

"We'll be alright, Sasuke. Calm down, I promise I'll take care of us."

"I-I'll die without Master," the pale ninja sobbed pitifully, body shaking with the intensity. "I'm scared, Naruto," Sasuke finished as he began to wipe away his streaming tears uselessly. The blond watched with saddened, blue orbs. He gently got into a better position, sitting on his shins and looking down at his friend quietly. Sasuke paused as he did so, quivering and eyeing him with fright.

"N-Naruto!" he yelped as two, warm, muscular arms enveloped him and dragged him gently into the older male's chest. The Uchiha gently raised his hands to lay them on the hot skin against him, thinking of pushing away but not quite knowing yet.

The blond waited patiently. He wouldn't mind if Sasuke pulled away. Yes- It would hurt, but he'd understand, nevertheless. Their friendship would take time to heal and mend itself, and maybe, someday, it would become close to returning to normal.

"You can push away, Sasuke. I won't mind," the blond laughed sadly, then waited for the shove to come. But, it did not. Sasuke's gentle, trembling fingers remained on his chest, ghosting over his hot skin ever so softly. Sasuke's cheek remained pressed into his heartbeat, as well, seemingly enjoying the lulling rhythm. A grin tugged at the blue-eyed boy's lips, though he did not have a chance to smile before the Uchiha did lean away.

Sasuke hugged himself a bit as he sat on his own bruised shins, giving his friend an apologetic stare. He really just couldn't handle any more touching on his sensitive body. Now that he had a choice, he'd certainly go with less physical interaction.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... just..-"

"You don't have to explain anything. It's alright. I'm not mad," Naruto cut in, seeing the boy struggling for words. The Uchiha sighed lightly, as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders suddenly. "I'm happy you're doing what you want to do. Now that we're free, you choose what you do. Not me, not Orochimaru- No one, but you," the blond said, allowing his grin to spread now. The ninja before him nodded slightly, looking down with tired eyes.

"Tired," he whispered simply, lying down on his side in the damp grass. He ignored its annoying feel, how it plastered against his ivory skin, and gently shut his eyes. Darkness advanced upon him and he willingly gave into its desires.

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped, finally, and the air was chilly around him. Though, Naruto was not focussed on the weather at the time. No, his eyes were locked on his whimpering friend beside him.<p>

Sasuke clawed and fisted his hands into the grass under his writhing form, mouth open as slurs passed his pink lips. He had been doing this for at least ten minutes now, and Naruto was beginning to wonder if he should try and wake him up. Perhaps, he thought to himself, it would pass. Orochimaru's death should have eased at least some of the child's anxiety off of him. He may not have been dreaming of the man, though. The blond couldn't make out a single thing Sasuke had choked out.

"N-no... Ah!" the Uchiha whimpered and flopped onto his back, sweat starting to shimmer across his face and exposed neck. Apparently, the dream was turning worse.

* * *

><p><em> The hands. Those cold, rough, perverse hands were on his hips, on his mouth, on his privates. His stomach flipped with pleasure, though. He wanted this. He wanted this love. This was love Master was giving him. Love was rough, demeaning, brutal sex, he knew.<em>

_Another thrust. Another yelp from his bruised throat._

_**This is how much I love you, Sasuke**_

_Another yank on his member. Another bite on his skin._

_**This is what real lovers do. This is how they bond; become one**_

_It hurts so much..._

_A slap to his face at such words of defiance. If this was love, Sasuke thought, then he didn't want any of it..._

* * *

><p>Naruto flinched as he saw bright, clear tears sliding out from under his friend's eyelids. The blond shot up and grabbed hold of the Uchiha's shoulders, jerking him roughly.<p>

"Wake up, Sasuke... Come on," he whispered as he shook the smaller boy. Sasuke groaned and snapped his eyes open, revealing his bright, red eyes. Naruto backed up at the sight. Why had he activated his sharingan? Was he angry with him for waking him up? Was he upset? The blond still did not quite understand his friend's rare ability.

Sasuke immediately covered his crotch by tugging down on his thin, white shirt, a blush creeping over his tear-streaked face.

"Narut-to," he pleaded between small sobs and hiccups, the tears continuing to run down his flushed cheeks. The blond slowly returned to his friend, enveloping the red-eyed Uchiha in a comforting hold. He only hoped Sasuke wasn't planning on _using_ those eyes of his. He hadn't witnessed them in ages.

Sasuke trembled and roughly shoved the muscular body away from him, despising the soft, gentle touch. He felt too much- too sensitive. He wanted to scream out in lamentation over his dream, realization beginning to hit him. The black-haired boy paused, though, noticing the change in his sight. He turned to Naruto with fright. The boy swirled with blue flames, a small, red pit in the center. Sasuke raised his hands to look them over, watching more blue flames spiral across his vision.

"M-my eyes," he choked out roughly and covered his face, crying harder. "They... sting," he whimpered helplessly.

Naruto sat by in silence until he heard those words, gently scooting closer once again.

"It's just your sharingan, Sasuke, don't worry. They sting when you activate them... You said so last time you turned them on," the blue-eyed ninja explained soothingly, lips turning thin as the small boy crashed into his chest with a groan. Naruto gave him a confused look. Perhaps, the power had drained him? Most likely. Sasuke was obviously in no shape to be doing such a thing.

The blond boy got to his feet after gently lying Sasuke back down on the grass. They didn't need to be sitting around idly. There was still the matter of getting to a safe location. Orochimaru had many, many followers, one of those being Kabuto, and they'd certainly be lusting after vengeance at this point. Though, the tan child had no clue where they could go or what they could do. This world, though they had been living in it for years, was an utter mystery to them. Were slaves common? Did everyone want to hurt them? The boy didn't even remember where he'd lived before, though he knew for a fact he'd been someplace other then that hell hole he'd just escaped. He'd had a life at one point, until it had been forcibly ripped away from his hands and placed into another's. The same went for Sasuke, who he knew wouldn't be much of a help if he did remember anyways. The Uchiha was a train wreck...

A heavy sigh slipped past his red, chapped lips before he bent down to pick Sasuke up into his arms, walking off in an unknown direction, toward an unknown destination, in an unknown world.

* * *

><p>The stares dug into him like claws, scratching his back and tearing at his vulnerable, tan flesh. Hadn't these people seen children before? Why such a reaction? Naruto's worried, blue eyes roamed over the frozen clumps of people, who all stared back with slightly parted lips. Perhaps, he remembered, it was because him and Sasuke both were half nude. The blond lowered his gaze as he did so, embarrassment flooding him. Even if he'd lived a life without clothing, or dignity for that matter, he still would have liked to not show <em>more<em> people his body.

Sasuke's lithe body lied defenseless in his arms, mouth opened and face half buried in his chest. He'd been unconscious for so long, and Naruto was beginning to worry over him more and more. The blond-haired boy stopped, though, as a woman approached slowly. Animal instinct seemed to take over as the young ninja crouched and prepared himself for flight. What else could he do, but flee if trouble arose? The woman smiled at him softly, lifting a small hand out toward the two.

"It's alright," she said in a light voice, reminding the blue-eyed boy of a mouse. "Just calm down. I just want to help."

"We're fine. We don't need any help," Naruto snapped in response to her caring words and the female's smile fell from her lips. The boy winced at the sight, knowing he'd hurt her in some way. But, he tried not to dwell on that, knowing they were probably conspiring in some way against them.

"Can I at least give you some clothes? I promise to leave you be if you just allow me to give you some clothes...," the woman spoke again- pleading, more like it. Sasuke groaned as his carrier straightened himself up and nodded to the older female. The brunette once again brought the smile back up to her face, red lips curving up joyously.

"Thank you. Now, if you would please come with me to my house? It's just up the road a little ways, and you don't even have to wait outside on the porch. I'm sure your friend would enjoy taking a quick nap, or maybe yourself, instead?" the woman began and started up the muddy street, followed closely by the two ninja. Her house was small and modest, the porch being made out of smooth, redwood that soothed the bottoms of Naruto's bruised feet. He wiggled his numb toes a bit as he watched the brunette unlock her door. After doing so, she rushed him inside, hurrying off to grab some blankets.

Naruto and Sasuke were left standing in the small living room, both shivering from the dampness on their clothes. Sasuke, seeming the awaken due to the change in noise level, cautiously slid his eyes open to look hazily upwards at his carrier. The tan boy smiled in response silently. He was grateful to see those coal-black eyes again, instead of that fiery-red which haunted him oh, so eerily.

Sasuke, realizing that the blond's eyes were on him, watching his movements intently, lifting a cold hand to brush some bangs out of his eyes and effectively hide himself with it at the same time. He didn't like being stared at, even if it wasn't in a possessive manner. His entire life he'd been looked over like a piece of meat. Being touchy over the action now was understandable.

"Is... Master here?" he whispered, making his friend frown upon hearing his question. Perhaps, the Uchiha was still trying to wake up. Blackouts sometimes made people wake up in confusion, he believed. At least, from personal experience, he thought as much.

"Sasuke, he's gone, remember?" the blond whispered gently, sitting down on the chair nearby. The black-haired ninja in his arms shook in realization, fresh tears shimmering over the surface of his ebony orbs.

"M-M-Master...," he sobbed out, staring with wide eyes as the woman walked back into the room. The pale boy buried his face into Naruto's welcoming chest, crying harder with fear. The brunette clutched the quilts in her arms tight and rushed over, kneeling before Naruto and running a manicured hand through Sasuke's cold hair.

"Sweetie! Sweetie, it's alright-"

"Stop!" the Uchiha squealed and struggled uselessly against his carrier's arms, who had also leaned farther back into the chair after the woman's quick approach. He also was not yet used to such affection. And from a female? So confusing.

The lady sighed and returned her hand to her chest, messing uncomfortably with her necklace as she looked over the two with pity-filled, hazel eyes.

"Poor things... It's alright, now. Ayami-chan has everything under control," the woman, who Naruto presumed to now be named Ayami, said gleefully. She gently stood back up, draping the blankets over the arm of the chair before holding a hand out to the blond boy. Naruto eyed her questionably for a few minutes, wondering what she was planning to do before his thoughts were interrupted by Ayami saying, "Oh, I guess you have to keep your friend there warm. Here," the brown-haired female lifted Naruto to his feet carefully, "you go, dear. Now, how does a hot bath sound to you? Or some soup? You both look terribly thin."

Ayami led the tan child into the hallway, carrying on and continuing to ask what Sasuke and he needed. The blond, though still jumpy as hell, slowly began to thaw out. Perhaps, this woman- Ayami could help.

Perhaps, this world was not as cruel as it seemed to be...

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW, adorable as hell to me. Haha, fast update, awwww yeaaaa.<strong>

**Sorry to everyone who wanted Itachi to reach them! I just couldn't let it happen... not yet! Not now! Later, though, I promise. Ohhhhhh, hopefully Kabuto isn't too angry. (;**

**And poor Sasuke... God, I love messing with his cute, little head...**

**REVIEWS ARE ADORED :3**

_Nat_


	11. Chapter 11

****Hey again ^_^ New chappie for ya'! Enjoy~****

**Warning: More twisted thinking in this chapter! References to sexual situations, too.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on the floor of the tub, hot water hitting his face and shoulders. It felt nice to bathe alone, for a change. Anything was better than those hands on him. A shudder coursed through his thin frame at the thought. Perhaps, he shouldn't be reminding himself of such things? Most likely.<p>

The Uchiha sighed a bit and looked up with closed eyes, allowing his neck to be sprayed with the hot shower momentarily. The childs hands groped around the floor for a second in search of soap, which he managed to snatch up after while longer. The Uchiha scrubbed his arms, thoroughly, for the third time, watching as his ivory skin turned pink and flustered at the constant rubbing and scratching. He did not mind. He _would_ clean himself, even if it meant scrubbing off the first three layers of his skin. It would be done.

A sudden knock on the door caused the child to grip the bar of soap tighter, consequently sending it flying over the tub's wall and across the white, tiled floor. Sasuke looked at the small block with saddened eyes. Perhaps, this was logic telling him he was done cleaning his already raw skin?

"Sasuke?... You alright?" Naruto's caring voice sounded muffled behind the bathroom door. "You've been in there a while... Say something, please?" the voice pleaded worriedly. Sasuke, after pulling his legs tight against his chest, buried his face fearfully into his knee caps. He was terrified, to say the least. Would Naruto come in and cleanse him, like Master had done, oh, so humiliatingly? The Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut and dug his blunt nails into his skin painfully, biting his unruly, quivering, lower lip.

_'Master spent that time with me because he cared for me! How could I disobey him like that; recalling it negatively? Master always punishes me when I dislike his love... Now... Naruto is going to punish him... I... deserve punishment,'_ the black-haired boy thought with a strangled sob, trembling and curling into himself as he heard the blond outside in the hallway crack open the door.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright in there?" he called in a louder voice. Sasuke dipped his face lower behind his arms, which were hugged neatly around his shins protectively. He prepared himself for the first blow.

Naruto gently pulled the shower curtain back to reveal the sniveling child, pity engulfing his heart. He looked so damaged, so hurt and defenseless, so _needy_ like that. It hurt him, physically and emotionally. The tan ninja opened the curtain a bit more and sat down on the slightly damp tile, ignoring the water that began to soak into the seat of his- or Ayami's- shorts. The blue-eyed male folded his hands slowly in his lap and sighed a bit, trying to keep a calm air.

"Sasuke," he began in an even tone, seeing the Uchiha convulse more with his shaking, "there is no need to be afraid of me. It's just Naruto... Dumb, goofy Naruto."

"N-Narut-to," Sasuke wailed in grief, still thinking this would be the person to punish him for disrespecting Master. He, wanting to find favor in his punisher, as he always did, let his knees fall sloppily and part a bit. "Please... go easy... Please, N-Naruto-sama," he pleaded beneath his dripping wet bangs, forcing his hands to uncover his crotch reluctantly. Oh, how he wanted to die instantly. No one ever went _easy_.

Naruto, feeling nauseated at the simple thought of hurting the Uchiha again, leaned over the side of the tub slowly. Ignoring the pounding water on his exposed skin, he gently pulled Sasuke's knees back together and pushed them against his chest. With a small sigh, the blond said, "I am not touching you like that ever again, Sasuke."

_'No matter how much I'd like to,'_ he added inwardly, deciding against speaking such words to the terrified child. The black-haired victim looked up at him with wide eyes, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes and vanishing as he blinked. He wasn't going to be punished? Why? Was Master planning on...?

A violent wave of nausea hit the Uchiha dead on and the boy gagged up saliva between his feet. A trail if bile and spit slowly dripped from his pink lips, being washed away soon enough by the shower's spray. Another dry heave interrupted Naruto's soft, calming, and worried words and Sasuke hit the floor of the tub as he collapsed breathlessly.

By this time, Naruto didn't care if he got his new clothes wet. How could he when his friend was hurt in such a way? Only a cold-hearted bastard would choose his feelings over another's. The blond stepped into the shower, making sure not to slip and crush the frail child under him. He wondered what exactly had caused the pale ninja to grow so sickly. Then again, what was so mysterious? Orochimaru's voice alone could flip the most unfeeling man's stomach.

"Sasuke, just hold still for me. I think you've cleaned up enough for tonight," Naruto whispered, having taken notice to the boy's raw skin. Sasuke seemed to disagree, though, and whimpered loudly on his side. Though, that may have been out of plain fear instead of denial, Naruto told himself.

"I-I-I'm so-o filthy," the Uchiha began, his friend's gentle, strong hands sliding under his arms and starting to lift him to his feet. "St-stop! I... He's all over my skin..," he sobbed heavily, catching Naruto's attention effectively. The blond sat down on the side of the tub, propping Sasuke up against the back and rubbing his shoulder gingerly. He hadn't quite _fully_ grasped how destroyed his friend was. Yes, he knew he had been warped to believe Orochimaru had been good to him, but this? Mood swings? It frightened the tan boy. If Sasuke was this unstable, he wondered what else the Uchiha was capable of. Or better yet, what he wasn't.

"Sasuke... No amount of soap can wash the memories away," he began quietly, pulling a bitter wine from the other. The pale boy was weeping still. "What happened, happened. It's the past, Sasuke. It's over now, and we're safe to let it go. I know it won't be easy for you, but... you must. I can't... I can't stand seeing like this, Sasuke. The wounds may be deep, and will likely leave a scar, but they will heal over time." The blond was a bit taken back by his own words. Never had he been much of a speaker, really. But the things he was saying, everything he was telling Sasuke, they seemed so right. Perhaps, it was all the pent up emotions inside him, bubbling and frothing about daily. He would certainly use them to his advantage more often if they made him come off like this.

Sasuke sadly did not seem too moved by his words, though. His head was down submissively, still, and his gaze was downcast. Certainly it _would_ be harder on the boy to get past these demons than Naruto. Luckily, the blond was not harmed by Orochimaru sexually. Though, physical abuse was not out of the ordinary.

"He's going to punish me when h-he comes back... He'll... He'll make me...," the Uchiha began, choking up another small mouthful of bile onto the floor of the tub. He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want Master to love him, or anyone, for that matter. Love was just too painful. A smooth, yet rough, hand fell on his shoulder and made him jump, pulling him out of his stressful thoughts.

"Sasuke... What are you talking about? Orochimaru is dead. He isn't coming back to...," the blue-eyed boy trailed off quietly, not exactly knowing what was causing Sasuke such sickness. Not that rape wasn't sick, no. The way his friend put it sparked curious anger in him. What had happened that he had not yet known? Did Orochimaru hurt him in other ways?

A shiver ran up his spine as his imagination began to take over, though he forced the reigns back into his hands as Sasuke whimpered brokenly.

"He can't be! Master protects me... from you and himself! I-I...want to go home, Naruto," he balled into his hands, the now cold water running over his ivory flesh. Naruto helped the boy out, seeing no use in talking over the shower's spray, and firmly wrapped a towel around the other's thin frame. He sat the Uchiha down on the lowered toilet lid and turned off the water. Ayami would be happier with them not raising her bill, anyways, Naruto thought to himself. As if on cue, Ayami's voice rang from behind the door.

"Everything going alright in there, sweetie?" she asked kindly, seeming generally worried about their wellbeing. Naruto opened the door a crack, a small grimace on his lips.

"Could I have some clothes for my friend? He's smaller than me, if you need to get an idea what size he should wear."

"Of course, of course. Would you like some new ones, too? It seems you got a bit wet," the brunette laughed, but for some reason it sounded less cheerful than she had wanted. The blue-eyed boy shrugged it off and nodded slowly, whispering a small, "Thank you," before shutting the door once again. Sasuke watched his friend shakily, clutching the towel around his bony figure. The Uchiha whimpered as the other began walking toward him. The child scooted onto the floor, head turning into the wall.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed sorrowfully, kneeling a few feet away from his companion, "don't be scared. Just wait a minute and you'll have some clothes to put on. Would you like that?" he tried pulling a response from the Uchiha, one that wasn't fear-laced. Sadly, all he received was a small whimper and a nod. The boy had truly collapsed. "Sasuke, please... Look at me, Sasuke," he pleaded, reaching out to softly grip his friend's chin and pull his face forward. Sasuke looked into his eyes, his own rife with sorrow that crushed Naruto's heart.

"Naruto... Sir, please don't hit me," the Uchiha sobbed to the larger boy, making him widen his eyes with shock. Hit him? Why would- well, actually, that shouldn't surprise him. The tan child gently pulled the other into a hug. Sasuke quivered against his chest, hot breath puffing out in small gasps as he panicked. He didn't want to be touched. Not now, nor anytime soon. But, what if this was the beginning of his punishment? What if... Naruto was expecting him to do something? Initiate it? The boy swallowed thickly.

"Oh, Sasuke," the blond ninja said bitterly, rubbing his back. "Don't call me that... Please, don't," he begged with tears threatening to fall, which they did after no more than a second. He stemmed them immediately, though, as he felt his friend's hands trail down to the rim of his shorts. The blue-eyed boy stared down at Sasuke with horror on his face. Naruto couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it, but, nevertheless, it was happening. He shot out and snatched his friend's thin wrists up, slamming them against the wall with more force than he expected. The Uchiha squealed as his towel dropped around his hips, revealing the numerous bruises marring his once perfect flesh. The black-haired boy blushed and silenced himself, knowing he wasn't supposed to make noises during sex. Not unless Master wanted him to, but Master was not here to tell him. He wouldn't be ever again. Sasuke looked down shamefully as he wondered what Naruto would do first, fear and nausea gripping him.

"A-am I allowed to... to-o moan, sir?...," he croaked, holding back his cries of terror.

"Sasuke! Fuck- _ Listen to me_!" the blond bellowed, causing the smaller male to shiver and squeeze his eyes shut. He'd surely get it, now. "I wouldn't hurt you again! Kyuubi has been silent since that day, I swear! Dammit, Sasuke, I love you! More than anything or anyone! I would never hurt you willingly!" Sasuke was silent in response to his friend's speech, taken back by his words. He was so... believable? He winced as the grip around his wrists tightened. Yes. Naruto loved him because he was hurting him. He _was_ telling the truth. Perhaps, Naruto could replace Master as his new one. Urge took over his senses and he couldn't help but press his hips sensually back against the wall, making the friction he so desperately wanted.

"N-Naruto... Hurt me more," he groaned through red lips, hearing a small gasp escape the other. A hand caressed his flushed cheek and he waited eagerly for a slap of some sort. Nothing came, though. A small sob escaped his throat at such teasing.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but a knock sounded on the door once again. It was Ayami with their clothes, he knew. The tan teen let Sasuke go, watching him crumple against the wall and hug himself. The blond sighed and opened the bathroom door. Ayami's hazel eyes looked at him, then darted to Sasuke's crushed form pointedly. A small breath filled her gasping lungs at the sight and she took a small step further into the room. Naruto blocked her, worried if she was wanting to harm the boy and reminding himself that this woman seemed safe. He stepped down a bit, allowing her to gently set the clothes near Sasuke's quivering form. The Uchiha had his face hidden in the wall partially, again. The blond standing by the door watched him sadly.

"Can you slip these on him, sweetie? I don't need to scare him any more than I already have," she asked Naruto, who nodded slowly.

"I will."

"Now, I'll make you two some nice, hot soup. You just walk down the hallway when you get ready to eat. It's the last room on the right. You can't miss it," Ayami grinned softly as she slipped past Naruto, patting his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway to, obviously, start cooking. The blond child shut the door behind her, walking back to Sasuke and gently pulling him to rest against his chest.

"I will never hurt you intentionally, Sasuke," he whispered to the smaller ninja, picking up Ayami's shirt and slipping it over the other's head. Sasuke simply rested against his broad chest, breathing slowly. His eyelids almost covered his ebony orbs, showing his exhaustion. He whimpered and curled his legs in as the towel was pulled away, leaving him bare.

"Ngh," he grunted weakly as his companion moved him around. The Uchiha widened his tired eyes as he felt something messing with his ankles, lashing out instinctively as the tears began to slide down his face. "No! Master, please, don't!" he shouted out, a hand slapping over his lips and silencing him. Sasuke stared at the wall with terrified eyes as the shorts were pulled over his hips, not quite understand what they were, yet. Hot breath hit his ear and the pale boy sobbed out noticeably.

"Sasuke, I'm just getting you dressed. You're done now, so, if you're hungry, go down the hallway to the kitchen," Naruto said to him in a hushed voice, moving him gently away from his chest. Sasuke stared at him in confusion. How could he go alone? Surely he'd be hurt somehow. This house was unfamiliar to him, and he thought the other felt the same way about it. But, the blond seemed so calm. The Uchiha hugged himself tightly as Naruto dressed, deciding to play it safe and be the defenseless child. Master had always loved him that way, at least.

Though, Naruto didn't seem too pleased with his choice as the pale boy watched a steady wave of tears drip down the other's tan cheeks, hanging below his chin before falling onto the tile floor.

"Sasuke...," he said simply, voice cracking noticeably. Said child tensed and leaned a small way away from the wall he was currently trying to melt into. Naruto held his head in his hands as more stifled sobs passed his lips. Surely so many tears could dehydrate a person in mere seconds, the Uchiha thought for a moment. His body didn't want to move any closer, but his heart did. It reached out for this boy- this demon. He wanted to touch him, to let him hold his weight, let him show a new kind of love. This didn't seem to hurt like Orochimaru's, who simply suffocated him with his tongue whenever he wanted to 'love' him. Sasuke gulped and slowly raised a frail hand, moving it closer to the crying boy's shoulder.

Naruto's shoulders jumped as he hiccuped, hitting Sasuke's hand accidentally and frightening the Uchiha slightly. The blond froze up, though, as two thin, shaky arms wrapped loosely around his broad shoulders. The ninja looked up instantly, meeting Sasuke's white shirt. The cloth smelled clean as his nose brushed against it.

"N-N-Naruto. D-d-don't cry," he whimpered quietly, as if he wasn't quite sure if he should be saying anything. "Ah!" he choked fearfully as the other ninja returned the hold.

"Shh, Sasuke. It's alright. I just want to hug you... I promise I won't do anything more. All I want to do is hold you," Naruto soothed the boy as he pet his soft, clean, black hair. The pale boy nodded slightly and tried calming his taut muscles, ordering them to relax and allow him to rest against the blond. But, he couldn't will his fear away. It was just too much- too much gentle touching and closeness between the person that had raped him mercilessly. The child decided to meet the blond halfway, though, and refrained from pushing away. He was rewarded for his patience as Naruto seemed to understand and gently pulled back after a minute, allowing Sasuke to collect his trembling self.

"We should probably go eat. Ayami may be waiting for us," the blond spoke softly, a sheepish grin tugging at the edges of his lips. Sasuke nodded and let his friend help him up, stumbling as his legs and hips pulsed painfully. The blue-eyed child by his side sent him a worried look, asking for answers with his cerulean orbs. The Uchiha shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'll be fine. Please, don't worry, Naruto," he croaked as he tried rubbing the pain away. The other ninja didn't seem to keen on letting his companion stay uncomfortable, but decided against forcing his opinions onto the weaker male. He knew that'd only hurt him more, most likely. They stepped out of the washroom, Naruto helping guide Sasuke the entire way to the kitchen. The boys sat down silently, mouths watering up at the numerous, foreign aromas. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the meal being set before him. Though, if the boy had been thinking clearly he would have realized it was a simple broth. Nothing special at all. Naruto, sitting right beside his thin friend, eyed the soup with the same expression. He hadn't eaten anything with such a strong scent in quite a long time. Ayami scratched her head at their reactions, wondering if something had gone awry in the bathroom. Or, perhaps, her cooking was off?

"I hope you don't mind the soup. It's really all I could have made. The store down the street has been running into some trouble with produce," the brunette apologized quietly, remembering to keep her voice down. The children eyed her for a moment before advancing on the food, eating hastily. The two, combined, finished off the entire pot, sighing with delight as their rumbling bellies were silenced. The woman smiled warmly as she placed their bowls into her sink, back facing them as she said, "We have a guest room down the hall if... you wouldn't mind resting a bit?"

Naruto's blue orbs looked the female over questionably. He really didn't like the idea. Every fiber in his body ached with refusal, but his mind thought differently. If Ayami had wanted to hurt them, she would have done so already. She'd been offered around fifty chances since they stepped into her house. The blond felt a small veil of peace float over him, calming his tense muscles and halting their twitching.

"Thank you," he responded after all his thinking, rising from the table and turning toward Sasuke's hunched figure. The Uchiha look back, eyes rife with worry. The blond helped him up and led him down the hall, nonetheless. He'd relax once they were alone, maybe. The tan ninja mulled over this for a moment as they entered the simple guest room. Would Sasuke be alright with them sleeping in the same room? Would he rather get away from him? Naruto let his gaze fall on the pale ninja, who was staring at the small bed in silence. He seemed to also be in deep thought, and without thinking, the larger male opened his mouth and whispered, "I'll sleep in the living room. You can sleep in here, Sasuke."

The black-eyed boy turned to face him, yanked out of his thoughts due to his friend's hushed statement. He was greeted with the other's small smile.

"O-Oh," he stuttered out, not knowing what to do or say. Parts of him wanted to cry with relief, while others wanted to yell in disagreement. Why was his mind so complicated? Why couldn't he simply decide on things? The frustration began to boil over and the boy bit his bottom lip, allowing hot, salty tears cascade down his smooth cheeks.

Naruto jumped in surprise, enveloping the boy in a tender, heart-felt hug. The other just continued to cry, face pressing into his warm chest.

"I-I'm so confused," he choked out in a weak voice, speaking things the blond boy did not quite understand. Why was he confused, Naruto wondered. Although, looking back over their last day- or maybe days, the blond could not remember clearly- together, Sasuke's ideas and opinions had been fluctuating wildly, if not chaotically. It seemed not only was his physical state taking a toll from the abuse, but his mental was as well. Naruto took another chance to wrap his arms around the boy, pleading the other would let him.

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>So fast? I know, right? Lol, I'm open to any requests you guys may have! I'd like a few twists to show up. I already have a few, like playing more on Sasuke's weak, mental state. Hehe xD I'm so freaking mean.<strong>

**Yes. Sasuke's points of view and thoughts were confusing. That's the whole point. He's torn between 'loving' Orochimaru and loving Naruto. Wouldn't you be messed up, punk-who-wants-to-complain-about-it-being-confusing? That's what I thought.**

**And to all you yaoi fans, if the sex begins to dwindle I'll make sure to enter a few flashbacks. I mean, we still aren't sure exactly what Orochimaru did that disgusted Sasuke so much, neh? Haha, just tell me if you miss it and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Might have extra-long chapter next time. Depends on feedback.**

**I bet you're all wondering why my AU is so long?**

**I am, too.**

**Anyways, lol, you can leave the request in a review or a PM. Reviews are loved! Questions can be answered as well, since I'm not a dumb-butt anymore and realized I can reply to reviews.**

_Nat_


	12. Chapter 12

****Lawl. Thank you, Rosebunse, for the helpful, little chat we had. (: Your ideas were taken into consideration!****

**As well as your's, sound-Sasuke! :3**

**Also, a big thanks to my excellent beta reader, MelanisticLeopard! I'm so happy you have taken the time to help me!**

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic, sexual scenes, which can be perceived as rape or just brutal sexual torture. Depends on if you're going with what Sasuke thinks or what Naruto and the rest of the entire world thinks... Lol. No complaints, cuz I mean, really, if you didn't like that why the hell are you reading this story? :P**

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned on the bed, rolling and thrashing and squirming helplessly in a fitful sleep. Nightmares plagued him ruthlessly, and the old bed-frame creaked under the mess of tangled limbs and sheets, groaning as it was swayed back and forth during the child's fierce dream. Finally, after a long term of silent tossing, a small scream slipped past the boy's parted, pink lips; a desperate plead for help.<p>

Naruto turned his head at the small sound, blue orbs wide with awareness. That had been Sasuke's voice, no doubt about it. He sounded hurt and, in a matter of moments, Naruto was quickly but gently throwing his friend's room's door open. The blond hurried to the Uchiha's bed, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. The pale, sweat-covered boy would most likely grow louder if he awoke to find Naruto above him. Perhaps he'd try and ease the nightmare away while he was still asleep. The tan ninja lay down slowly, pulling his quivering mess of a companion against his chest, who whimpered and bit into his bottom lip hard.

"N-No! Don't do it! Please!" the child cried out after a few soft hushes from the other male. Naruto silenced him quickly, not wanting to wake Ayami at this time. Though, he didn't really know if it was late or early. He hadn't seen a clock anywhere in this house.

Another fear-laced squeal escaped Sasuke and his body spasmed in his holder's arms, pulling the blue-eyed boy back to the current situation. Whatever the Uchiha was remembering certainly wasn't pleasant.

* * *

><p><em>"Squeal, little one," the breathy voice ordered into his ear, receiving a few, gurgled whines in response. Sasuke refused the man's biddings and, instead, ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The pungent smell of sex filled his nostrils and he had to fight back the urge to vomit onto his owner's bed-sheets. He hated the scent so much; the way it crawled down his throat and into his lungs, polluting them.<em>

_"Come now, Sasuke." A hand, one he knew well, grabbed his chin and forced his head forward. The Uchiha refused once again. He would not look at the monstrosity Orochimaru had made of himself using a very well-performed transformation jutsu._

_"Sasuke," his owner said in that voice. The voice he trusted. The voice that made his stomach flip with joy and his toes curl with happiness. The voice that belonged, not to him, but to his adored friend, Naruto. "Sasuke, please look at me?" Orochimaru said again in the blond's voice, tone soft and caring, yet full of deceit._

_"Stop! Stop it you-" A hand grasped his throat with considerable strength, forcing Sasuke's eyes to shoot open with shock._

_"Don't you dare call me anything other than master," Orochimaru hissed, narrowing his false, blue eyes. The Uchiha below him let out a strangled sob, tears escaping his ebony orbs. Naruto smiled over the other, snake-like tongue sliding over his ruby lips._

_"It's just me, Sasuke. Your friend? This is what you've always wanted between us, right?" Sasuke arched as a hand encased his flaccid cock, mouth opening in a silent scream. He wanted to die. How could his owner do this to him? And in _his_ body. A shudder of disgust and fear ran up his spine as he looked up into his friend's face. Though Orochimaru had done well with the jutsu, he still had that deviant tongue of his and the pale boy watched it slither about in Naruto's mouth with frightened orbs. Not even a week after being bought his role was made very clear; do anything and everything Orochimaru tells him. Refusing would mean punishment beyond belief._

_A small whimper escaped the boy as he felt the tan hand around his member begin to move, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his tinier frame._

_"N-Naru-... to...," he croaked out after the hold on his throat seemed to loosen considerably, making his owner smirk with victory. The blond leaned down close to Sasuke's ear and nipped it tauntingly._

_"See? I just want to make you feel good, Sasuke. But, I want to show you how much I really love you... You need to tell me that that's alright with you, ok?" The familiar, caring voice flooded into his senses, raising the hairs on the back of the Uchiha's neck and sending goosebumps over his white skin. He wanted Naruto to love him, didn't he? the seven year old wondered. Could he trust him not to act as violently as Hikaru had? Maybe sex wasn't always like that?_

_No, he thought quickly. This wasn't Naruto. This was his new owner, who had already beaten him senseless no more than a few days ago. How could he be any different? The child's thoughts were interrupted by another squeeze and more rubbing, his pale cheeks turning pink in embarrassment._

_"N-No. I don't... want you touching me, Orochimaru!" the Uchiha yelled defiantly, gasping in surprise as the hand on his member moved to grab his face. Sasuke cried as the hold tightened greatly, squeezing his cheeks together painfully. He cracked his ebony eyes open and stared up fearfully into his owner's blue ones._

_Orochimaru had a smug smile on his face, blond eyebrows raised arrogantly. He leaned closer, breath tickling Sasuke's forcibly parted lips._

_"I was going to go easy on you, Sasuke," he whispered in Naruto's warm voice. "But with you acting so cute and rebellious I may not be able to control myself," he finished with an eerie laugh. The black-haired boy below winced as the hand left his chin, red marks left behind on his ivory skin. A startled cry escaped Sasuke as his feet were thrown up near his ears, fresh tears rolling down the sides of his face._

_"I love you, Sasuke," Orochimaru chuckled as his inhuman tongue slithered back out and prodded at Sasuke's tight heat. The Uchiha ground his teeth as he held back his screams, but as the wet muscle slid itself into him he burst out into sobs._

_"Naruto! Stop!"_

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Stop!" Sasuke cried out in fear, kicking and thrashing about under the warm covers as Naruto widened his eyes. He got onto the bed beside his distressed friend, pulling him into a strong hug and rocking gently.<p>

"Sasuke! Sasuke, it's alright. Wake up," he said soothingly, trying to keep his voice soft. He didn't know why, though. Ayami surely would have been woken up by Sasuke's scream a few seconds ago. There really wasn't a reason to be quiet anymore.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in response to Naruto's words, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. The world spun slightly, confusing him and making him lose his balance as he tried to crawl away from the blond.

"N-Naruto! Please!" he begged weakly, holding his arms up defensively over his face. The blue-eyed boy frowned sadly and backed off the bed.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I can't reach you over here, see? I'm not close to you. You're safe," he said slowly, making Sasuke look up with blood-shot eyes. The Uchiha quivered and watched him, fairly confused. The boy looked over himself, seeing his white shirt. When had he gotten dressed? Had he passed out? No. He hadn't been hit. Maybe he'd blacked out from his panicking? It didn't matter, though. He was alone in a room with Naruto- or was it Orochimaru? Probably the latter...

He always liked messing with him, anyways.

The Uchiha slowly slid off the bed and walked toward his friend, head down slightly. Naruto watched with shadowed eyes, wondering what Sasuke was doing. He trusted him enough to protect him? Did he need... a hug, or something? The tan boy lifted his arms, a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. If that's what Sasuke wanted, he'd gladly give it. The Uchiha fell into his chest with a sob and the taller boy felt wetness on his hot skin. Naruto held him tight, forgetting for a moment how crushed the boy was, and dipped his head into his neck to get closer. The pale child jumped at the touch and, surprisingly, arched his head to the side, opening his skin up for assault by the other's mouth.

"Master," he whimpered longingly, hands tracing Naruto's chest shakily. The blond's stomach fluttered, the familiar presence engulfing him. _Kyuubi,_ he realized instantly. The perverse fox was stirring once again after such a long slumber. Perhaps his thirst for intimacy was beginning to bother him? The demon's low grumbling echoed within his container's head, and Naruto could almost feel the smirk on the fox's lips.

_"Well, well, well... What do we have here?"_ Kyuubi purred in a silky voice, a chuckle following his taunt. Naruto tensed noticeably, not spotting Sasuke fall to his knees before him and brush his lips over his thigh.

_'What do you want, demon? I won't let you take control so easily this time, I can promise you that.'_

_"It doesn't seem like I need to use force to receive anything. Look down, brat,"_ the beast laughed loudly, rich voice reverberating in Naruto's young ears. The blue-eyed ninja did and stumbled back with a small gasp. Sasuke looked at him in slight confusion, crawling forward on his hands and knees before bowing his head low to the floor. His hot breath tickled Naruto's toes, which made him jerk and shudder with shock. What had gotten into the Uchiha? Why was he so... _willing_ all of a sudden?

"S-Sasuke?" he stuttered out, watching the black-haired boy raise his head slightly. His ebony orbs were large, as if realization had suddenly hit him once again. Tears flew to fill the edges of his eyes, overflowing and draining down his cheeks, which were painted red in embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid? He was on the floor in front of the person who'd raped him once. He was vulnerable, something he couldn't risk being anymore. The ivory-skinned ninja curled up instantly, shaking and sobbing into the carpet below his petite form. Naruto crouched quickly, feeling and hearing Kyuubi rumble once more with pleasure before retreating back into his cage- his domain.

"Sasuke, it's alright! You're going to be fine. No one is going to touch you," the tan child began, wanting, oh so desperately to ease his pain. Sasuke jumped and whimpered louder, still lost in his shame. How could he have just given himself over like that? To his _rapist_? The Uchiha pulled his hair more fiercely, stomach rolling rebelliously. Oh, how he wanted to just throw-up over the carpet. But, Master didn't like it when he threw up. He always yelled and hit him when he couldn't swallow. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Sasuke wanted to make Master happy, not mad.

Naruto looked up as the door opened, a frightened Ayami standing on the other side of the threshold. Her hazel eyes were filled with confusion, looking over the two boys on the floor. She seemed to realize that the shivering Uchiha was on the floor needed her to be quiet, so she gently shut the door and walked over. The older woman kept her distance, though, as she looked over the blond and brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Ayami mouthed to him her question; what was wrong? What had happened? Naruto, reading her lips, looked back down at his quivering friend, shrugging a bit. He didn't think, even if he tried to, he could explain the issue. Sasuke's actions were completely befuddling him, and he was the closest thing to a friend Sasuke had. There was no way the brunette would get the Uchiha if he couldn't.

"He had a nightmare," he whispered to her simply, thinking she deserved some sort of answer and/or reason for Sasuke's behavior. She _had_ opened up her house to them, fed them, clothed them, allowed them to bathe in her shower with her water and her soap...

Ayami had really treated them well, the blond thought to himself as his friend scooted farther back away from him. The Uchiha kept his head down, tears leaving a small trail of dark patches on the carpet.

"I-I-I...," he couldn't choke out the proper words, tongue flapping uselessly in his mouth. Naruto smiled sadly at him.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything, Sasuke. Just try and calm-"

"No! Naruto! Don't hurt me! _Please_, just don't touch... don't hurt me again," the Uchiha gasped out, body quaking with his relentless sobbing. His breath sped up slightly and he lifted himself only to collapse back onto the floor as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, panic finally sending him into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Master was on him, once more, tongue lapping over the expanse of pale flesh below his much larger frame. Sasuke quivered a bit, having grown fairly used to his owner's touches over the past three years, though he didn't think he'd ever actually enjoy the licks, the bites, the man's own disgusting presence. That, he would just have to get over.<em>

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and flipped him onto his back, a sharp inhale sounding from Sasuke. Matching black orbs looked down at him, an expanse of tan skin meeting his own ebony eyes. He couldn't move- couldn't breathe at the sight. How had he known what he'd looked like? How had he made such a perfect, older-looking clone? How had he even thought of such a twisted thing? Sasuke simply lied in shock as the hands ran over his hips, running over his backside and grasping the firm mounds mockingly. A small gasp escaped the child at the contact._

_"B-Big brother?" Sasuke squeaked helplessly as the older Uchiha overcame him, a sinister smirk covering his face._

* * *

><p>Ayami wiped more sweat from the squirming child's forehead, watching his mouth fall open and hearing a scared scream escape past his lips. The brunette's hazel eyes looked to the blond no more than a foot away, shoulders tense and serious.<p>

"Does he have nightmares often?" she asked lightly, seeing the child- Naruto, was it- lurch and look toward her with wide, cerulean eyes. He took a moment to respond, but once he realized the woman had asked a question, he nodded in a jerky way. He was obviously stressed over his friend's condition, which softened her heart and allowed her to reach out to him and place a caring hand on his shoulder. A smile graced her red lips, which caught Naruto's eyes. It seemed she was always wearing bright, red lipstick, but why would she have it on at night? The woman's voice interrupted his confused thoughts, saying, "Hey, you alright, sweetie? I asked if your friend here has nightmares often," she repeated once again.

"Y-yes. I mean- I guess... I don't know," he stuttered out, returning his attention to Sasuke when the Uchiha clawed the air uselessly.

"Brother! No-o," he whimpered out, tears slipping out from under his tightly shut eyelids.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's hands ran up and down his chest, low moans slipping past his rough lips as they grazed the back of Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha whimpered, clutching the sheets tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. He hated it when Naruto did this to him; degraded him to the point of tears then beat him relentlessly. It hurt so bad. If only Orochimaru could show up and get the blond off of him, like he always did. He was, though Sasuke wasn't used to admitting it quite yet, his savior. His protector from Naruto and his brother, Itachi.<em>

_He cracked his eyes open at that realization, shivering as the hands slid off of his hips and the warmth pressing up against his back disappeared. Thank goodness. His owner had finally shown up. He returned to his frightening thought. The boy's own brother was raping him._

_"You alright, Sasuke-chan? I hope he didn't hurt you too much." His owner's silky, deep voice filled his ears, making a sick peace fall over Sasuke's quivering form. He turned to look at his master with tired eyes, silently asking for an answer. How had Naruto gotten out once again? Wasn't he locked up below with Kabuto? Kyuubi made him dangerous, so they had to keep him down there, right? As if reading his very thoughts, Orochimaru smiled and rolled the boy over to face his chest. _

_"Sasuke, you know how feisty that demon can get. Poor Kabuto was unconscious when I found him lying on the floor after Naruto escaped. But, no worries. I'll keep you safe," he said soothingly, holding the pale boy tight against his cold chest. Sasuke whimpered slightly at the sudden embrace, cheek pressed against his owner's chilly, white flesh. He shivered a bit at the touch._

_"It seems like... he always gets out... and hurts me, Master," the eleven-year-old whined sadly, sorrow overcoming his already weakened courage. Orochimaru hushed him with a small chuckle, rubbing his back and patting it gently. The Uchiha sniffled as the sobs began to crawl their way up his throat, pounding on his chest and screaming for release._

_"M-Master...," he cried quietly, curling up closer to the man who smiled hungrily. "Please, keep me-e safe..."_

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked slowly, lying beside his companion as the sun peeked between the cream-colored shutters. A single strip of sunlight rested over the still-sleeping boy's face, creating a serene look. The blond beside the Uchiha looked him over with tired eyes, knowing better than to think of this scene as relaxed.<p>

All night, it had happened. All night, the nightmares had rampaged his young friend's crushed mind. All night, he'd been completely and utterly _helpless_ against the forces torturing Sasuke. The blond shuffled slightly on the warm mattress as he focused on his friend's thin arms, glaring at the bruises residing there. They sickened him. They literally made him want to lose his lunch. Just the knowledge of who and what had given his friend those marks made him quake with fear and sorrow and _rage_.

The Uchiha beside the fuming blond moaned quietly and opened his eyes a tad, dazed and groggy from his unfulfilling sleep. After blinking a few times to clear his vision, the child tensed up instantly. He flew up in shock and trembles overtook his bony frame.

"N-Naru-uto? Where... How did you..," the sickly-looking ninja stuttered out in absolute terror, eyes already glazing over with fresh tears. The other boy jumped to attention at his friend's sudden movement, also lifting himself up off the bed to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Sasuke! What's wrong? You're awake now, don't worry! It's just me- Naruto," the tan ninja tried explaining to the other, who seemed to only grow more frightened. The Uchiha flew off the bed in a rush, hitting the floor with a thud and scooting away as quick as his tight muscles would allow him to.

"O-o-oh, please, Kyuubi! Don't do it again! I-I'll do anything, _anything_ you want! Just, please, do-on't...," the pale child trailed off as sobs racked through him. His stomach was twisting and turning like a wild bull, making him sick with anxiety and fear. A thin sheet of sweat coated his frame as more quivers rocketed up his spine.

Naruto sighed sadly, lips pursing before becoming thin with seriousness. If he was going to be with Sasuke, he was going to have to learn patience. He was broken, and broken things took time to mend themselves. Another deep, restrained sigh crawled up his throat and escaped his mouth. Sasuke seemed to still be dreadfully frightened by all of his moving and noise-making, staying crouched on the floor in a small ball. His black eyes were wide and blood-shot, focused entirely on Naruto's sorrowful face.

'Why_ did he look so regretful?_' the Uchiha asked to himself. He'd never acted this way before. Perhaps a trick was being played? Maybe the fox wanted to pull the wool over his eyes, then defile him as he always had. The child sobbed a bit at his conclusion, contemplating whether or nor fighting would do anything. It would probably just get him a punishment, which he did not want in the slightest. A shiver ran up his spine as flashes of his last punishment returned to him in a blur of shame.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke cried out in pain as he hit the floor hard, white eating at the edges of his sight as his head snapped against the smooth, wooden boards. Warmth trickled around his left ear and he knew it was his blood. Another sick laugh echoed in his head, making the pale boy curl into himself in a desperate attempt to hide somehow. Though, it was no use, especially since Naruto was furious with him. Nothing could save him now. Unless, of course, Master decided to come.<em>

_Oh, how he wanted his strong arms around him, forming a barrier through which no evil could penetrate. He was safe there, and only there._

_"You know, Sasuke, you look so pretty covered in blood," the blond clone chuckled as he towered over the smaller boy, enjoying watching him shudder and quake with terror. Orochimaru didn't quite understand it, but he honestly did like reminding the boy what his place was. What he was born to do which, of course, was to be a helpless bitch. Though blood-play had never tickled his fancy, he adored Sasuke's screams, almost to the point of obsession. Any chance he got, any opportunity that revealed itself to him, any opening at all, was taken greedily._

_And the Uchiha's blood was no less sweet than his cries of lamentation. The way it trickled down his toy's fresh, ivory flesh sent shivers of eagerness through him. Sometimes the simple thought would get him stiff._

_"You really do. Maybe I should buy a mirror, just so you could see how beautiful you are. How much of a slut you've become. Though, I guess I can't blame you for that. It is natural to you," the snake continued in a voice not given to him. Sasuke looked up at his friend with hazy eyes, head spinning still from the impact of hitting the floor so hard. There seemed to be not one, but four Narutos, all towering over him intimidatingly. The thin boy raised his arms over his face defensively, a small cry of fear escaping him._

_His owner, expertly disguised still, laughed degradingly at his victim, leaning down to snatch up another glob of the younger's tangled, black hair._

* * *

><p>Sasuke inhaled suddenly as he willed away the painful memories, allowing his attentive gaze to drop to the now blood-stained floor below him. He coughed on shaky breath, rubbing his sore throat gingerly.<p>

Naruto, keeping a fair amount of space between him and the frightened boy, tried keeping his eyes off of him. A part of him urged him to embrace the Uchiha; told him that, after a while, it would become a more friendly gesture to the child once again. Another part of him kept repeating, "Don't move. Don't move" to him in a sincere voice. They both made sense in their own ways, and Naruto sat in silent contemplation for what felt like hours. Though, after finally deciding to keep his distance, he realized it had been no more than a minute or so.

Sasuke lifted his head up carefully, as if prepared to drop it to the floor at any moment. The blue-eyed ninja could see clearly that his shoulders were tense. He was prepared to run, which Naruto had to admit to being a reasonable reaction, considering his past. The tan child gulped a bit before wetting his dry lips, making another fruitless attempt to swallow the tightness in his throat.

"Sasuke," he began, getting the other's attention immediately, "maybe it would be best... if I left. Just for a while?" the blond said, seeking permission from the other boy. Sasuke dropped his arms at his question, baffled. Leave? Wasn't he just a sex-starved demon? How could he leave when he was just sitting here; defenseless and unprotected against any perverse touch? It just didn't make much sense. Hadn't Master told him that Naruto would hurt him at any chance he got? Yet, here they were, and the blond was asking to leave.

Getting over his bewilderment momentarily, he nodded slowly in approval. The fact that Naruto didn't want to hurt him this time may have confused him terribly, but he certainly didn't mind the change of behavior. In fact, he'd welcome it with open arms.

Naruto watched the Uchiha accept his idea, sliding off the bed and carefully making his way out of the room. Perhaps he could just take a walk? A shiver coursed through his frame at the thought of being near so many people. But Sasuke needed time to recover himself, and he would keep to his word of leaving him be for a while. The boy, after telling Ayami he'd be taking a walk outside, stepped into the humid air of the town, then shut the door behind him. His throat tightened considerably.

He was now alone, again.

* * *

><p>Itachi cracked his eyes open, wincing at the sunlight flooding his vision. Where was he? How had he gotten here? The elder Uchiha allowed himself to examine his surroundings through whatever was touching his taut flesh. Wet grass clung oh so annoyingly to his cheek and side, plastered over his tan skin. He was outside, no doubt. But, why was he lying on the ground? Had he passed out after leaving that building? The man shut his eyes as the throbbing pain returned to him, pulsing in his head, arms, and chest. He was still, no doubt, injured. Itachi grunted as he lifted his fairly good arm and gingerly raised his upper body up and off the ground. Numerous trees met his vision and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. He did not remember a forest, nor going into one. Itachi got to his feet after a few grunts and growls of pain. He jerked as he remembered that boy- the blond, blue-eyed child. He had been holding Sasuke. He'd finally found Sasuke, his long-lost and apparently hurt baby brother.<p>

The Uchiha took a step forward, immediately collapsing to his knees as a jolt of agony ran up his left leg at the action. The dark-haired ninja coughed hoarsely and watched his blood splatter onto the grass, staining the once green blades a deep shade of crimson.

_'Dammit... I... I can't move in this condition,'_ he told himself inwardly, feeling his ribcage flare furiously. Itachi took in a few ragged breaths, turning to look over his shoulder. Luckily, the small town's lights could be seen through the dense trees, lifting some anxiety off of the man's shoulders. Hopefully, there would be some sort of hospital there. The Anbu tried to move once more, wincing terribly. Perhaps this would take a while.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped in yet another, small puddle, feeling his toes submerged under the chilly water temporarily. A few more steps and another splash was caused by his right heel.<p>

_'Maybe I should have stayed... or, at least, asked Ayami-chan for some shoes,'_ the blond child thought with a sigh, tensing as a person passed by him a bit too closely. He couldn't help himself. It was just a natural reaction by now. No, Orochimaru had never advanced on him sexually, but Hikaru had. For two years, to be exact.

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine. Just the thought of Hikaru made his stomach flip sickeningly. He was so relieved to know that bastard was dead, hopefully still rotting on his kitchen floor. He didn't deserve a burial. All the pain he'd caused Sasuke and him, all the degrading things he had been forced to do. The young boy held back a few tears, not wanting to attract any attention here.

Naruto looked up quickly as he bumped into someone's back, apologizing shakily and almost crumpling to his knees. The woman nodded at him silently before turning back around, looking in the direction many others were staring toward. The blue-eyed ninja cocked an eyebrow. What was going on? Why was everyone crowding around in the street? The tan child began gently pushing his way through the people as a small cry was heard, one that was familiar to him.

_'What are you doing out here?'_ he thought worriedly, hearing another pain-laced cry emit from ahead of him. Finally breaking through the last of the citizens, Naruto stood frozen in shock. Sasuke was on the pavement, arms wrapped tightly around his bleeding middle. His once white shirt was now stained red, bringing back the tears he'd recently forced back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, rushing towards the screaming Uchiha's side. The blond skidded to a halt on the wet concrete, looking over his shivering and pale friend. Sasuke looked utterly drained. "Sasuke, what happened?" The Uchiha sobbed and choked up some blood, which slipped through his chapped lips and dripped onto the street below.

"Ka-... Kabuto...," he whispered as his voice cracked, and Naruto felt cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if Kabuto struck to fast. And poor Itachi. Lol, I'm so mean to you guys... Once again, everyone needs to thank MalanisticLeopard for beta-reading this chapter, and hopefully the chapters to come! :3<strong>

**Review, and request a side plot if you'd like! ;D**

**Pow, pow.**

_Nat_


	13. Chapter 13

****Hey, hey, hey.****

***Girly hand gestures***

**Thank ya'll for the comments and stuff! x3 They're always loved! Well, here's another chapter for all you little dumplings. :D Hope you like.~**

**Cha Cha Cha.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared with wide eyes at the quivering and bawling boy before him. He felt warmth soaking through his pants at the knees, realizing it was his companion's blood.<p>

"Oh God . . . You . . . You're going to be alright! I promise! Just—Don't move!" the blond sputtered out, gripping his friend's arm as he spasmed. Sasuke coughed up a mouthful of blood, letting it slide from between his lips and onto the pavement.

"Na-aruto . . . it . . . hurts," the Uchiha whimpered out pitifully. The blue-eyed boy was about to reply when a hand fell upon his shoulder and yanked a fear-laced scream from him. A man was standing behind them, brown eyes locked on Sasuke's gushing wound.

"Here, now. Let's get him to Tadashi-san, before he bleeds out," the man drew closer. But the tan child flinched away and brought his partner with him, cerulean eyes filled with fright. "Calm down! It's fine. I'm here to help," he tried soothing the two, young ninja, who did not respond. Another, choked howl of pain escaped the youth on the ground. He curled into himself more, trying to ebb the pain away somehow. His efforts were fruitless. "Son, please! Your friend is hurt; he needs help, now." Naruto's chest tightened and leaped as if he were withholding a sob, then he slowly let go of the injured male's shirt. Sasuke yelped as two arms slid under his frail body and lifted him with ease, shaking hands still clutching his wound.

"Naruto . . . Na—ahh!" he squealed helplessly, wishing his companion was with him once again. The blond was the only person who's voice he could recognize here. Without him, he felt lost. Though, did Naruto—his assailant—really comfort him so? Was he mistaking the demon for a companion? The Uchiha felt the calloused hands rub his tender skin, trying to comfort him somehow.

"Just stay awake for us—for Naruto." The words echoed within his mind. The Uchiha was so tired; how could he possibly keep his eyes open any longer? But this voice wanted him awake. He said it was for Naruto, and if it was then he'd certainly try. But why? Naruto had raped him mercilessly, killed his protector, and most certainly was plotting against him at this very moment. What bullshit was this voice trying to force-feed him? A sharp, agonizing pain interrupted his anger and confusion, causing him to grind his teeth loudly. Naruto hurried after the older man, blue eyes locked on his trembling friend.

"Sasuke, it's alright. I'm here. You're going to be fine," he encouraged the Uchiha. "We're almost," he sent a pointed look toward the man holding Sasuke, "there . . . " The elder nodded, telling Naruto that he was right; they were close.

"I-I'm tired. I want to sleep," Sasuke groaned miserably. His black eyes rolled around in their sockets, exhaustion evident. He squeaked as he was jostled inconsiderably, screaming as his wound stretched excruciatingly.

"Hey! Stop! Be careful!" Naruto ordered, fear dulling and being replaced with rage momentarily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just one more house; the one to the left," the brown-eyed man said. "Tadashi-san should be there." Naruto raced to the front door, ignoring the pain in his ankle as it smashed against the second, wooden step. His pumping adrenaline overcame the surprise as he pounded heartily on the door. A few moments of heavy breathing and anxiety passed before the sound of a lock undoing reached the tan child's ears. Naruto watched as the door cracked open partially, blue eyes peering put through the opening.

"What is this? It's much too early for training of any sort," the groggy voice spoke. Naruto swallowed thickly before responding.

"He's hurt!" he bellowed and clasped his hands together pleadingly. Tadashi eyed the man behind the small blond pointedly, opening his front door completely and stepping aside, awaiting the three to enter. His deep, cerulean eyes landed on Sasuke's trembling form, his red lips growing thin. The Uchiha's carrier stepped inside and made his way to the couch. Sasuke was laid down on the rough material. His pale hands clutched his stomach, desperately trying to grip the pain away.

"N-N-N-Naru— . . . " the black-haired boy stuttered breathlessly. His friend shoved past Tadashi and fell to his knees beside the couch, eyes wide and nervous. Heavy footsteps approached behind him and the small boy couldn't help but quiver as memories assaulted him.

"Dear God. What happened to him?" the medic chuckled to the other elder, who narrowed his eyes slightly and rubbed his forehead worriedly. Naruto couldn't help but turn and send a confused look the older blond's way. Why had he chuckled like that? Did he find his friend's condition funny? A frown crossed his face as he returned to looking over his companion. "Well, get him off my couch and into the kitchen before he stains the fabric . . . " the older ninja sighed and lumbered into the next room over, Naruto's heated, glaring eyes following him as he went.

_What the hell_, he thought angrily and helped carry Sasuke into the dining room, where they cleared the table and set him down once more. The Uchiha squealed painfully as Tadashi's gloved hands ripped his shirt up and looked over his gushing wound.

"Who stabbed you, son?" the blond grumbled, tone conveying exasperation. Sasuke's mouth fell open, but only a string of grunts and groans reached the three other's ears. Tadashi sighed dramatically as he began prodding at the gory hole. The pale child screamed in agony, sharingan flashing in a desperate attempt to get the man away from his injury. "You," Naruto looked up at the medic as he realized he was being spoken to. "Did he tell you anything?"

"Oh. U-uhm—"

"Spit it out, son!" Naruto jumped at the man's order, taking a few steps back and making himself look smaller as well as creating distance between Tadashi and himself.

"Kabuto. He did it," the boy murmured, gaze falling to the floor. The older ninja cocked an eyebrow at Naruto's behavior, blowing it off indifferently nonetheless. He didn't have the time to play therapist. The blond medic paused as he spotted Sasuke's sharingan, eyes widening and lips parting in a surprised 'O'.

"What is that? What is he doing?" he ordered Naruto, who shrugged shakily and stepped back further. "Tell him to stop. I won't hold back if he starts fighting me. Just because he's half dead doesn't mean I won't defend myself," the man raised his fist, a blue aura flaring up on each of his knuckles. "He has five seconds—" Sasuke let out a gasp as he fell limp, eyes rolling back in his head and fading to their normal coal-black. His companion rushed back to the table and placed a tan hand on his friend's cheek.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, no!" the child pleaded, eyes squinting as tears began blurring his vision. He ground his teeth in fury and pain, lifting his fiery gaze to Tadashi, who was still examining Sasuke's injury half-jokingly. "Get the fuck to work!" he cried out. Tadashi and the brown-eyed man flinched at the sudden outburst, eyes locking with Naruto's narrowed ones. The blue-eyed boy whimpered as something churned wildly in his gut, hands gripping the edge of the table before him, trying to anchor himself to reality.

_Naruto_, the fox rumbled pleasantly from his cage, cooing and coaxing the seal off of the iron bars holding his power back. Naruto tensed and fell to his knees as the demon began breaking loose of his restraints. _Let me free, worthless reject! I command you to release this wretched seal!_, Kyuubi screeched defiantly from the prison's interior, blazing chakra slithering through the bars and licking at the insides of Naruto's chest. _Out! **OUT**!_ he continued, smashing his weight against his cage and snapping his jaws in a crazed manner. Tadashi chewed the inside of his cheek, watching his chakra seep into the black-haired boy's wound and begin to mend his skin from the inside. The young blond on the floor caught his attention once again as a pained cry busted past his lips and reverberated around the small kitchen. He seemed to be having a seizure of some sort, his body curling sickly on his smooth, tiled floor.

"Was he hurt, too? What's he doing down there?"

"I don't know . . . Hey, kid? If you're hurt, lie down. If you keep moving you may hurt yourself more."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered shakily from where he lied on his back, black eyes barely able to be seen from behind their lids. The blond on the tile suddenly stopped his squirming, forehead down on the cold floor and hands wrapped around his middle in a vice grip. The room fell silent, excluding the sound of Tadashi's green chakra sealing up Sasuke's stab wound. Minutes passed and Naruto didn't move. He didn't even look to be breathing anymore. The brown-eyed man, who had been hovering beside the doctor until now, took a step toward the motionless boy. Once near to his side, he crouched and lifted a hand in preparation to rub the child's back soothingly; comfort and attempt to find out if this Kabuto had hurt him as well. His fingertips brushed against the fabric of Naruto's thin shirt, and he began running his nails up and down rhythmically. The man did not do this for long, though. Not a moment later was he crashing back against the tile, the blue-eyed kid snarling above him menacingly. Sasuke flinched noticeably as the familiar presence washed over him. His mouth fell open, but he couldn't manage to bring his tongue to moving. It was as if he were drowning; being swallowed whole by this omnipotent, treacherous being dwelling within his companion. The Kyuubi had once again taken over, and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Hot, salty tears—the embodiment of his choking fear—welled up in the edges of his ebony orbs and dribbled down the sides of his face.

Tadashi's hands left his patient's marred body, rising up in a shocked stance. The blond ninja was in utter consternation by the youth's actions. What had happened? Was he simply irate from his lack of concern of his friend's injury? If so, why such violence? His friend would be fine after a few stitches—though, perhaps, the younger blond did not realize that. He wasn't a medic like himself.

"Calm down, child. This boy will be fine. No need for such violence," he tried saying in an even tone, but for some reason it came out quaking. The hairs on the back of his neck rose up to attention as the youth turned his fiery gaze upon him, once-blue eyes now crimson and gleaming with malice.

Sasuke let out a weak scream as blood splattered across the walls.

* * *

><p>Itachi grunted out as he shuffled under what felt like bedsheets. Why was he feeling sheets? Had he made his way back to the village from the woods? No, he didn't remember that. He had passed out before even getting in sight of the gates. So how had he gotten here? Was this a dream? Bemused by such things, the young man let slip a small moan of discomfort from his position on the bed. The figure by his side lifted his head up in response to the noise, gripping his weapon in preparation to defend himself.<p>

"Are you finally awake, Uchiha Itachi?" the other spoke up roughly, a voice vaguely familiar to the black-haired adult who lied close by. Itachi cracked his eyes open and hissed out as the burning sensation crept up on him. His eyes stung like fire itself, and certainly didn't look as prepossessing as they usually did. The Anbu closed them tightly and shielded them from the light hanging from the ceiling above.

_I'm in a house. But why? And who is this person_, Itachi thought, becoming acutely aware of the bandages wrapped around his lean frame, _that has taken care of me? I do not recall this village being so hospitable . . ._

"You must be confused as to what is going on, huh? I don't blame you. You were a wreck when I found you; disheveled and bleeding all over the place like a gutted hog." The Uchiha's eyebrows knitted with aggravation at the comment. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that this was a Konoha ninja, who had been ordered to drag him back to the village by any means possible.

_Mindless cur_, Itachi snarled inwardly. It was just like Tsunade to send someone—or perhaps more—after him and bring him back under her watchful eye. Maybe even Fugaku had sent a few of his clan to retrieve him under the Hokage's nose, just to make sure the job got done. Itachi gasped in shock and agony as he tried moving his head to face whoever was watching him, pain rippling beneath his skin and sending shockwaves up his veins to every nook and cranny of his body.

"I wouldn't try moving around any, Uchiha. You have three broken ribs and your drained of chakra." Itachi was silent in response. Not only did he not want to speak to this man, but his throat was also quite sore. "Good, you aren't complaining like Lady Tsunade had warned. It's good you know your place."

That statement pricked a nerve in the Uchiha's mind, making him see red. To hell with playing it cool, this bastard was asking for it.

"Know my place?" he hissed in agony and pain, sitting up and forcing his eyes open to mere slits. "_Know_ my _place_? I'm doing what any sensible brother would do for his younger sibling, since it seems no one else will step up because Tsunade has too tight a hold on their decisions. I'm doing what is right! I'm the _only_ one doing what is right! You're simply being used by that heartless bitch. Are you too blind to see that? You mock me and say I "know my place", even when you can't fully grasp your own. I'm the last sensible person found in her Anbu squads nowadays. So yes, I do know my God _damn_ place—helping find the only brother I will ever have," the black-haired, young adult spat out fervently, voice rising as he reached the end of his tirade. After the last word escaped his mouth, his body grew stiff. There sat Kakashi, his lone eye watching him calmly. Itachi found his heart beating irregularly. Tsunade must have sent this man on purpose, since he knew him more than any other non-Uchiha Anbu did. The tan teen winced as he sat on the warm mattress, ribs burning and screaming for him to lie back down—or at least sit up straighter. The young Anbu did so, backbone pulsing uncomfortably at the sudden change of position. It seemed it, too, was affected by is fight with Orochimaru's men.

"Itachi," the grey-haired man began, voice seeming to belong to a tuckered out, old man, "you need to stop this obsession. Sasuke is gone, you will never—"

"You're wrong," the younger interrupted in a strong tone, which caught Kakashi's attention. No longer was he simply relying on hope. It seemed he had logical evidence now. Had he uncovered something before getting beaten senseless in the woods, and if so, what had it been? Or was he simply as delusional as everyone had said he'd be? "I've seen him. A day or two ago. He was with a blond boy around his age or older."

"You must have been mistaking, Itachi. He's been gone for six years. There is no possible way he could still be alive, much less walking about in the open without anyone recognizing him."

"I wasn't. I saw him. If I hadn't been so shocked I could have reached out to touch him. But I was, and he slipped away with the blond boy," the young adult said, black, narrowed eyes closing as he seemed to be regretting his actions. The elder ninja was mulling over what he had said, though hardly falling for any of it. It was a one in a million chance. Itachi couldn't have found the needle in the haystack—and doing it all by his lonesome made it even more unlikely. The silver-haired Anbu almost felt pity for his comrade. "And it's been seven years . . . "

"Uchiha, you're obsession with finding your brother has let your mind to lie to itself—"

"How dare you!"

"—and you need to come back to the village with me. Hokage-sama will surely find you a therapist to work this all out." Rage bubbled in the pit of the younger's stomach and he wished so desperately that he had to chakra to activate his sharingan. That would have completed the death glare he was wearing at the moment.

"I know what I saw. I'm not going back. He's close by, I know it. Don't try and stop me, Hatake," the teen snarled warningly, wishing he had some strength to back up his threat. But he sadly did not. Kakashi chuckled at the young adult's threat. Did he really have the nerve to act tough in such a condition? Did he really believe he would take him seriously? Such a joke, he knew. In any normal situation, Kakashi would have pried further; messed with his confused mind until the Uchiha could no longer tell left from right without questioning himself. But seeing his old comrade so desperate and concerned made his heart ache. The silver-haired Anbu knew how he longed to find Sasuke, no matter the cost. This situation was hardly comical to him.

"Itachi," the elder of the two began, letting his hands fall to rest on his kneecaps. They had been crossed over his broad chest before doing so. "I know you would do anything to get your brother back, I know you live to find him, and I know you really do believe that you saw him . . . But you must understand: the brain can do things—amazing things—when we really want to see something," he paused for a moment, "or someone."

"I know what I saw . . . " Itachi repeated, hands clenching the blankets over him tightly. He slowly slumped back down onto the mattress, exhausted from all of his yelling. The elder beside him did not respond. He simply pulled out his kunai and began to sharpen them, obviously trying to pass the time. The young Anbu ground his teeth slightly. He'd never been treated like this before; as if he were _crazy_. Everyone usually respected whatever he had to say, even if it was wrong—though he hardly was. He was respected for his skills, knowledge, and strength. Now, he was like a senile grandparent, who was once very admirable but is now too lost to live up to that anymore. In many other languages, he could have simply described himself as pitiful. Anger boiled in his at the thought. How dare they believe he was mad with the search? If _only_ he had his sharingan . . .

"You should rest, Itachi. You need it," the silver-haired Anbu muttered from his left, making his boiling fury froth. He knew he was right, though. The faster he healed, the better chance he had of escaping Kakashi. The black-eyed man shifted a few times under his sheets before he was comfortable, letting his eyes slip shut again and darkness overcome his senses.

Kakashi watched Itachi with his gleaming, lone eye. His old partner's confusion saddened him. He'd had hoped that the rumors had been lies. But they seemed to be the opposite. Itachi had slid down the slope into madness, driven by the hope of finding his younger brother. And he was even seeing things, now? A low sigh escaped the somber man. He did not want to see his comrade suffer from this delusion any longer. Perhaps, he wondered, he could . . . allow him to see that Sasuke was not alive? Perhaps allowing him to search and find nothing would settle this game. The grey-haired man set his weapons down lightly in his lap as he turned his head to peer out the murky window. Tsunade would just have to wait. He'd help Itachi back to reality. It was his duty.

* * *

><p>Sasuke trembled wildly on the cold, blood-covered floor of Tadashi's kitchen. The frightened child's eyes were locked on his companion—or what <em>had<em> been. Naruto stood not a couple feet away, swirling, red, pulsing aura covering him from head to toe. Tadashi and the other man were at his feet, carved and leaking crimson over the tile below. The young Uchiha released tears as he noticed their eyes. They were glazed and lifeless, just like Hikaru's had been so many years ago. The urge to vomit reached his senses and he toppled to the side, emptying his stomach of the previous nights meal. Naruto turned at the sound of his friend's retching, red eyes shining fervently. The young, black-haired child quivered under his scrutiny, praying that the demon would leave him be. He couldn't stand anything more; couldn't stand being violated again by his best friend. He knew he'd simply collapse if such a thing took place once more. It'd suck whatever sense he still had out of him, leaving him an empty shell of the past.

"Naruto . . . " he whispered pleadingly, flinching as the other responded with a low rumble. "N-Naruto . . . . Please, don't do this to me!"

"Calm down, little Uchiha. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help, as strange as that is," the demon responded, turning his host's body to face the trembling ninja behind him. Sasuke winced as he tried backing up further, finding his back already pressed flush against the wall. He raised an arm in a weak attempt to shield himself. The scorching ache in his side stopped it halfway and a squeak of discomfort slipped past his lips. A warm hand snatched up his wrist to stop him from wriggling more. "Don't move. Let me heal you, little Uchiha," Kyuubi growled and reached to caress the younger's side. The demon hissed as his clawed fingers were slapped away, looking up with red eyes to meet terrified, ebony ones.

"I-I won't let you hurt me again! Naruto . . . said I could k-k-kill you!" Sasuke yelled, feeling his other wrist grabbed and slammed against the wall. The fox rumbled and smirked at the other, obviously amused by his pitiful instruction.

"Spare me, little Uchiha," he mocked the child, moving his chakra and beginning to engulf the other boy. Sasuke squirmed and kicked weakly, sensing the dark, warm essence overcoming him sluggishly. He didn't want to hurt anymore. Not by Naruto. Not by anyone. He wouldn't be used anymore. The black-haired, pale ninja paused, shock falling over him.

He felt warmth seeping into his pores from every angle.

"See? It isn't so bad, little Uchiha," Kyuubi chuckled as he brought the boy close against his vessel's chest, red chakra devouring the two and encasing them in its dim glow. Sasuke grunted weakly as he felt his muscles unwind and relax against his will, falling victim to the demon's soothing aura. The Uchiha slowly leaned into the Naruto's welcoming chest, eyes sliding shut after another minute. Kyuubi snickered at the mortal's failing resistance, listening to his breaths even and his heart beat slow. "It isn't bad at all," he murmured in a deep voice, turning as his nose picked up a new scent. A female, he realized. He could smell a woman's blood from miles away, especially when said human was in heat. The demon looked down at the now-sleeping child against him, grinding his teeth in aggravation as his sharp hearing heard the door open. The fool was coming inside. He wasn't done healing Sasuke yet, either, and could not move or the process would become risky.

A gasp escaped the living room as Kyuubi guessed she'd seen the blood on the carpet. Her scent was becoming heavier as she went deeper into the house. It'd be no longer than a moment later until she reached the kitchen, Kyuubi knew. This house was so damn small. The ominous creature spun his vessel's head around to spot a small female—as he'd predicted—standing awestruck in the doorway. Her hazel eyes were wet with old and new tears. She had already shed them and was about to do the same once more at the sight.

"Tadashi-san . . . " she whispered brokenly, looking as if she were about to faint. Kyuubi was silent. He hoped she would just run like hell. He was not in the mood to murder again. Sasuke still needed to be healed, and his chakra could only do so much.

The beast cursed as the woman finally rested her gaze on him, her cheeks paled considerably in comparison to most of the other's skins.

"Do not move, mortal," the fox began, baring his enormous canines as the girl drew closer.

"No need to be on defense, Kyuubi-sama. I have been waiting for you to finally show yourself," the human said, though her voice still shook slightly. The fox grew silent, eyes narrowing with confusion. His growls grew quieter as the woman began her walk toward him, clutching Sasuke against his host's body. Whatever this woman wanted, he would not drop his guard.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke once more to the feeling of soft sheets, as well as aching ribs.<p>

"Kakashi?" he murmured quietly, hearing shuffling beside him once again.

"So, you're awake? It's only been an hour or so," his old comrade responded in a slightly surprised tone. Itachi lolled his head to the side, trying again to open his eyes fully, hoping he could unlike the previous time he woke up. He could, and he watched the older Anbu beside him with glazed, charcoal eyes. Kakashi replied with his own stare. "You look wondrous."

"I'm not going back until I have Sasuke with me . . . no matter what you try to do," the young man informed in an even voice, taken aback as the other chuckled.

"I've been thinking over what you said, Uchiha," he grumbled after his laugh died out. "I'll let you see that he is gone, so that it'll make it easier bringing you back and getting you some help." The black-haired Anbu glared at the other, Sharingan flashing brilliantly with his recovered chakra.

"I saw him—"

"As you've said many times."

"—_and I wasn't imagining it_," the teen spat out. He was growing sick of this man's arrogance. Kakashi returned his gaze to the window once again, knowing the man would be unconscious again soon enough. The medication was strong, and with his injuries, Itachi wouldn't be able to refuse it. A heavy sigh escaped his lungs as he thought over his decision. Hokage-sama would have his hide for this. The silver-haired man eyed his young teammate, who was losing conscious quickly.

"Your welcome," he muttered bitterly, watching the Uchiha's eyelids slide shut.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, sorry for such a long wait! I was off traveling, as I said in my other story. I am back now, though! This chapter was a cliffie, so I promise to have the next up soon! Hope you liked it, and are happy I am back. :)<strong>

**Ah, I promise to also get another chapter of Revelations up soon.**

**Love it. Suck it. Fuck it.**

**Reviews are adored.~**

_Nat_


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry! This took WAY TOO LONG to update! School, ya' know? But it's out now, so I'll have a lot of free time. I apologize for the wait. Also, work is getting in the way. :(**

**I dun own Naru-kun!**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi's red orbs watched as the woman approached, her brown eyes glazed with what he thought to be tears; but he did not understand why she would be crying. Even <em>if<em> he'd dismembered every person in the room and spread their blood across the walls. Sasuke quivered weakly against the demon's chest, eyes cracking back open as he heard the woman's shaking tone. The boy was too unwound to do anything more than gasp at Ayami's presence, black orbs widening a tad.

"H-Help!" he cried pitifully, choking as his holder's clawed hand clasped around his neck with a vice grip. Kyuubi loosened his hold the next moment, sighing as he tried leveling his temper.

"I am busy, as you can see. What does a bitch need with me at such a time," he growled to the brown-haired female, who flinched at his nasty attitude. The fox obviously had no respect for the opposite gender. Yet, the girl did not reply as most would expect. Instead, in a small voice, she said, "I apologize, Kyuubi-sama, for interrupting. But, I have been waiting for your arrival. You see, I noticed the seal on your vessel's stomach . . . "

The demon's gaze did not waver. It stayed firm, focussed completely on the mortal's hazel eyes. The woman gulped and let her eyes fall to the trembling boy in the demon's arms, Kyuubi's hand still clasped around his neck to keep him quiet. He looked at her with a pitiful squeak, tears dripping down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to plead for rescue once again, and his holder tightened his hand even further, causing Sasuke to jolt and let out a strangled sob. The fox slowly eyed him, blood-lust radiating from his body.

"Kyuubi-sama, do not harm him. He is just fearful of your great power. Please, let the child breathe," the woman said quietly, taking a few steps closer. Kyuubi, alarmed at her approach, pulled his lips back in a fierce snarl, chakra pulsing angrily. She inhaled sharply and retreated back again. "My lord, please. What would you gain by killing your vessel's friend? Obviously you are trying to heal him with your chakra." The fox's eyes narrowed. He let go of Sasuke's throat, arm wrapping around the boy and forcing him into his vessel's chest. The Uchiha shivered and looked toward the floor, still crying silently.

"N-N-Naruto . . . " he whispered, only to have his mouth covered the next moment.

"You seem to know about me, bitch. How is that? Explain where you learned about me," the demon ordered, letting out an ear-splitting bark when the boy against him began to struggle, halting the child's squirming immediately. The woman before the two tensed. The kid looked terrified.

"I do not know much, Kyuubi-sama. Just what records have been able to tell. Konoha has some information on you in their library. Also, there are cults traveling about. I happened to drop in on one a few years ago," Ayami explained. The demon's lip twitched at the information. Mortals were so foolish, with their beliefs and such. How limited they were.

"What is it you want," he growled, wanting this woman to leave. The female inched closer, noticing the fox still had not moved during the duration of their conversation. The beast barked and bared his teeth at her warningly. "Don't get close to me, bitch! You touch me with those disgusting, fleshy hands, and I'll rip them clean off," he bellowed, chakra lashing out around him, licking at the woman dangerously. The heat made her skin sticky with sweat. How was the black-haired boy surviving such a temperature? Nevertheless, she backed up against the opposite wall, sliding down and holding her hands over her chest. The demon calmed as she did so, attention returning to Sasuke, who wailed and sobbed as he lifted his head up by his chin.

"Little Uchiha, why are you so frightened. I am healing you, but your incessant bawling is thinning my patience. Naruto is not here. He won't be back in control for a while. I will not hurt you, my needs have been met for the time being."

"Why would he . . . leave me?" the boy squeaked, strength beginning to return, though sluggishly. He raised a hand to pull away from the demon, whimpering as the fox's strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back.

"Now you're just being pathetic. His mind grew too weak; my seal lost strength. While he recovers, I will be here to watch over his body," Kyuubi explained, though he knew the Uchiha would not understand. He was too scared to register anything at the moment.

"B-but . . . he said . . . I-I-I need—"

"What? What the hell is it you need? I assure you I'm much more capable of protecting you than that boy. You shouldn't rely on such things." Ayami listened patiently, brown eyes wide with interest. The demon struck awe in her bones. After Sasuke was forcibly calmed, the fox again turned to her. "You, bitch, make sure no one comes in here. Tell them what you must to keep them out. Anything. I don't care. I will kill anyone who lays dangerous eyes on me before Naruto returns to consciousness."

"But what about me? Why haven't you killed me? What is it that makes me safe to you?" Ayami asked, brown eyes shaking fervently. She felt curious, and somehow honored, to still be sitting in the fox's presence. It confused her, though. Why wasn't he moving? What kept him in place? Perhaps the healing jutsu forced too much effort, and sapped his chakra up. But he was a tailed beast, a demon of legend, a monstrous omen plaguing the minds of almost every citizen of Konoha. His chakra could surely destroy an entire village—in fact, it almost had.

Kyuubi flinched at her question, blood-red lips thinning. He growled and looked down at Sasuke pointedly, watching as the Uchiha squeaked and closed his puffy, red eyes tight. "I don't need him having a heart-attack. Naruto would be lost if I let him die of fright," the fox paused as the child yelled, shuttering crazily as the demon's vessel shuffled beside him. "It does seem possible." Ayami nodded, understanding him, she supposed. Though his lie had its holes, she would not push him. That was asking for a scratch across the face.

"You should hide when that jutsu is completed. I can't keep this under wraps forever. The boy made quite a scene out there, and whoever did that to him surely is still around. You and that boy will be hunted for sure if word gets out that he is a jinchuuriki. Your attack on Konoha thirteen years ago has not been forgotten."

"Don't think me dense, miserable woman. I know I am to hide when capable," Kyuubi snarled, red eyes gleaming. The healing was almost complete; Sasuke's wound would be a faint memory in no time. But how had Kabuto made it so quickly, and how had he known where Sasuke was? The thought made him sick with anger. He would definitely aim his rage at Naruto when he found the chance, since he had been the one to strangle Orochimaru. The lapdog surely meant to reach Naruto by hurting his dear companion. The fox sighed as his chakra vanished, red retreating back into his vessel's body. Sasuke jumped and looked up with wide, ebony orbs. "Now, little Uchiha, I hope you have a strong stomach, because this may be a bit of a bumpy ride." The child cocked an eyebrow at the demon's words, letting out a squeal of fright when the fox leaped to his feet and walked to the window, the Uchiha in his vessel's arms. The glass shattered under his claws, and the two made their way out of the house.

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke once more, a film of sweat covering his person. Another nightmare, and sadly he had it under that bastard's watch.<p>

"Kakashi . . ." he grumbled, eyes rolling to pierce the older ninja. But the man was not there. No, he was gone; apparently away and most definitely _not_ here. Itachi swallowed at his realization, his muscles tensing on their own accord. He needed to be prepared for anything. Kakashi was a sly one. The young man pulled the warm, white sheets off of himself, sliding his legs onto the floor with some difficulty. His ribs were still quite the nuisance. _I shouldn't have taken all of them on alone . . . But who else would have aided me?_ he thought bitterly, pursing his lips before attempting to rise off the mattress. The pain was dreadful, and not a moment later he found himself back on the bed, moaning lightly in disappointment. He thought himself better than this. He tried once again, then again, and a third time, but success was not in his reach. The Uchiha took in a deep breath, keeping his anger at bay.

"You should have realized you weren't going anywhere the second time you tried," Kakashi spoke from the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest. Itachi gave him an impassive stare, refusing to take the bait. He wasn't going to play that game with him.

"The longer you keep me—"

"I've changed my mind, Itachi," the grey-haired man cut in, catching the other's curiosity almost instantly. "I will let you see that Sasuke is gone, and once you have, we're going back home." His words were stern, like a father speaking to his son, and Itachi most definitely _hated_ it. He was no child, nor was he below this man. The thought of how much Kakashi had lowered him made the man see red. The Uchiha forced himself up, but let out a grunt as fire coursed through his torso. Damn ribs. Damn Tsunade. Damn Kakashi. The ebony-haired ninja was furious, and being unable to let it out made him almost lose control. But he'd never do such a thing in Kakashi's presence. He had to act as cool and collected as possible, or else the other's judgment of his mental state would worsen.

"And what will happen when you're proved to be in the wrong?" he responded with a bit of trouble, jaw clenching as the pain began to ebb away. God, the bastard could have given him something to dull it, at least.

"Then we'll take him back with us," the elder spoke with ease, making his way toward Itachi and rummaging in his pocket. Once close enough, he held out his hand to the younger, hand cupping two small pills. "Take these, they'll help."

"Hn," the Uchiha growled, swallowing them dry before turning his gaze away and out the window. "I'm fine. Once this medicine kicks in we should head out. We need to check all the neighboring villages and towns, closest to farthest," he began, but received only a passive glance from the elder. He cleared his throat in agitation. "I said, we should start searching for him when this medicine kicks in," he reiterated in a menacing tone. The silver-haired man shrugged, but nodded afterward.

"Whatever I need to do to make this quicker," the Anbu grumbled. Itachi only glared, settling in and returning his gaze out the window.

* * *

><p>Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as Kyuubi slowed, hands clutched tightly into Naruto's shirt. The speed the fox could run at astonished and frightened him. Even if he tried to escape, he'd be caught in a moment. Kyuubi set the child down on the ground, growling low in his vessel's throat when Sasuke scuttled back an inch.<p>

"What are you—where are . . . " the Uchiha spoke uneasily, black eyes darting about in a state of mental disruption. He was alone. Alone with his _rapist_. What had he done? What was he thinking? The boy's breath began to fluctuate, his sweat-covered chest leaping with each deep inhale. The fox before him backed up, closing his eyes and hiding their disgusting color from the human. Silence filled the air, and Sasuke saw this as a chance to back up more.

"I can hear the leaves crunching, little Uchiha," the demon whispered in a soft voice. It was different from the booming bellow he usually expressed. The boy gulped down the lump forming in his throat. He wasn't dumb. He could see the demon was being . . . _unnaturally_ thoughtful, and he knew the fox well. The demon was probably luring him into some sort of secure mindset, all the while plotting his great—and Sasuke suspected humiliating—downfall. He couldn't let the creature win this battle. Sasuke fisted his hand into a tight ball, trying desperately to calm his rattling nerves. But they seemed to have a mind of their own, and doubled as the fox began to settle himself down on the grass, eyes still closed and lips in a gentle pout. "There is no need to fear, little Uchiha."

"Liar!" he said. Legs shaking wildly, the boy stood, trying his best to keep his hectic breathing under control. The demon listened intently to his panting. Annoyance and agitation began to bubble in his chest, making him have to hold his tongue so as not to scare the boy more. He needed Sasuke to trust him. If he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to keep a close eye in him, nor turn him away from Kabuto. The Uchiha was still helplessly attached to Orochimaru. Sasuke would likely fall for anything and everything Kabuto told him, including promises to keep him safe. And if the medic got to Sasuke, Naruto would be left alone and lost, doing God-knows what to take away his pain. Kyuubi wouldn't allow that. He would not be held captive in a mentally-gone, adolescence's body for the rest of his days. His reasonings behind his kindness were selfish, but Sasuke wouldn't know. And if he didn't, it did not matter.

"Sasuke-san," he hummed gently, tilting his head forward into a respective bow, "you must realize, I am not here to harm you. To protect you is my only ambition. Please, Sasuke-san, please understand. If not for me, then for Naruto. What do you think he'd do if I let you get hurt?"

"He wouldn't care! He didn't last time, and he wouldn't this time!" Sasuke screeched, making the fox open his eyes in surprise. Last time? By last time, did he mean when he had raped him? Surely not, since Naruto had most definitely cared. It was Sasuke who had not been the most welcoming. Though it was to be expected. The only tangible difference between the demon and Naruto were their eyes and voices. Yes, ambition would also be very easily distinguished between the two, but in the boy's case it was not. The child even had difficulty deciphering his own self. The demon took in a long, patient breath, red lips curling into the smallest—and, if inspected further, forced—of smiles. Sasuke flinched at the eerie sight. A grinning demon was not the most pleasant thing to lay eyes on. "What? Wha-what are you smiling for!" the Uchiha bellowed, knees almost knocking into each other with all his quivering.

" . . . Sasuke-san—"

"No! Stop it! You're lying to me, and I know it! Just stop, stop, _stop_!" Sasuke finally spat out, turning and taking a few, shaky steps away from the foreboding entity. Kyuubi stood up slowly, walking toward the now fallen boy. The Uchiha shivered on his side, tears running down his face and eyes wide with fear. His wound was healed, but that did not mean his body would be fully recovered. He was in no shape to run anywhere. He kicked his thin legs in a fruitless attempt to get away. "P-please . . . don't . . . "

"Hush, Sasuke-san. Perhaps you would do better down there," the creature explained as he sat down beside the boy, staying in his line of sight so as not to scare him. Perhaps if the boy could watch him, he'd be less anxious about what he was up to.

"Just get it o-over with," he finally whispered out. Eyes widening, the fox turned to him. "Just . . . fuck me already . . . "Curiosity painted over his face at the child's words. Hadn't he made it quite clear he was not going to harm him? Hadn't he remained loyal to his word? Hadn't he saved the boy from bleeding out hours ago? Rage began to cloud his vision, but he pushed it back with the reminder of his goal. Sasuke's face shimmered with salty tears in the setting sun's rays, making something in Kyuubi turn roughly. Though what it was, he did not know.

"Rest, Sasuke-san. I will make sure you are safe." The respectful suffix he'd decided to use sat awkwardly on his tongue, a bitter taste in his mouth that refused to go away. He told himself it'd help the human trust him more, but it seemed to be worthless. Sasuke did not obey his request, and instead began whimpering and sniffling horridly. The demon took in a labored breath, calming himself once more. After a while of holding back his rage, the demon knew he could last no longer. Turning his vessel's head, he prepared to roar his anger. But he stopped. A person, a ninja, an entity was near, and their scent was driving Kurama mad with hunger. He thanked himself for holding back long enough for a proper punching-bag to come along, one that was not scarred and weak like Sasuke. He'd simply kill whoever that was, empty his boiling fury, and return to the boy anew. The cracking of a twig broke him out of normal thought, instinct taking the reigns out of his hands. Sasuke watched as the creature stared ahead with wide, red eyes, nostrils flared and muscles tensed. If he'd a tail, it would have been standing in attention. The Uchiha's lower lip quivered as he heard the rustling as well, heart's beating echoing in his ears. Another person? Here? The trembles returned full force.

"Sasuke," Kyuubi hissed in a quiet voice, "stay calm. I'll take care of this." The boy rested his fearful gaze on him, not knowing how to respond. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, anyways. Silence filled the air now. No noises could be heard, other than Kurama's heavy breathing as he sniffed the air. Suddenly, as quickly as a lightning strike, a shadow burst forth from behind, yellow eyes gleaming wildly. It ran at Sasuke's crumpled form, teeth bared and ready to chomp down on the appealing flesh. But the animal was stopped, a shrill cry of pain emitting from it as Kyuubi's hand struck at it. "Just a wolf, Sasuke-san. Nothing to fear," the fox murmured before standing up, claws glimmering with the wolf's blood. The furry beast whimpered as it rose back onto its legs, jaw hanging loose from its skull. The canine focused on the demon a moment, turning with a yelp of terror when he made an intimidating step forward. The dog fled into the brush, tail tucked tight between its bony legs. Sasuke watched it go, turning his attention back onto Kyuubi the minute he made a sound.

"I-it's gone? You made it leave?" The demon nodded in response, lying down beside the child and making the boy almost shriek with protest. "What are you doing!"

"Sleep. You need your rest, Sasuke," he purred, growing sicker and sicker with himself the more he tried to keep up his pathetic charade. Finally, after much more conversation—if one could call Sasuke's whimpers responses—passed between them, it paid off. The Uchiha gave into his bodies desire to rest, and Kurama almost howled with relief. The fox sat up silently and took in a shallow breath, patiently waiting for the sun to rise, the beginning of their travels. Kyuubi knew they had to keep moving, had to regain distance between them and Kabuto's wrath. And it would be done.

The demon would not allow another Uchiha to slip out of his grasp, he'd make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. Finally complete. I know, it's short. Lay off, alright? Apparently, the site may be taking down all these great, MA fics we love. So, obviously, this story would be erased. That'd suck a lot, like, a lot a lot. But if it does, my profile will have directions to where you can find its updated version. Though, I don't know where I'll go . . . Oh well. Review, I suppose. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Kyuubi has something evil in mind, I assure you. And if I used his name wrong . . . yea, I'm sorry. I haven't kept up with the manga. Only the Sasuke parts. Because Sasuke is hot, and the only reason I still follow it.<strong>

**I'm a whore for reviews. ;)**

_Nat_


	15. Update

Hey! Sorry, not a real update. If, due to my collection of smut, my account is deleted, I will switch to my side account, The Curt Cat. But, if that too is frozen, I will be forced to make a new one, so I will be able to explain where my stories will be moving. The name will likely be **The Snickering Fox**. Just keep that in mind! If any of you know a good site that is easy and well made, please tell me! If you have questions, or can't seem to track me down for the stories, my **email** is **batmanassistant at g mail dot com**, and please don't hesitate to offer opinions on where I should go!

_Nat_


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg omg omg! Finally! Dream accomplished. 100 reviews. /sobs and waves American flag**

**I would have posted this faster, but I was on a cruise for two weeks! I'm so sorry! It killed me the entire time lol.**

**Thanks for being helpful, guys! I promise to make this chapter good! But I should just start writing, because talk's cheap, motherfucker.**

**Don't own Naruto, to all those dumbass rules that make me say that every time.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke shivered against his chest. Kurama grimaced down at him in disgust. How could his vessel fall for such a weak mortal? Why couldn't he find a female and make a child? The demon let his head fall back onto the forest floor, glaring at the trees above. At least if Naruto had a child, he'd have a chance to transfer parts of his chakra to it. That was out of the question now. A small, strangled cry aroused him from his thoughts, red eyes landing on the small Uchiha beside him. Tears were draining down his pale face. Kurama couldn't suppress the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat. With a superior smirk still sitting firm on his lips, the beast reached to cup the child's face in his clawed hand. Sasuke awoke immediately, retracting from the touch with wide, shocked eyes.<p>

"Oro-ochimaru?" he whimpered. Kurama laughed at him degradingly once again.

"Do you even realize how long that man has been dead?" His words made Sasuke recoil violently, crying not ceasing a moment. The fox snarled and held down the Uchiha's arms, keeping his chaotic swings away from his face. "Calm down, little Uchiha. You'll hurt yourself. Your organs are still trying to heal fully. And I'd kill you in a hand-to-hand fight." The words made the boy pause his fit, sobs erupting from his red, spit-covered lips. That word alone made his heart leap into his throat. He couldn't die, and he wouldn't die. Not like this, at least. He wouldn't let Naruto take anything more from him. But was this Naruto? Wasn't this that entity that dwelled inside him? A wave of panic scattered his thoughts, turning his mind back to his basic instinct: flight instead of fight.

"Don't! Don't hurt me, please! I-I'll do anything! _Anything_ you want! I promise!" he squealed in terror. Kurama rolled his eyes and let the boy go, watching him scurry a few inches back and out from under the demon. The Uchiha really was a mess, though the fox did not care. With a scowl on his face, he dragged the boy back against him.

"You must sleep, Sasuke-san," he half growled. How could humans stand being so obedient? Being a tailed demon, Kurama was not used to rolling over and exposing himself so willingly. And to such a weakling. The shame was becoming too much.

"Don't . . . " Sasuke continued his pleading, unaware of what the demon was saying to him. The fox bared its' fangs, barking loudly. A shrill scream erupted from the child as Kyuubi watched him curl in on himself, trying to disappear into the grass below. The fox lied beside him, allowing his chakra to creep itself around the smaller male, warming him up and making staying awake difficult. The Uchiha was too scared though; even with the calming warmth radiating around from behind, he still could not stop wriggling, shivering, and flinching at every movement he felt. Kurama took in a heavy sigh, finally reaching with his clawed hand to prod at Sasuke's neck. The boy responded instantly. He kicked and fought, up until the fox finally discovered what he had been searching for: that certain pressure point that would send the youth into uninterrupted darkness. Sasuke let out a choked gurgle as the beast jabbed his thumb onto it, falling forward with a soft thud. Kurama looked down at him with spiteful eyes.

The boy resembled him almost _too_ much. Boiling fury bubbled in his chest, making his claws dig into the soft palms of his vessel's hands. The temptation to murder the Uchiha here and now was almost overpowering, but he recalled his plan. He'd just have to wait. If he waited, he'd get to kill everyone he needed to and more. Kurama kept that thought in his head, lying back down and beginning to rake his claws through the soft dirt below. Just a while longer. Just a little more patience.

* * *

><p>Itachi shuffled and messed with his—or Kakashi's shirt. It was too big for him, covering most of his crotch and making his usually long, lean legs look awkwardly shorter. But it didn't bother him much. He didn't care about how he looked right now. Kakashi had finally packed their things and left to find Sasuke after a day of utterly nothing. The Uchiha hated him for making them wait without a legitimate reason. Or he'd had one, but Itachi deliberately ignored him anytime the Anbu brought up his health. He felt fine, thus he was. The ebony haired man eyed his new companion with scrutiny as he stretched his arms and folded his hands behind his head. Kakashi looked at him in response, eyes barely noticeable through the slits in his wooden mask. Itachi's stare did not falter.<p>

"Are you trying to analyze me, Itachi?" the Anbu pestered, dropping his hands and sliding them into his pockets. The Uchiha simply returned to looking ahead of him, pace quickening slightly. He wanted this over with. Not only because he loved and cared and needed his brother, but because being around Kakashi made him uncomfortable. He felt weak in his presence, pitiful and crazy in his eyes. Everyone thought of him like that now, though. Why should he be any different? The man let out a sigh. Kakashi tilted his head back to look at the sky and grumbled out in a low voice, "What did he look like." Itachi looked at the other with shocked eyes. Had he just said what he thought he'd said? He quickly composed himself and recovered his stoic facade.

"Why would you ask that? You don't even believe me."

"I'm curious," Kakashi responded simply. The Uchiha wasn't pleased with his answer.

"Stop acting so arrogant, you bastard," he muttered quietly. The Anbu beside him chuckled, only pestering the younger ninja more. Itachi was fuming by the time they reached a small, decrepit town, Kakashi continuing to question him on things concerning his younger brother. The two continued through the thin street. A few children passed by, laughing and chasing each other. Itachi brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before one boy ran straight into him, making both back up in surprise. The youth wiped his nose and checked his hand for any blood. Not seeing any, he got to his feet and sped off without sparing a passing glance to Itachi. The Uchiha watched him go, eyes glazed slightly. Kakashi stopped when he realized the other wasn't following anymore, turning to see him standing alone in the road a few feet back. The Anbu's chest tightened a bit at the display, a frown sneaking onto his face. The young ninja looked to be in despair, and, more importantly, sincerely heartbroken. His ebony orbs were aimed at the ground between his feet, soft lips in a thin, serious line. The Anbu made his way over slowly. He'd never seen someone as lost as this boy was. He really believed Sasuke was out there. Kakashi almost felt bad for telling him his baby brother was dead.

"Itachi—" he began, but said man cut him off.

"That's what he looked like," Itachi whispered in a broken voice, and Kakashi's gaze softened greatly. The Uchiha wasn't just chasing his brother to prove Tsunade and the village wrong. He was chasing him because he loved him, _adored_ him to the point of putting his life on the line. If the Uchiha finally understood that Sasuke was dead, what would he do? He was fragile already—or was he? Whoever he'd seen a few days ago had empowered his beliefs, reassured him of his goal, and further deepened the black hole in his heart. Kakashi had to wonder if perhaps he _had_ seen the boy. But the Anbu shook his head slightly after thinking such a thing. Sasuke was dead, and that truth was inevitable.

If Itachi broke under it, he'd be there to fix him.

* * *

><p>Kurama slid his arms under Sasuke's lithe body, picking him up and beginning to make his way toward the West. He did not remember exactly which village they'd hit first, but anywhere was safer than here. Kabuto would easily track them down if they did not move, and quickly. Sasuke's warm body nestled in his arms, his fragile form making Kurama angrier and angrier. He wanted to hurt him, make him scream, make him stronger. But he couldn't risk killing him, or, better yet, making him completely lose whatever mind he had left. He'd done his damage. He would simply revel in the scars he'd left on the child. As the demon looked down at the Uchiha, another dark pleasure came to mind. His revenge on the youth, punishment for resembling <em>him<em> so much.

Uchiha Madara.

The bastard had taken a chunk of his pride after forcing him to attack the Leaf. How pathetic he must have looked to the man, having been so easily controlled by a mere human. His vessel's companion struck fury in his heart, and he would not let his despair go until he left yet another mark on the boy. A sly smirk snuck onto his ruby lips at the thought, the sickening things he plotted in his head soothing his boiling, inner hatred. Though, his pride still ached from all those years ago. It'd be so much easier if Naruto wasn't attached at the hip with the boy. He could simply kill him and be done with this endless cycle. Kurama shuffled the Uchiha onto his shoulder, successfully waking him from his slumber. The youth moaned and gripped the back of Naruto's shirt in a delusional state. He blinked a few times in confusion, wondering why he wasn't on the ground where he remembered going to sleep. The boy's eyes widened. Kurama must have been—no, he _was_ being carried off. Sasuke began flailing and kicking desperately, his initial response to such a startling situation. The demon hissed and got a good grip on the back of the other's shirt, yanking him off his shoulder and holding him before his face. The Uchiha dangled helplessly, tears streaming down his face.

"Ku-Kurama? What are you doing with me?" he stuttered in terror. The fox simply grimaced at him, red orbs gleaming with malice.

"Sasuke-san, what have I told you? I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He set the boy down at his feet, where the child hugged himself and shivered. Sasuke's black eyes watched him with growing paranoia.

"Where were you taking me?" he whispered. The demon growled and looked toward the sky angrily.

"We must move, Sasuke-san. Kabuto will be back for you once he realizes you didn't die from that wound in your side." The Uchiha looked down at said place, lifting his shirt to stare worriedly at the scar residing there. The healer's chakra had gotten most of the skin to fix, but a grey blotch still shown where the kunai had gone in. That couldn't be helped. "See? We must leave as soon as possible. Come now, little Uchiha," the fox stepped around the boy, heading for the sound of water in the distance. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the beast warily. He didn't know if he should trust him or not. His story seemed to make sense, though. Kabuto had attacked him with such ferocity, he reminisced. The man's eyes were more threatening than they'd ever been, even when he raped him. Of course, his own eyes had been squeezed shut during most of that; he wasn't really looking at Kabuto.

"You promise?" he whispered childishly to the demon, getting to his feet shakily with the help of Kurama. The fox nodded, grinning sweetly. Sasuke sighed in a weak voice, following the beast further into the woods. He didn't see what choices he had other than doing as the demon pleased. Kurama glared ahead with his flaming eyes. He allowed himself to wander into his subconscious, where he found Naruto still recovering. The fox wondered when the blond would return to himself and demand control over his body. _Hopefully that won't happen for a while_ he wished, and left the boy to himself. Sasuke was now beside him instead of tailing behind. Kurama eyed the Uchiha silently, knowing he needed to act friendly. After living inside such a talkative human, he had every nice saying memorized. But what would be helpful right now? What would Naruto do? He imagined everything the two boys had done together and all the actions his container had made that Sasuke accepted, grimacing at his realization. Kurama bit into his tongue and forced his hand to move, grabbing the boy's beside him and entangling their fingers together. The Uchiha leaped in surprise, tugging at the hold gently, but not aggressively.

"What? What are you . . . " he trailed off, stunned beyond comprehension.

"Do you not like it?" Kurama asked. He cursed himself for his stupidity. Naruto did this all the time with the boy, held hands with him and other idiotic things. Why was he recoiling from it now?

Sasuke gulped and let himself examine their current position. He would have expected Kurama's sharp claws to hurt his hand in such an embrace, but they didn't. They felt fine. But did he not like this? Should he say no to the demon's kind, yet unexpected, affection? The boy's mind was a jumble of questions he could not answer himself. It was alright, he supposed, best not anger him. Sasuke slowly nodded, eyes remaining lowered respectfully, fearfully. Kurama smirked and began walking once more. Minutes passed before they arrived at a stream, the smaller of the two youths shivering insanely from the close proximity with the Kyuubi. The demon sneered at the water, realizing this was what he'd heard further back. He dropped his hold with Sasuke's hand, the child instantly cradling it within his other palm soothingly, and waded into the cool river. The fox froze as he didn't hear splashing behind him, spinning to frown at the other expectingly. The Uchiha flinched and scurried to the river's edge, staring into the clear water worriedly. First, his left, bare foot plopped in, then his right, the small waves splashing up to his knees. Kurama nodded in approval and continued across himself, yipping when he felt his foot slip on the smooth rocks below. Red eyes glared down at his fleshy feat. He hated being human in every way possible. Sasuke made the smallest of grins at the fox's stumble, lifting a petite hand to touch his plump, pink lips. He hadn't laughed or smiled genuinely for such a long while that it felt almost foreign to him. The Kyuubi turned to glare at the boy, making him whimper and trip himself. Sasuke tumbled backwards into the water and cried out. His tailbone had hit an especially pointy stone, jabbing into his already injured flesh and bone. The boy arched his back and fell to the side, anything to get off his yelping backside. Kurama turned to see crimson begin to stain the river's surface and rush downstream.

"Sasuke?" he murmured, seeing the child gasp and break out of the water. Tears were draining from his eyes and his left hand was clutching his lower back with a horrid expression. The fox sprung from where he stood, snatching the Uchiha up in one arm, then leaping to the other side hurriedly. "Sasuke, don't touch it."

"It hurts! It hurts, Kurama! I-I fell—"

"Quiet! You want to announce your injury to the entire forest? What if someone were here? Now, roll onto your stomach."

"No!" Sasuke screamed, flailing as the demon forced him over. Flashbacks assaulted his mind; images of Orochimaru, Hikaru, and Naruto all bursting before his eyes. Sobs erupted from his lips when he felt his short yanked down, fisting into the moist grass below him.

Kurama, hit with a wave of humility, snatched a firm hold of Sasuke's hip and leaned in. Blood covered the boy's back, black and blue contusions could be seen underneath the thick, crimson rivers. The Uchiha yelled as something wet ran over his backbone, tossing his head back and bawling loudly. Kurama continued to lick up the blood, focusing his healing chakra into his thick, wet muscle. He growled low in his throat, a deep hum that was meant to soothe the smaller human. It didn't though. Sasuke just continued to twitch and sob after every touch. The fox continued his cleaning, silently enjoying the rusty taste of Sasuke's blood. Once most of the area had been licked over, he looked over the wound. It wasn't on his tailbone, as he'd initially thought. It was a bit to the right, missing his precious bones by mere inches. A sigh of relief found its way passed his blood-smeared lips. He sent a passive glance to the human below.

"This will hurt, but I must do it. You'll die if not," he growled, voice once again his own. He'd been wearing out Naruto's since he'd gotten Sasuke calmer, knowing it was less intimidating. He couldn't pay attention to that now. At this moment, he had to heal up the gushing wound before him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the beast's wet tongue shove into his wound, screeching at the feeling. His pale legs twitched in a silent plea, but Kurama held them still. The chakra rushed into his system seconds after the intrusion, easing the blinding pain and making the boy groan quietly. It was wonderful. The Kyuubi slid his tongue out and licked around the wound, watching the skin mend and bind together slowly. He slid the Uchiha's shorts off, despite Sasuke's timid questioning, and began splashing them in the water behind them. The blood, still being fresh, washed out easily in the cold stream.

Sasuke slowly let his head down, taking his black eyes off the demon behind him. He lied on the grass in silence, sniffling gently in defeat. Here he was, naked and defenseless before the fox who had defiled him over and over . . . and he was fine. In fact, Kurama had _made_ him feel great. No one had made him better in a long time. _No_ he told himself. _That's not true . . . . Naruto helped. He tried to make you happy, but you pushed him away_. The child played idly with a blade of grass. In his own defense, Naruto hadn't been the kindest friend in his life. Sasuke gasped as he felt cold clothes pulled up his legs and over his tender, healing injury.

"There, it's healed . . . . "

"Kurama, why did you do that?" the Uchiha whimpered in confusion, wondering if the demon might be plotting something sick. Kurama glared at him warningly.

"Being an animal, I do have instinct. It can cloud my judgment at times, but don't think I just hand out baths like that all the time. You needed it." Sasuke blushed, realizing exactly what the fox had been doing. He'd _licked_ all over his _ass_ pretty much. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. He knew he'd hurt him. _He didn't hurt you. He saved you_ the Uchiha corrected himself. The boy glared at his hands in defeat and embarrassment. Kurama watched him, regretting his actions fervently. He couldn't believe his bloodlust had made him do such a thing. He felt so feminine, like a mother cat, and it infuriated him all the more.

"Kurama?"

"What, little Uchiha," the fox growled. Sasuke almost stopped talking after such a fierce reply, but he gulped down the lump in his throat and carried on.

"Th-thank you . . . . . for saving me," the youth whimpered through trembling lips, having talked himself into believing the Kyuubi had done such a humiliating thing to help him. It made sense. His tongue—he still shivered at the mere thought—had stemmed the blood flow. Cocking an eyebrow, the beast raised his vessel's head. Thanking him? How peculiar. Though, he'd been trying to trick the boy into relying on him for quite some time. This reaction was a relief he had not expected.

"No need, Sasuke-san. I did what I had to. Now, we must be heading off again. The next town is not too far from here," the fox explained and got to his feet, holding a clawed hand out to the boy. Sasuke eyed it for a moment before accepting the kind gesture. Before he could take back his hand, Kurama once more entangled their fingers with one another. The Uchiha paused, but gave a small nod.

The two set off, the beast grinning all the while. He was having no difficulty deceiving the little human. Of course, anyone could have done so. The boy was broken, and would fall for any gentle, loving touch that crossed his path. The person who fixed him would receive blind trust, and Kurama just prayed he'd do it before Naruto had the chance.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kakashi continued through the small town, Itachi scanning every person they passed. Kakashi was simply staring ahead, messing absent-mindedly with his wooden mask. The young Uchiha beside him glared as he cleared his throat.<p>

"Be more subtle. We don't need to attract attention from anybody."

"I just coughed," the Anbu murmured, receiving a firm growl from the other. "Look, you should be happy I'm not dragging you back to Konoha, alright?" Itachi simply turned away and strolled into a shop, brushing off his companion's threat. The gray-haired man paused in the street, rethinking his decision. If the brat wasn't going to be respectful in the slightest, he didn't want to deal with him. Of course, his being jaded against him was not surprising. He blamed the village for much of his pain; their lack of initiative in Sasuke's search was a personal attack in his eyes. And that was an understandable reaction. He would be thinking the same way if he were Itachi. Not every decision Tsunade made was agreeable. The man took in a relaxing breath and followed after his young companion, immediately being hit by a wave of staring, interested eyes. Itachi was stopped too, giving off an air of complete and utter uncomfortableness. A man gave them a small wave before the Uchiha could sprint out the door.

"You here to ask us about the murders in Sawara?" he spoke, a smile spreading on his lips, though his mustache hid it quite well. Kakashi pondered his words momentarily. Murders? "You're an agent of Konoha, an Anbu. You are here about the murders, right? A few of you just stopped here, so—"

"Yes, I am here to ask if you had any information on the victims." Itachi gave Kakashi a shocked look. The man that had spoken chuckled a bit to himself.

"If you had let me finish, you would know we've already answered your group's questions. A team just left around an hour ago. We have nothing more to give you, sir." The woman beside the man nodded in agreement, grimacing at the somber situation. Itachi could see she was in turmoil over the event. And why wouldn't she be? Such an event near her home would shake any woman to the core. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you," the Anbu laughed nervously before turning and exiting the building, hand dragging Itachi with him. The Uchiha successfully twisted from his grasp when they were outside, knowing the hold well since he too was taught it. Kakashi let him recoil. He'd almost forgotten the boy was also part of the special force, as skillful—if not more, only due to his ancient bloodline—as he was.

"What was that for? We could have gotten them to talk. Sasuke may have had a connection—"

"Itachi, Itachi, I know what I'm doing. We'll find another person to ask." Itachi sneered at his words.

"The Anbu must speak with everyone in the neighboring villages. You know that, Kakashi," he hissed venomously, looking at the villagers passing them by nervously. His nerves were a mess after hearing such news. What if Sasuke was in that village? What if Sasuke had to do with those murders? What if Sasuke was . . . _dead_? The ebony-haired man blocked such a thought out of his mind, already nauseated with worry.

"You of all people should know how we sometimes become lax in our duties, right? They don't interrogate people that aren't worth interrogating. But I know appearance and intimidation does not affect knowledge of current events," Kakashi continued, catching the sudden panic flashing in the other's eyes, not to mention his sudden paleness. The Uchiha looked to be sick. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just keep asking around. There has to be someone . . . " The Uchiha lowered his head, regaining himself before meeting Kakashi's gaze again. The man could see more than he had once believed. That, or his eyes showed more than he wanted. "We can't let the Anbu see us. They don't know you're with me, and when they find out they'll drag us both back."

"I sent one of my nin-dogs to give Tsunade the message. I haven't heard back from him since, though. But you're right, better safe than sorry," the grey-haired man agreed. They made their ways down side-streets and alleys, keeping fair distance between them and populated areas. The town was small, which made doing so hard. Hardly anything existed other than the main drag of shops and houses. Just when Itachi was beginning to boil with agitation, a fair-haired woman stepped into their line of sight. She was not too old, around the age of fifty, and Kakashi had a feeling she was the person they had been desperately looking for.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Said woman stopped in her tracks, turning to look over the two men now approaching her. "Do you have a moment to answer some questions? About the murders in Sawara?" Itachi did not smile when the citizen grinned genuinely in his direction, too worried to be courteous. The woman did not seem bothered by his seriousness, mistaking his jaded self for acting professional.

"Well, sure, I guess. I don't think I'm busy yet," she responded, turning to face them fully instead of looking over her slim shoulder. "What is it you need to hear? My husband said I should be expecting you all to come. He's a shop keeper, ya' know. Says he could hear the screams on his part of town," at this point, the woman leaned closer, a smirk tugging at the edge of her mouth. "He also says he heard the roar." By this point, Itachi was about to burst. This woman talked too much for him, beat around the bush a bit more than his liking. He needed straight and direct answers right now. But before he could spit his fury out on the female, he registered what she's just said. Roaring? Like a tiger's roaring? Kakashi seemed to be confused as much as he was.

"You don't say? What kind of roaring? Like a . . . . an animal, or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no! A _beast_. Says he felt chakra coming from it, too. I'll tell you what, I don't even think we should go looking for that thing. It's a monster, for goodness sake! Ripped those men into pieces! And get this, they say there were even teeth marks on the corpses, _human_ teeth marks! Can you believe it? I for one wouldn't go after that thing. No way you could make me." Kakashi nodded understandingly. He wasn't used to such talkative women, but perhaps it was just what this town did. To each his own, he supposed.

"Do you know who was killed?" Itachi firmly asked, eyes cold and calculated. He was praying, begging, _groveling_ at the feet of whatever God there was for her not to answer his baby brother. The woman thought for a moment, face lighting up when she remembered.

"Apparently a boy was stabbed in the side by a man with glasses . . . " The rest of the words faded from Itachi's ears, his heart clogging his throat as he gasped for air. The Uchiha's vision swam about unguided, and faded into black soon after. Sasuke was dead. He was too late to save him. He didn't even notice his back smack onto the pavement below. But Kakashi did. The Anbu swooped down as fast as he could, cradling the smaller ninja in his arms. The fair-haired woman gasped in surprise, stopping her explaining and backing up in shock.

"Did I do something? What happened to him?"

"He's alright. Just . . . . tired from the traveling. It wasn't your fault, I assure you," Kakashi lied, eye never leaving his comrade. The Uchiha must have collapsed the minute he'd heard the first sentence. _Hopefully he'll wake up soon so we can sort that out. He's going to be a fucking mess . . . ._ he thought to himself, frowning under his mask.

"My house is just up the street. We can let him rest there till he comes around, and I'll see if he hurt his head any. That was quite a fall he made," the woman quickly advised the Anbu, who scooped Itachi into his arms and followed the other up the road. He prayed none of Tsunade's lapdogs were around. He couldn't remain stealth at the moment. Once at the end of the street, the woman turned into a green door, throwing it open and pointing a bony finger at the couch. "There, there! Put him down." Kakashi did as she said, looking his hands over for any blood. He relaxed when he saw none. At least he wasn't badly injured. Or so he prayed fervently. "Do you know what I think we should do?" the woman beside the elder man asked after a moment of silence. Kakashi turned to her in questioning.

"What?"

"Make some tea," she said, brown eyes curving pleasantly into small arches as she left to go do that very thing. "I'll make your friend there a special cup! Oh, I know he'll like it. Goodness, it might even wake him up the smell of it." Kakashi watched the doorway the woman had left through timidly. This woman struck him as suspicious. That or over friendly. He hoped the latter of the two options. Itachi's long, onyx, ponytail draped over the side of the couch, breath deep and even. The Anbu nearby gave a bitter grin to the unconscious teen. He looked the most relaxed he'd ever looked since Sasuke was kidnapped. But he knew that inside that head of his was a swirling mess of worry. He was like a duck, looking calm and smooth on the surface while underneath paddling furiously. At least he knew the boy wasn't just trying to prove them wrong. He generally missed Sasuke, still believe in his heart the boy was alive. A stray hand lifted to his face, slipping his mask off and thoughtfully pursing his lips. He'd stay by the Uchiha's side through this, even if Tsunade didn't allow it. Itachi needed it. For now, though, he'd have to wait. He just prayed Sasuke could wherever he may be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, hai. Done. I'm so happy I've finished this chapter. It explains all the small plots that are unfolding. Kakashi and Itachi are slowly getting closer, and Kakashi's opinion on Sasuke's existence will begin to waver once that ensues. Our favorite blond is still unconscious and recovering under the watchful eye of Kurama, who is desperately trying to gain Sasuke's trust before Naruto wakes up. He plans to hurt Sasuke for reminding him of Madara. Kabuto is being the bastard he always is. Sasuke is being adorable, cute, and utterly flawless.<strong>

**I assure you I will have Tsunade enter once again fairly soon, seeing how her two ninja have not returned home. Though I despise her, she does have a part.**

**Also, I do not know if I should add KakaIta . . . . I've never written that pair before, but it may fit the story well. I'm not entirely sure. I don't usually care for pairings not including Sasuke (lol such a fangirl) so it'd be new to me. Care to have an opinion?**

**Hope you liked it as much as I did. I'm still a whore for reviews, as usual.**

_Nat_


	17. Chapter 17

**So excited for this story! I hope you like it, too. I am so happy I bought a new uniform skirt during the summer. It's fitted. Oh, how sexy I am.**

**/barfs into trashcan after looking in mirror**

**Why am I so unprofessional in these AUs? Oh well, look at all the fucks I don't give.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke with a start, dark eyes rolling about in their sockets with unyielding force. He was frightened, nervous, tense. Sasuke was dead. <em>Dead<em>. He'd searched for him, spent days, months, years in his never-ending tracking, to come to such an abrupt and stomach-wrenching halt. His brother, Sasuke, had slipped from his grasp yet again. He could have grabbed him before, in that building with the blond boy, but he hadn't. He was a fool, a fool without a purpose, now. A feeling of helpless separation engulfed his beating heart with untold horrors, filling his mind with images of his sibling up until a few days ago, his matured self sunken against a stranger's chest. Itachi let out a dry sob, hands lifting to claw at his now tightly-shut eyes. He was a failure. Not even that, no, he was worse. But what? What was he now that Sasuke was gone? Nothing. He deserved no title of representation. Tears threatened to spill over, but the Uchiha didn't care. If anything, he wished he could drown in them and be done with this wretched life.

"Hey, hey? You alright? What's the matter with him?"

"Nightmares, probably. He has them a lot. Could you go finish up that tea you said you'd make him? He'd enjoy that." Itachi grunted and tensed his muscles in shock. He'd almost forgotten their current position. Of course, it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered anymore. Death sounded like serenity to him, humming in his tired bones like a soothing purr. He dared do as it pleased, but he suspected that female he'd heard before was a stranger, and couldn't let Kakashi explain such a thing as his suicide to her. He felt a hand brush his black strands out of his eyes, looking to see Kakashi watching him. "He's not dead," he said, briefly grinning to his companion. But the smile was simply there to reassure his words, convince the younger that they were true. The Uchiha didn't need to respond; his questioning and tired stare was enough to tell Kakashi what the matter was. The ANBU leaned back without explaining, turning to the blonde-haired woman approaching the couch with a cup in hand.

"Can you sit up, dear? I have some nice tea for you," she cheerfully explained, aiding Kakashi as he propped Itachi up. The Uchiha took the cup with shaking hands, sipping at it without a hurry. He needn't burn his throat. "You gave us quite a startle, you know. You could have cracked open that head of yours! Goodness, I was worried sick," the woman continued, rubbing his arm tenderly with her manicured hand. The young man seemingly ignored her completely, or was too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention. So his brother wasn't dead? Was Kakashi telling the truth, or saving him from a mental collapse? He hadn't actually heard much after that simple sentence, so perhaps he'd missed an important tidbit of information. To think, all of this could have been avoided if he'd just remained levelheaded. Kakashi noticed the woman's worried gaze, seeing that Itachi was much to shaken to respond. At least he appeared as such.

"Thank you, we both appreciate your help greatly." The Anbu smiled, leaning closer to Itachi and gently taking the cup from his pale, clammy hands. "Come on, you need to drink something."

Itachi looked up gloomily, a shameful tint in his black optics. He'd made such a _scene_ out there, and after getting on to Kakashi for coughing. He wanted to go someplace where nobody could see him, but here that was impossible.

"Itachi." The stern, albeit soft voice regained his attention, black optics turning their focus onto the Anbu beside him. "Try and get yourself together. We need to leave, and soon." Itachi understood him, though he was confused as to how much information the other had discovered in his absence.

"No, no, you need your rest! I assure you your partners would understand," the woman cut in, making her undeniably annoying presence realized once again. Itachi had managed to fade the woman out into the back of his mind, but her sharp voice reacquainted him with reality, which was something he'd rather forget entirely.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but we really must go. Our leader gave us limited time to ask questions," Kakashi explained with as much ease as he could muster, though their situation was quite the opposite. They did not need to stay in one place for such a long time, and now this resident would have their images engraved into her memory. With much hesitation, the blonde seemed to finally give way to his heed, but before allowing Kakashi to leave with his partner in tow, she managed to force a few sips of her tea into the young Uchiha. She sent them off with a worried smile, one that Itachi refused to see.

The roads now were drenched in hot, afternoon sunlight, and the two men knew it'd be difficult to hide much longer with the busiest shopping hour creeping up on them; Itachi gave the idea of perhaps just heading to the woods around Sawara, but Kakashi disagreed. Anbu would more than likely be swarming the area like angry hornets, for this was Fire country, and Tsunade could take this as a personal threat to the village. The young man understood him, but still knew they couldn't stay here. The woods were their only option, unless they decided to visit another neighboring town—which the Uchiha had already brushed off his list; it was much too far away for this news to affect it.

"So, what do we do," Itachi sighed, fixing his headband back over his forehead; they had taken it off of him after he'd fallen unconscious. He still flinched at the embarrassing incident. Kakashi looked toward the sky, visible eye narrowing with thought.

"We should find a place to work out an idea. We need a plan if this is going to work." The younger agreed hesitantly, but followed the grey-haired man as he hurried off; the pressure of being discovered was heavy on each's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wiped his forehead as a sweat-bead trailed down his temple, wishing now to be back at the river. His backside still ached from his clumsy fall, and his confusing thoughts concerning Kurama still buzzed wildly about in his mind. Was he really trustworthy? He seemed so docile now; he hadn't lifted a finger to harm him for a while, and even saved him twice. The Uchiha lifted hid gaze from his hands to stare at the back of the other's head, the demon having taken the lead a while ago, breaking their hand-holding quite easily. Sasuke hadn't minded much. The touching was a bit too intimate for him, even if it was hardly anything at all. Another hot breath left the boy, his hands fanning himself uselessly. The rain the day before had made it become so unbearably humid; the Uchiha could have sworn he was swimming instead of walking through this dreadful, moist wood. Sasuke let out an unsettled moan, wanting to voice his discomfort somehow without saying it. He didn't want to bother Kurama in any way. The demon seemed to be dealing with the heat as well, tongue hanging out quite humorously as he panted lightly. He was obviously unfamiliar with the human body, or maybe just not used to it yet. <em>It's his instincts, right?<em> the boy asked himself, silently contemplating why the demon—who had been apparently living inside a human for years—was still unaccustomed to the ways of human anatomy. The black-haired boy brushed it off later though, finding that topic to be boring in all honesty. He didn't care; he shouldn't care about this lowlife demon. The beast had treated him horribly so many times, and he wasn't about to forget that.

The heat was unbearable to him, his now fleshy skin sticky and moist from perspiring and his tongue dry from his heavy breathing; the combination was most unsatisfactory, and Kurama wished to be somewhere—anywhere other than here. At least inside Naruto he didn't have to _be_ human. The fox had to resist the urge to withdraw into the recesses of himself and examine said human; his prodding would only further quicken the blond's undeniable awakening. That was something he could not afford to do. Sasuke was so close to him, and he was just now getting his actions into place; the Uchiha scum would be squashed from his memory in no time at all—as long as Naruto remained out of his way. The demon didn't think he could fight his captive for control again. The brat was strong with his willpower—he'd give him that much. Even his own thirst for vengeance could not blot out his thirst to help Sasuke. Such adoration annoyed the Kyuubi, and he quickly changed his mental course so as not to prod at his anger.

The demon took the time to push himself up into the limbs above, small, red, chakra flames emitting from where he had pushed off the grass, but before Sasuke could admire the mysterious wisps they melted into the heavy air. The Uchiha trailed his hand where they'd once been, curious as to what Kurama had just done. The boy looked above himself and spotted the blond; he was clinging precariously onto the tip of a thinning trunk, looking to be eyeing the landscape ahead and around them. Sasuke wished he too could do such a thing—jump so high and climb so well. It looked fun, as childish as it sounded to himself. The pale youth let out a disgruntled groan and settled himself down on the moist grass, which plastered against his creamy thighs soon enough. He picked at them, wondering how long Kurama would be up there and how much farther they'd be walking. He wanted to sleep, yet that idea also frightened him. The demon was still on his iffy-list, and he wasn't about to upgrade any time soon.

Kurama's red eyes scanned the nearby rooftops, squinting indignantly as he licked his sweaty upper lip. The fox enjoyed the salty taste emitting from his cage's body. Carefully, he let go of his hold on the branch, falling fast toward the ground and Sasuke before landing loudly on his feet. The Uchiha skittered back in surprise, gangly frame trembling as more of the red wisps fluttered about the demon's feet. But once again, they soon faded.

"W-what was that for?" he whimpered, shaken badly from surprise. Kurama grimaced at him with unamused optics, simply turning to the town he'd just now realized was nearby.

"Come, Sasuke; the town is just a few minutes ahead."

"What will we do once we're there? Can we—can we eat?" the human behind the demon stuttered and fumbled, rising to his full height to follow the fox at a safe range. Kurama frowned quite noticeably, though Sasuke could not see from his vantage point; he disliked such talk and questioning.

"No, we keep walking." He knew that Kabuto would check villages. The medic was not dense and knew tracking skills. If anything, he was probably on their trail this very moment; most definitely far behind though. The grunt from behind him was enough to make his blood boil. The child was so _weak_; he'd been complaining nonstop and the Kyuubi was getting fed up. Could not the brat hold his fucking tongue for an hour?

Ironically, Sasuke grumbled a soft, "Why?" The Uchiha was so tired from all this traveling. His body was in no way prepared for this kind of work. He was underweight, hungry, thirsty, not to mention sleep deprived and frightened to death. Sasuke himself was surprise he'd made it this far at all. Surely his legs would give out soon and he'd be forced to deal with more touching—more specifically allowing Kurama to dictate his goings.

Though, he _was_ doing that already, really; but, if need be he could try and run. Being in his grasp was just too dangerous right now. The demon could even dismember or crush him with such liberties to his body. A shutter of fear racked his limbs at the thought of how painful such an experience could be.

The fox paused in his tromp, turning to look over his shoulder ominously. His slitted pupils were fixated pristinely on Sasuke's own, round ones, which quaked miserably under such scrutiny. "No more questions," he ordered in his bass-like voice, which dripped authority in every syllable, every note, every movement of his tongue. Sasuke could do nothing before his head nodded subconsciously, his body thinking faster than its own brain; it knew of what this beast of legend could commit without mercy or shame. The Kyuubi began again, and the boy took cautiously timed steps after him. The fox wouldn't be plotting still, would he? He'd saved him twice already, and had kept his promise of not harming him; maybe trust was in order? _Not a bit_, his inner conscious barked quickly, wishing to vault Sasuke's decision. _He's a demon; he is a beast built upon lied and birthed by malice. Why do you think he deserves your trust?_ The Uchiha had to admit, his paranoia had a point. Kurama was unworthy of such respect.

"Once we are there we can rest for a moment—only a moment. Kabuto is more than likely on our trail, and we don't want him reaching you or Naruto, now do we?" The mention of the youth's absent companion made him purse his lips worriedly, fear etching his features and crossing his ebony optics. Kurama smiled. "That's what I thought." With that, they walked on, silent as the grave. Neither had more to say—most thoughts being of those that remain hidden until death, and both were not willing to share them. Kurama, curiosity being stirred again, delved into himself, approaching the place where Naruto was and seeing the boy still out. The fox stepped up to him, sniffing the blond; maybe he was actually injured and his nose had not picked up the scent of internal bleeding. He doubted it. Blood was the strongest smell, beside females.

With a grimace, he turned the boy over, watching his lifeless body flop to the side like a doll; his stomach turned at the sight, though with what, he didn't quite know. If the boy wad dead, he wouldn't have taken over; they both would have died. So no, he couldn't be dead. The fox took his vessel's chin into his hands, looking him over with his red, fiery eyes. Kurama threw him down as he coughed, surprised and furious. The brat had been awakened, and it was his own damn fault. The fox retreated from the dank place, returning to himself in a rush. There was no time now. What would he do? His plans were _worthless_; Sasuke would be left unharmed, and Madara would continue to reign in his subconscious. The Kyuubi ground his teeth anxiously. It was only a matter of time till his vessel escaped his stupor and fought for his body. Naruto would certainly want to see that Sasuke was fine and would most definitely want him far, far away from the Uchihs brat. Ideas flashed by in his mind like sharks, but none were worthy of action. His ruffled mind was only purging whatever information it could, and if that meant giving useless plans then the fox would simply work with it.

Though suddenly, a new idea came to mind. He hadn't realized his position of power before, but he did now. With himself on the outside and Naruto on the inside, he had the advantage of a hostage—perhaps the brat wouldn't fight so hastily if Sasuke was on the line. A sly grin graced his ruby lips at the thought. There was nothing to worry about as long as he had Sasuke in reach. The crunch of the leaves below him made the demon return to reality, taking in a breath through his nose for the humidity made his throat thick with mist. Sasuke too seemed to be finding his nose a better decision, his mouth closed firm in a tired grimace. His paler was flushed with heat and sweat. Kurama, as controlled and disgruntled as he was, felt his stomach spring at the sight. The Uchiha had been a nice fuck that long time ago, and his heavy yet muffled breathing brought back arousing ideas and memories. As much as it was easy, it was a danger; Kabuto could not be forgotten and shoved aside so easily. The demon knew of the medic's capabilities, his hidden drive. It was undeniably threatening for both Sasuke and Naruto. Any damage done to the blond's body would register to him down in the secluded reserve of his seal. The Kyuubi had realized long ago that effected them both, unfortunately.

Sasuke's slight footsteps could be heard behind, the youth's ashen-grey eyes downcast in discontent. His knees hurt, his soles hurt, his back hurt, his head hurt, he was thirsty—Sasuke stopped his inner pitying; it would not aid him here. The boy swallowed the saliva pooled beneath his dry tongue, finding his throat to be tighter than he remembered. Recalling the last time he'd drank anything made him even thirstier, his stomach even emptier as he thought about his last meal. He'd swallowed some of the bloody river water from an hour or so ago, but most had been inhaled instead of swallowed and the blood certainly didn't hydrate him affectively.

"Kurama," he asked, wincing as his head throbbed right above his left eyebrow. He hadn't realized it before, but he'd had his jaw clenched tightly. The demon turned his head slightly. "Can we—will we be able to eat at the village?"

"We have no money."

"How much would we need?" The Uchiha, taking whatever information he could from his childhood living in normal society, thought that if sought out, money could be uncovered in time—on the floor and in crevices, but still in time.

"More than you'd think," Kurama chuckled, still baffled by the human's economical workings. Money seemed useless to him, and yet to them it meant so much: power, success, acknowledgment, safety, comfort, _god_.

Sasuke frowned at his answer, feeling his heart sink. He was so hungry.

"I thought I said no more questions." Sasuke tensed at the deep, reverberating tone, imaginary strings sewing his lips shut. He'd just have to wait. Perhaps Naruto would return soon; he missed the boy, as hard as it was to admit. His hesitance was still alive and well, and he wondered when the day would come—if a day would come where his trust for his friend would return.

* * *

><p>Itachi held his breath and pressed his back further against the wall behind him. Kakashi was by his side, far less stiff-looking, but still as cautious. They waited, the unlit alleyway having been the only place in reach when they'd felt the familiar chakra signals of Anbu agents. They'd reacted almost instinctively, flying into the dank niche between the rows of houses and far away from any street lamps. As expected, four Anbu leaped over the passage above their heads, having taken to the roof for less interaction with the citizens, no doubt. With there chakra suppressed expertly, they were none the wiser. Itachi did not breathe until their footsteps were almost faded out of hearing, stooping over as he gulped in air. Kakashi gave him an unsettled gaze. Yes, his paranoia was to be expected, but this? Of course, he'd seen his baby brother earlier; he had a reason to be so against being caught.<p>

The grey-haired ninja looked up in confusion. Had he just assumed Sasuke to be alive? A small exhale escaped his lungs. Itachi was beginning to rub off on him. The elder returned his attention to the Uchiha as he straightened himself up, face cooly masked once again. Kakashi smiled at the other. He was really a piece of work, this one.

"It seems like they're finally leaving this town. If we wait a bit longer, maybe we can get a room." Itachi made his way out of the alley, Kakashi's clothes bagging around his hips unappealingly. It was a shock the woman from before had even thought he to be an Anbu. Perhaps Kakashi's presence had made her think such. "If we say we're working with the Anbu, we may even get one for free."

"That's a bit low," Kakashi responded smoothly, though he enjoyed the other's sly ideas. An odd Anbu agent indeed. He probably caused Tsunade trouble in his younger years. Then again, his father would have set him straight before he ever got out of hand. With that thought, he reminisced on what said man may be thinking right now. Undoubtedly worried sick over his first, and now only son's disappearance. He truly did pity the man; he'd lost so much in his lifetime.

Of course, his failure to search for Sasuke made sense to him, unlike it did to others. He was a grown, wise man, and had probably considered doing as Itachi; but he seemed to have chosen to protect what he had left. Kakashi commended his solemn caring compassion; he only wanted what was best for Itachi.

Said Uchiha was more rash than he'd ever imagined. His hatred and betrayal had led him to abandon Fugaku, abandon his village, abandon his own hopes and dreams and future. It was a sad choice, but a choice nonetheless. His determination and fire struck the grey-haired Anbu as admirable, yet unrefined. His love for Sasuke was certainly strong, too strong. The boy couldn't _really_ be alive, could he? The man sighed as he followed suit, Itachi leading him down the shadow-drenched road of this minuscule village.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom goes the short chapter. Sorry, just a slight filler before the next chapter-which will, indefinitely, be sexy sex OR super awesome fight scene just kidding i suck at fight scenes be prepared. <strong>

**Anyways, yes, this was mainly to lead into the next part; I know you may be bummed. I _promise _the next chapter will be meaty and reach AT LEAST 6k words. Alright? Sorry this one didn't even have 4,000, it's quite sad. Oh well. **

**I have been obsessing over a new fictionpress story I'm writing, and I apologize a million times over for being a lazy ass and focussing on that instead of this. I would be surprised if anyone showed interest in that, since it's mainly written for my own amusement and childish imagination. Aw yiss. **

**Anyways, if you're interested, I have a new tumblr account (thesmilingfox), which is periodically updated more than this with updates on how the stories are coming along, as well as some precursors to my new story coming thing, it's going to be KakaSasu, AU, and smexy. Fuck yea. **

**Of course, if you're unprepared to be spammed with shit I find funny, do not follow me. xDDDDD **

**Love you guys! Review, review, REVIEW, YOU STUPID ASSHOLES. **

**Love you like a sister from another mister. :)**

_Nat_


End file.
